Viaje a la esperanza
by Rochi Saiyajin
Summary: Sailor Moon muere salvando a Darien y la Neo Queen Serenity, ChibiUsa y Tokyo de Cristal desaparecen. Endimión y Darien emprenderán un viaje donde se enfrentarán a su pasado, su presente, su futuro y su amor por Serena para salvar a la mujer de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de Sailor Moon ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

La historia tiene lugar después de Sailor Moon S y se encuentra apartada del argumento original de la serie y del cómic. Es mi primer fic, así que, por favor, sean comprensivos conmigo y dejen reviews! Aviso: Yo soy española y sé que los nombres tanto de Sailor Moon como de Tuxedo Mask y las Sailor Scouts cambian dependiendo del país, por lo que aviso de las equivalencias; si bien en España los protagonistas se llaman Bunny y Armando, he decidido utilizar los nombres de Serena y Darien porque los he visto mencionados con mayor frecuencia en los fanfics extranjeros. Rei y Ami siguen con los mismos nombres, al igual que Luna, Ártemis, Diana y Chibi-Usa. En cuanto al resto de las Scouts, Minako será Carola, Makoto será Patricia, Setsuna será Raquel y Haruka y Michiru son Timmy y Vicky respectivamente, como en la versión en castellano que yo he visto. He creído conveniente, dada la disparidad de nombres, hacer esta equivalencia para evitar errores.

Sinopsis: Serena muere durante una batalla tratando de salvar la vida de Darien. A causa de ello, en el futuro, la Neo-Queen Serenity se desvanece en brazos de su esposo Endimión y Cristal Tokio desaparece, al igual que Chibi-Usa. Endimión se encamina al pasado en busca de respuestas y dispuesto a encontrar la forma de recuperar a su esposa y a su hija. Darien y Endimión se aventurarán en un camino lleno de dificultades donde iniciarán un viaje de autodescubrimiento donde ambos se preguntarán sobre su pasado, su presente, su futuro y su amor por Serena.

Ahora, sin más preámbulos, que comience el fanfic. ¡Espero que les guste!

Atacó en mitad de la noche.

Serena y Darien volvían de una cena romántica en un restaurante cuando oyeron los gritos. Rápidamente, Darien se convirtió en el Señor del Antifaz y Serena en Sailor Moon y ambos corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenían los chillidos de la gente mientras ella alertaba a las otras guerreros para que se reunieran lo antes posible con ellos. Apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde el combate final con Faraón 90, la búsqueda de los talismanes y la llegada de Sailor Saturno, por lo que esa lucha todavía estaba muy vívida en sus mentes. Lo primero que ambos pensaron fue que esa amenaza había vuelto a ceñirse sobre la Tierra. Pero en cuanto vieron a su enemigo, supieron que se equivocaban.

Atacaba en un parque a un grupo de adolescentes que, por sus ropas, parecían volver de algún concierto rock. Aquel nuevo enemigo no se parecía a ninguno de los anteriores; su aspecto era prácticamente humano, muy diferente al de los monstruos surgidos de las Semillas del Mal y parecía tener un gran poder. Blandía una enorme espada e iba a matar a los chiquillos cuando la Tiara Lunar de Sailor Moon le arrebató el arma de las manos.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el enemigo, sorprendido, mientras Darien cubría la retirada de los muchachos aprovechando su confusión. Sailor Moon, volviendo a colocarse la diadema sobre la frente, sonrió desde la altura que le confería un árbol cercano, iluminada por la tenue luz de su luna protectora.

-Los muchachos son el futuro de la humanidad y no dejaré que nadie les arrebaté su diversión por nada del mundo –empezó Sailor Moon con el discurso habitual -. Yo soy la guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia. ¡Guerrero Luna! Y en nombre de Luna, ¡te castigaré!

-Vaya, si sólo es una mocosa –sonrió el enemigo-. Pensé que la legendaria Guerrero Luna a la que me habían enviado a matar era una experimentada luchadora, no una niña que apenas ha salido de debajo de las faldas de su madre.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sailor Moon. El Señor del Antifaz se puso protectoramente a su lado al oír el objetivo de su presencia-. ¿Quién te ha enviado a por mí?

-Eso, querida mía, es más de lo que un futuro cadáver debe saber –dijo él, atacando directamente a Serena. El Señor del Antifaz apenas pudo ponerla a salvo de los rayos que enviaba. Aquel enemigo les siguió enviando rayos que apenas podían evitar mientras los miraba escrutador, intentando adivinar su próximo paso, intentando dilucidar cuál sería el mejor método para matar a Guerrero Luna.

-¡Señor del Antifaz! ¡Debemos atacar! –le dijo Sailor Moon a Darien mientras él, sujetándola firmemente en sus brazos, evitaba los rayos de su enemigo.

-¡No! ¡Es demasiado fuerte! ¡Debemos esperar a las otras guerreros!

-¡No nos dará esa oportunidad! ¡Usaré el Cristal de Plata para detenerlo!

-¡Esperaremos! ¡Está intentando matarte, no lo olvides! ¡Yo te protegeré, no dejaré que cometas ninguna imprudencia! –le gritó Darien, mientras seguía evitando los envites de su enemigo. Serena miró a los ojos eternamente azules de su enamorado y los vio llenos de preocupación y temor por ella. Entonces, sonrió, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y asintió, dándole a entender que le haría caso. Pero ambos no advirtieron que su enemigo también sonreía; el grito de Darien le había dado la clave para matar a Sailor Moon.

Todo sucedió tan deprisa que, tiempo después, Darien aún era incapaz de decir exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió. Amparado por los rayos, el enemigo se abalanzó sobre ellos sin que pudieran evitarlo y les separó de un golpe. Pero, en vez de atacar a Serena, como ambos pensaron, se dirigió hacia Darien y le aprisionó con sus rayos.

-¡No! –gritó Serena-. ¡Déjale! ¡Me quieres a mí!

-Eso es cierto. Pero...será divertido matarle –dijo el enemigo, alejándose y formando lentamente una pequeña bola de energía en su mano, mientras Serena corría hacia Darien.

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Huye! –gritaba Darien, pero Serena no le hacía caso. Y fue entonces, cuando Sailor Moon ya estaba a pocos pasos de su Señor del Antifaz, cuando el enemigo lanzó su espada a un Darien completamente indefenso y desprotegido que cerraba los ojos encarando, una vez más, su destino.

-¡No! –gritó de nuevo Serena. Al oír su voz, Darien abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver cómo la espada a él destinada se clavaba en el costado de Serena, que le había protegido con su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡Nooo!!! ¡Serena! –gritó Darien, mientras veía con impotencia cómo ella caía de rodillas en un charco de sangre. En aquel momento, llegaron el resto de guerreros.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Rai, mientras liberaba a Darien.

-Él la atacó –dijo Darien, simplemente, mientras corría rápidamente junto a Serena. Al oír sus palabras, todas las guerreras se pusieron en actitud de lucha ante un sonriente enemigo.

-Ya no tenéis que preocuparos por mí, niñas. He cumplido mi misión. La Princesa de la Luna morirá. Ya no tengo que hacer nada más en este planeta –dijo él y, con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció, sonriendo. Sorprendidas, las Guerreros se miraron mutuamente mientras se volvían hacia Darien, quien sostenía a Serena. Viendo la gravedad de la situación, decidieron no acercarse para dejarles un poco de intimidad.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –dijo Darien, más para él mismo que para ella. Serena estaba perdiendo mucha sangre; la espada la había atravesado de parte a parte y ya apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Con un movimiento rápido, Darien le arrancó la espada que aún permanecía clavada en su cuerpo, intentando ignorar su grito de dolor-. Te llevaremos a un hospital y te curarás, ya lo verás.

-Darien... –dijo ella. Su voz apenas era poco más que un suspiro -...esta vez no hay marcha atrás.

-No digas eso, mi amor –dijo él, acariciándole la cara-. Tú vivirás. Tenemos un destino que cumplir, ¿recuerdas? Tokio de Cristal, nuestro matrimonio, Chibi-usa...Tú no vas a morir aquí.

-Lo siento, Darien... –dijo ella, esforzándose por sonreír-. Sé que contigo...hubiera tenido...un magnífico futuro...pero al menos...tú estás vivo. No imagino...si tengo que morir...una mejor forma de hacerlo...que... protegiendo lo que más quiero.

-No te vayas...Otra vez no –dijo Darien, estrechándola contra sí-. Yo te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero...Sólo lamento...que hayamos tenido que revivir...para volver a pasar por esto...otra vez...Darien ... –decía ella, mientras su voz se hacía cada vez más débil -...tú debes vivir... y ser feliz.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a vivir sin ti! –le dijo Darien, ya cubierto por las lágrimas.

-¿Dejarás entonces...que mi sacrificio...sea en vano? Tú, las guerreros y Chibi-usa...sois ahora...los únicos protectores de la Tierra y debéis...seguir adelante...con o sin mí...

-Nunca te había visto tan madura, Sere –intentó sonreír él.

-Mucho he tardado –dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa-. Darien...te quiero...

Fue lo último que pudo decir Guerrero Luna. Entonces, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, perdió el sentido y el Cristal de Plata que lucía en su pecho se rompió en mil pedazos, anunciando así su muerte. Mientras las guerreros comenzaban a llorar, Darien simplemente se quedó inmóvil, sujetando el cadáver de su amada, esperando el milagro que siempre había sucedido en las muertes anteriores de Sailor Moon. Pero no se produjo. Los minutos pasaban y ella continuaba muerta en sus brazos.

Entonces Luna, Ártemis y la guerrero Chibiluna aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Chibiluna, al ver llorar a las guerreros.

-Sailor Moon ha muerto.

En el siglo XXX, la Neo-Queen Serenity y el Neo-King Endimión paseaban por el jardín helado de Tokio de Cristal cogidos de la mano. Unos minutos al día, cuando eran liberados de las pesadas tareas de gobierno, les gustaba pasear juntos por allí, liberándose de su papel de reyes y volviendo a ser simplemente Darien y Serena, los eternos enamorados. Cuando estaban solos, Serenity se deshacía del grave papel de reina que le confería su cargo y se mostraba como la niña optimista e inmadura que siempre sedujo a Endimión.

Pero ese día, algo parecía preocupar a la Reina.

-¿Qué ocurre, Serenity? Pareces preocupada –dijo Endimión, mientras ambos se paraban a contemplar el lago helado que reposaba en el centro del jardín.

-Echo de menos a la Pequeña Dama –dijo ella, mirándole apenada-. ¿Crees que estará bien?

-Por supuesto que estará bien. Yo también la echo de menos, pero sé que nuestros homólogos pasados harán todo lo necesario para protegerla. Además, es una niña muy lista; sabrá mantenerse apartada de los problemas.

-Es cierto, es muy lista. Gracias a Dios, heredó tu inteligencia, porque si llega a tener la mía ... –rió la Reina. Endimión sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Siempre infravalorándote...Nunca cambiarás, Sere –dijo él-. Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad? Te conozco, sé que hay algo más.

-Es cierto. Ven, sentémonos –dijo ella, guiándolo hacia un banco cercano.

-Sere, me estás asustando. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Endimión...estoy embarazada otra vez... –dijo ella, bajando la mirada. Endimión la miró, sorprendido. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente.

-Pero, eso es...¡fantástico! –dijo él, eufórico.

-¿De verdad te alegras?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, mi amor! Sabes perfectamente que siempre he querido una gran familia, aunque lo ocurrido después del nacimiento de la Pequeña Dama no nos haya permitido pensar en eso hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Bueno, tenía sospechas, pero no quería decirte nada hasta que no estuviera segura. Ami me lo confirmó esta mañana.

-Dios...estoy tan contento... –dijo Endimión, abrazándola, sin saber muy bien cómo expresar su alegría.

-¡Basta, basta, que me vas a romper! –rió ella, agobiada ante su abrazo.

-Discúlpame. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que volvamos? Lo mejor será que te acuestes –dijo él.

-Me siento muy bien. Caminemos un poco más. Estoy embarazada pero no enferma...

-Sere, creo que sería prudente que te cuidaras más...volvamos.

-Cariño, como siempre, te preocupas demasiado. Vamos –dijo él, guiándole hacia la espesura del jardín.

Caminaron durante un rato más, fantaseando con el futuro bebé y discutiendo cuándo sería el mejor momento para ir a buscar a la Pequeña Dama y contarle la buena nueva. Estaban proponiendo nombres para el futuro niño o niña cuando, de repente, Serenity dejó escapar un grito y se dobló en dos, presa del dolor, con las manos en su costado. Endimión corrió a sostenerla.

-¡Serenity! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es el bebé? – preguntó Endimión, asustado, mientras veía teñirse de sangre las manos de su esposa.

-No, no es el bebé...Soy yo. Algo ha ocurrido conmigo...en el pasado –dijo ella. Endimión levantó sus manos del costado y descubrió una herida de espada. La cogió en brazos y la tumbó sobre un banco cercano, invocando la ayuda de las guerreros.

-No te preocupes, mi amor, yo lo arreglaré, no te pasará nada –dijo él, besando su mano.

-Endimión...debes ir al pasado y comprobar...si nuestra hija...está bien... Debes averiguar lo que está pasando con mi yo pasada...

-Lo haré, en cuanto te deje en lugar seguro –dijo Endimión, abrazándola.

-Endimión...te quiero... –dijo ella, con un susurro.

-Sere, no, no te despidas. Serenity...¡Serenity! –gritó Endimión, mientras ella moría en sus brazos, a la vez que su homóloga del pasado. Su cuerpo desapareció de entre las manos de su amado, dejando en su lugar simplemente su traje de reina y una corona.

Entonces, todo se convirtió en un caos. Cristal Tokio y todos sus habitantes comenzaron a desaparecer alrededor de Endimión, dejando en su lugar tinieblas y destrucción. El palacio, las guerreros y los habitantes de todo el planeta Tierra se esfumaron como si nunca hubieran existido. Sólo quedó Endimión, protegiendo aquel trozo de tela rasgada como si fuera su mismísima esposa.

-El pasado debe de haber cambiado –susurró Endimión-. No sé cómo, pero te haré volver, Serenity. Lo juro.

Y, sosteniendo aquel vestido y la corona, el que una vez fue el Neo-King Endimión se encaminó hacia la puerta que custodiaba fielmente la Guerrero Plutón.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Gracias por vuestras reviews! No os podéis imaginar la ilusión que me han hecho vuestros comentarios, jamás imaginé que, siendo mi primer fanfic, os gustara tanto. ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste. Por favor, dejad vuestras reviews, comentarios, continuaciones, lo que queráis. De nuevo, muchas gracias.

Capítulo 2 

-¡Plutón! ¿Qué ha pasado? –gritó Endimión cuando llegó a la puerta que custodiaba fielmente la guerrero guardiana del tiempo. El bello semblante de Plutón estaba encogido en un rictus de pena y preocupación infinitas, que no hicieron más que acentuarse cuando vio llegar a Endimión con el vestido y la corona de la que, en un futuro que ya no sucedería, fue su amadísima reina Serenity.

-El pasado ha cambiado –obtuvo Endimión por única respuesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –preguntó Endimión.

-Lo ignoro. Lo único que sé es que ha cambiado.

-¡Llévame al siglo XX, ahora! –gritó Endimión.

-Lo siento, señor. No puedo. Mi deber es custodiar esta puerta, pase lo que pase con el Tiempo.

-¡No me vengas con esas, Raquel! ¡Hemos ignorado demasiadas veces ese mandato como para que eso importe ya! ¡Llévame allí!

-No creo que sea conveniente en estas circunstancias.

-¡Plutón! ¡Obedece al que todavía es tu rey!

-Un rey sin reino ni corona. Un rey que nunca existió.

-Puede, pero tú sabes lo que pasó, todo lo que luchamos, sufrimos y conseguimos Serenity y yo. No puedes ignorar que para ti sigo siendo el rey Endimión.

Tú también la quieres de vuelta; déjame intentar arreglarlo.

-Hay cosas que sólo ella podía arreglar. No hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga, Raquel? ¿Quedarme quieto, sin hacer nada? ¡La he visto desaparecer en mis brazos, por el amor de Dios! ¡Déjame intentarlo! Tú también quieres que ella vuelva así que llévame al siglo XX.

-Pero...

-¿No te has preguntado por qué Destino nos ha dejado a nosotros y nuestros recuerdos intactos? Nosotros estábamos relacionados con ella, con su desaparición deberíamos habernos evaporado con Cristal Tokio y el resto de la humanidad o, al menos, perder la memoria de un pasado que nunca ocurrió. Tiene planes para nosotros, para hacerla volver. Y haré hasta lo imposible.

Plutón miró hacia el suelo, dubitativa. La lealtad hacia la reina y el puesto que le habían asignado luchaba contra el deseo de volver a ver Tokio de Cristal tal como fue y a la misma Serenity. Endimión vio su lucha interna reflejada en su rostro.

-Piensa en la Pequeña Dama, Raquel. ¿Qué será de ella ahora?

Plutón lo miró, asombrada de que el gran Endimión jugara con ella con un golpe tan bajo. Pero había logrado convencerla. Con un movimiento de su cetro, la guerrero Plutón abrió las puertas del tiempo a su rey.

-Estaremos en contacto, Raquel. La haremos volver. Tenlo por seguro –dijo Endimión, adentrándose en las brumas del tiempo.

-¡Serena no puede estar muerta! – gritó ChibiUsa, tras unos segundos de silencio, intentando asimilar aquella información.

-Lo siento, ChibiUsa. Llegamos demasiado tarde –le dijo Marte.

-¡Estáis mintiendo! ¿Por qué me mentís? ¡Ella es Sailor Moon, no puede morir!

ChibiUsa corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Serena que, una vez roto el Cristal de Plata, había perdido su transformación y mostraba su uniforme de la escuela. Darien, completamente en shock, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza al verla llegar a su posición. Llorando, la niña agitó el cuerpo de Serena.

-¡Serena! ¡Serena, tonta, despierta! ¡Se acabó la broma, no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Serena! –gritó la niña. En ese momento, se oyó un ruido de cristales rotos y ChibiUsa vio cómo el Cristal de Plata del futuro se rompía, como había ocurrido con el de Serena, en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué está pasando? –se preguntó en voz alta ChibiUsa, mientras perdía su transformación. Entonces, el cielo se cubrió de una espiral de nubes negras a la vez que una figura armada con una espada descendía de ellas. Las guerreros se pusieron en guardia, pensando que era su enemigo, pero la luna llena, con su luz, les permitió distinguir en él los rasgos de Endimión.

-¡Rey Endimión! –gritaron, sorprendidas, las guerreros. Endimión las ignoró y dirigió su vista hacia Darien, todavía ensimismado.

-¡Así que todo esto es culpa tuya, Darien! ¡No has podido protegerla! ¡Tú tienes la culpa, maldita sea! –gritó Endimión.

-¡No le digas eso, él no tuvo la culpa! ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Rey Endimión? –le dijo Rai.

-¿Qué qué es lo que quiero? ¡Quiero saber por qué mi esposa embarazada ha desaparecido entre mis brazos! –gritó, enseñando el vestido vacío y la corona de la reina Serenity. Las guerreros gritaron, sorprendidas.

-¿La reina Serenity ha...desaparecido? –preguntó Amy, sin poderlo creer.

-¡Sí, ella, Tokio de Cristal y toda la humanidad! ¡El futuro ha cambiado!

-¡Mamá! ¡No puede ser! –gritó ChibiUsa, llorando. Endimión no se había dado cuenta de la presencia en el grupo de la niña, pero su mirada se dulcificó un ápice al ver a su hija. Dejando en el suelo el vestido y la corona, abrió sus brazos.

-¡Pequeña Dama! –la llamó. ChibiUsa corrió a recibir el abrazo de su padre, pero, cuando llegó a su altura, los brazos ansiosos de Endimión atravesaron su cuerpecito, mientras se hacía cada vez más transparente.

-¿¡Qué está pasando!? –gritó Endimión, mirando horrorizado a su hija.

-¡¡Papá!!

-Serena murió antes de su momento. El futuro ha cambiado. Eso quiere decir que ChibiUsa... ya no nacerá –dijo Luna-. ChibiUsa no existirá nunca.

-¡No lo permitiré! –gritó Endimión, intentando asir a su hija, mientras ella alzaba su brazo hacia su padre. Pero no pudo ser; minutos después, ChibiUsa, la princesa Serena, había desaparecido y en su lugar solo quedó, como si nunca hubiera existido, la llave con la que se comunicaba con Plutón.

-¡¡ChibiUsa!! –gritaron las guerreros y Darien.

-¡¡Pequeña Dama!! –gritó Endimión, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. En un momento, Endimión había perdido todo lo que una vez había amado y querido por encima de todo: su querida esposa Serenity y su hija. Un grito procedente de su corazón roto hizo estremecer hasta los cimientos más profundos de la Tierra.

-¡Estarás contento, Darien! –gritó Endimión, mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, preso de la desesperación-. ¡Tu ineptitud nos ha hecho perder todo lo que hemos amado! ¡Tú no pudiste protegerla, eres tan responsable de su muerte como aquel la mató! ¡Hemos perdido nuestro futuro!

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Prometo actualizar pronto. ¡Por favor, dejad comentarios y reviews! ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

Diclaimer: Ya lo dije en el capítulo 1, pero ahora señalo que no lo voy a volver a repetir: no soy propietaria de Sailor Moon ni de ninguno de sus personajes, que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Si yo fuera su propietaria, Darien se pondría emotivo más a menudo.

Capítulo 3 

Tuvieron que irse de allí. Los muchachos que habían sido acosados por el monstruo, aún sin nombre, que había matado a Serena habían avisado a la policía y ninguno tenía intención de explicar a las autoridades lo que no debía ser revelado. Por ello, decidieron todos acudir al templo de Rai, donde podrían planear su próximo paso con mayor tranquilidad. Rai echó con celeridad de allí a su abuelo y a Fernando, su ayudante, para que nada supieran y, mientras Darien se encerraba con el cuerpo de Serena en la habitación principal, el resto de las guerreros intentaban, en el salón, superar su pena y buscar un plan para salvar una vez más a su princesa.

En el exterior, junto a las escaleras del templo, Endimión miraba la luna apretando junto a su pecho la llave de Plutón que su hija había dejado atrás al desaparecer, intentando dominar sus sentimientos. Quería llorar, gritar, luchar, reclamar al cielo o a quien fuera menester la razón por la que le había quitado a los seres amados, la razón por la cual les había tocado a Serenity y él, que habían querido siempre estar, simplemente, juntos, sin más deseos de fama, gloria y poder, una vida de constante lucha y zozobra, con la autoridad del gobierno de un reino y la obligación de un trono, más un castigo que un regalo. Cuál había sido su pecado en otra vida, se había preguntado Endimión muchas veces, que le había acarreado como castigo el destino de salvaguarda de todo el universo a él y a su esposa, sin un solo minuto de respiro. Pero de nada servía, a esas alturas, una protesta que sólo obtendría como respuesta el eco vacío de sus palabras. Sólo quedaba él para luchar; y por Serena juraba que jamás se rendiría.

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso! –dijo una voz a su espalda-. ¡Acababa de ver morir a Serena y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que culparle de lo ocurrido! ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos?

-Era su misión, su deseo, protegerla y fracasó. En última instancia, es su culpa y por ello ahora Serenity y la Pequeña Dama han desaparecido. Además, yo tampoco estoy en condiciones de ser amable con nadie –le dijo, sin volverse, Endimión a Rai.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó!

-No me hace falta. Me conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si no he muerto yo antes que ella intentando protegerla es porque Serena se sacrificó para salvarme. Sé que no me equivoco al pensar eso, ella siempre ha tenido en muy poca consideración su vida si perderla implicaba salvarme.

-Ya lo sé –dijo Rai-. Es un comportamiento en ella que siempre aborrecí. ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, rey Endimión?

-Ahora ya sólo soy Endimión. Y lo que quiero es trazar un plan para recuperarlas.

-Pero, Endimión, Serena ha muerto. La muerte es lo único que es irreversible –dijo Rai, en voz baja. Endimión esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Me sorprendes, Rai. ¿Dónde está ahora tu carácter?

-Se quedó en ese parque junto a Serena.

-Rai, si hay algo que Serena nos ha enseñado a ambos a lo largo de los años es que la esperanza nunca se debe perder, aún en los momentos más difíciles. Si me rindo ahora, entonces sí que desaparecerán definitivamente. Y no voy a permitirlo. Además, muchas veces nos hemos visto en tesituras parecidas y, al final, ella siempre ha vuelto a nosotros. Sería un cobarde si las abandonara a un destino que no está escrito.

-Las otras ocasiones siempre fueron batallas.

-¿Y lo de Fiore qué fue? ¿Un espejismo? Si no me equivoco, esa aventura ya la habéis pasado en esta época.

-Fue muy poco tiempo. Esta vez Serena lleva varias horas muerta. Y tuvimos mucha suerte; dudo mucho que una oportunidad como esa la volvamos a tener en esta ocasión.

-Me da igual lo que digas, Rai. No pienso traicionar la fe que Serena siempre ha puesto en nosotros poniéndome a llorar mi desgracia sin mover ni un dedo por encontrar una solución. Si es necesario, me pasaré toda la vida buscando. Serena me enseñó que no hay nada imposible si nos mueve el amor. Y nadie las quiere más que yo –dijo Endimión, atándose la cadena de la llave de ChibiUsa al cuello y encaminándose escaleras abajo.

-¿A dónde va?

-A ver a Plutón. Tenemos que trazar un plan.

-Nosotros le ayudaremos.

-No podéis. No tenéis experiencia suficiente.

-¡Hemos luchado mucho! ¡Hemos derrotado a numerosos enemigos! ¿Eso no importa?

-Sí, pero no es suficiente. Recuerda que Plutón y yo tenemos diez siglos de información y de experiencia más que vosotros. No puedes compararlo. Además, tu sitio está aquí. Serena y yo hablamos de esta posibilidad muchas veces, aunque yo siempre intentaba evitar el tema de su muerte, y me dijo quién debía sucederle como líder de los guerreros y, después del advenimiento de Cristal Tokio, como jefa de la protectoras de su hija y del reino hasta que la Pequeña Dama tuviera edad suficiente para alzarse con el trono. Supongo que Darien lo sabrá, pero creo que no está en condiciones de decírtelo.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Aún no lo has averiguado tú misma, Rai? Para Serena, su sucesora no podía ser otra que guerrero Marte, su más cercana amiga, pese a vuestras frecuentes peleas.

-Siempre pensé que Venus o Mercurio...

-No, Rai; siempre tú. Ahora ve a ocupar el puesto que te confió y vigila a Darien. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, aunque suene extraño, me pegaría dos tiros; te aseguro que si hubiera perdido toda esperanza, en este momento no me temblaría la mano. No defraudes su memoria permitiendo que aquel por el que murió haga inútil su sacrificio –dijo Endimión, descendiendo la escalinata del templo y perdiéndose en la noche.

-¿Darien? ¿Darien? –tocó Ami a la puerta de la habitación, sin obtener respuesta alguna del interior, como ya esperaba. Llevaba horas encerrado con el cadáver de Serena y todas temían, máxime desde la advertencia de Endimión a Rai, que hiciera alguna locura.

-¡Ya me harté, voy a volar esa estúpida puerta! –gritó Patricia, haciendo un gesto para que todas las guerreros se apartaran de su camino.

-¡No, Patricia! No puedes ser tan brusca. Darien estaba en shock, cualquier cosa que hagamos puede hacer peligrar su estabilidad en este momento. Déjame a mí –dijo Ami, sacando una horquilla de su bolsillo e intentando forzar la cerradura. Tras unos minutos de maniobra, la vieja puerta cedió con un clic-. Luna y yo hablaremos con él. Quedaos aquí.

Ami, con Luna en brazos, entraron en la habitación iluminada tan solo por la tenue luz de una lamparilla que yacía sobre la mesilla, que hacía aún más lúgubre la escena. Allí, tumbado sobre la cama, Darien, aún como el Señor del Antifaz, sostenía en su regazo el cadáver de Serena, abrazándola y cubriéndola con su capa, intentando mantener el calor de su cuerpo ya frío. Pero lo que más las sorprendió al entrar fue que Darien no estaba llorando; sus ojos azules miraban a un punto muy lejano en el infinito, perdido completamente en sus recuerdos. Ami estaba asustada; su expresión era casi la de un loco, la de alguien que anda de puntillas en esa delgada línea que separa la cordura y la demencia, que una mala palabra o un recuerdo despertado podía hacerle traspasar.

-¿Darien? –preguntó Ami con cautela. Él ignoró su presencia-. ¿Darien?

-Di algo, por favor, no has dicho una palabra desde que ChibiUsa... –continuó Luna-. Nos tienes preocupadas, por favor, reacciona.

Durante unos minutos, el silencio continuó siendo sepulcral. Ami y Luna ya iban a salir de la habitación, cuando Darien habló.

-¿Por qué no se produce? –dijo, como un susurro salido de lo más profundo del Infierno.

-¿El qué, Darien? –preguntó Ami, confusa.

-El milagro...¿por qué no ocurre nada? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo...¿Por qué no vuelve? Ella tiene que resucitar, como ocurrió después de la batalla contra Beryl, después de lo ocurrido con Fiore y como ha pasado tantas veces en las que ha burlado a la muerte. ¿Qué es lo que le hace diferente ahora? ¿Por qué no vuelve conmigo?

Ami y Luna bajaron la cabeza, entristecidas.

-Darien, creo que ya no te queda más que...

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ!? ¿QUÉ RESIGNARME A PERDERLA? ¡JAMÁS ME RESIGNARÉ A PERDER AL AMOR DE MI VIDA! –gritó él-. ¡DEJADME SOLO!

-Darien, escucha –dijo Luna, saltando sobre la cama-. Serena te salvó porque tú eras lo que más quería en este mundo.

-Eso ya no importa –dijo Darien, dándole la espalda.

-Te daré algo que te pertenece –dijo Luna, saltando sobre el cuerpo de Serena y buscando en su falda hasta encontrar un bolsillo interior bien disimulado, cerrado con una pequeña cremallera. La abrió con su boca y sacó lo que había en su interior-. Serena me dijo una vez, después de lo que ocurrió con Fiore, que quería que esto volviera a tus manos, para que siempre la recordaras.

-Cómo podría olvidarla...un solo minuto... –murmuró él, tomando en su mano la caja de música de la Luna en forma de estrella que la gata le ofrecía. Abrió su tapa con aprensión y dejó que la lenta música le transportara de nuevo a los recuerdos.

-Desde el mismo momento en que se lo diste, cuando todavía no sabíais quiénes habíais sido, Serena nunca se ha separado de él. Ella decía que cuando se sentía sola o cuando pensaba que no podía soportar la carga de ser Sailor Moon y la Princesa Serenity, escuchaba la canción y sentía que tú estabas a su lado, dándole fuerzas –le contó Luna, sonriendo, mientras intentaba contener sus lágrimas-. Lo llevaba incluso cuando se transformaba en Sailor Moon; aunque parezca mentira que en ese vestido pudiera caber algo más.

Ni Ami ni Darien apreciaron la sutil broma de la gata guardiana. Los tres se limitaron a escuchar la canción hasta que terminó.

-Si pretendías hacerme sentir mejor, no lo has conseguido.

-Creo que nada puede hacerte sentir mejor en este momento, Darien. Sólo quiero que comprendas su acto. Ella te salvó porque te amaba más que a nada. No la culpes por lo que pasó. Todas sabemos que tú harías, que tú ya hiciste en su momento, lo mismo por ella. Lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa, todo queda bajo la responsabilidad de Serena –dijo Luna.

-Dejadme solo, por favor –pidió de nuevo Darien.

-Nosotras nunca te dejaremos solo. Se lo prometimos –dijo Ami. Darien la miró sin comprender-. Serena nos hizo prometer a todas que, si alguna vez ella moría, jamás permitiríamos que pasaras solo ni un día. Que nosotras seríamos tu familia. Y pensamos cumplirlo hasta el último día de nuestras vidas. Nunca volverás a estar solo.

-Parece que Serena lo dejó todo bien atado... –susurró Darien.

-Lo ocurrido con Fiore le hizo platearse algunas cuestiones. Lo único cierto es que ella sigue cuidando de ti desde donde quiera que esté –dijo Luna.

-Ella es...ella era un ángel. No está en otro sitio que no sea el cielo –dijo Darien, volviendo a abrazar su cuerpo. Ami y Luna asintieron mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

-Darien, ella murió por ti. Tienes que vivir; si no, su muerte será en vano –dijo Ami, antes de cerrar la puerta a su paso.

Darien apenas la escuchó. Después de que se cerrara la puerta a su espalda, pensó que Serena no debía estar cómoda en esa posición, por lo que, levantándose de la cama, acomodó su cuerpo en el centro de la misma, cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho y peinando levemente su largo pelo rubio sobre la almohada. A un lado de su cuerpo, dejó Darien expuesto el broche con el cristal de plata que seguía destrozado y el centro corazón que le había servido de arma; al otro lado, dejó puesto un peluche de conejo que ChibiUsa se había dejado en la casa de Rai tiempo atrás y que no había desaparecido, como el resto de las cosas que un día pertenecieron a la niña, a causa de que también fue de Serena cuando era pequeña.

Darien se arrodilló junto a la cama que en ahora servía de túmulo a aquella por la que dio la vida. La miró por largo rato, para sonreír amargamente a continuación.

-Si no te hubiera visto morir, juraría por el cielo que duermes –dijo él, apartándole por un segundo el flequillo de la cara-. ¿Cómo puede ser un cadáver tan dulce, tan hermoso? Mi pequeña cabeza de chorlito, mi amor, mi vida. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no pude nunca hacerte comprender que sin ti yo no soy nada? Perdóname; por favor, perdóname. No pude protegerte, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte. Y por mi causa ahora estás muerta y yo, enterrado en vida, pues no puedo seguir adelante sin tu sonrisa, tus locuras, tu alegría, tu cariño y tu amor. Yo no era nada antes de ti y no seré nada después. ¿Sabes? Creo que jamás te dije de verdad lo mucho que te quería. Sé que lo sabías; a la hora de la verdad, siempre respondí, cuidándote y protegiéndote de todos tus enemigos, pero muy pocas veces salieron de mí palabras de amor; la declaración real, rodilla en tierra, que todas las chicas soñadoras como tú esperaban de su príncipe. Nunca fue necesario, pero no hubiera estado de más, y ahora me arrepiento de no haberte dicho tantas cosas...Lo siento, Serena. Hasta que tú llegaste, siempre estuve solo y me acostumbré a no mostrar sentimientos a nadie; no estaba habituado a dejarme llevar por los impulsos y tú lo hacías todo tan fácil para mí...siempre diciéndome lo mucho que me querías y lo maravilloso que era...Entonces, yo sólo tenía que responder un "y yo también" o algo parecido y ya estaba todo solucionado. Incluso olvidé tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? Es cierto que nunca lo supe, pero, soy tu novio, debí haberlo averiguado, pero, pasado tu enfado, jamás volviste a recordármelo; eras incapaz de guardar rencor a nadie, ¿cómo me lo ibas a guardar a mí? Mi Sere...mezcla genial de mujer y niña, mi pequeña despistada llena de vida, mi bondadosa cabeza de chorlito, mi mujer dulce y comprensiva, ¿cómo pudiste enamorarme así para luego dejarme? ¿Cómo explicarte con palabras, ahora que ya no me escuchas, lo que sólo se puede sentir? Muy poca gente puede comprender lo que es un amor que atraviesa el tiempo, sentirlo, disfrutarlo y creerlo eterno, para luego, en un segundo, ser arrebatado; el miedo, las dudas y el dolor que provoca, aunque verte sonreír una vez más me compensaba de todo. Ellos no entienden nada; sólo tú me entendías. Para ellos fuiste la Princesa de la Luna; pero no saben que para mí eras la reina de mi corazón. ¿Por qué esta vez no me dejaste morir por ti? Acostumbrado estaba a ser yo el herido, el secuestrado, el muerto, jamás he tenido el valor necesario para poder vivir un solo día sin verte. Dime, mi amor, ¿por qué no me has dejado esta vez morir contigo? ¡Déjame ir contigo, Serena!

Dijo, ante su cadáver, para desplomarse llorando sobre su pecho inanimado. Darien deseó que trajeran a su presencia al diablo para poder ofrecerle su alma a cambio de un minuto más con ella para decirle lo mucho que la quería.

Rayaba el alba cuando Endimión volvió al templo de Rai acompañado por la imagen de Plutón, que, pese a las circunstancias, se resistía a dejar su puesto en la puerta del Tiempo. Antes de entrar a reunirse con las guerreras, Plutón detuvo a su rey una vez más.

-¿Está seguro, Majestad? Sigo pensando que es muy arriesgado. Ella es todopoderosa, puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

-Es la única solución que hemos podido encontrar para hacerlas volver, Raquel. Y precisamente porque es todopoderosa es la única capaz de resucitar a la Serena del pasado para que todo se arregle en el futuro. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

-Pero no tiene por qué acceder a su petición, Señor.

-Ella nos ha dejado todos nuestros recuerdos intactos por alguna razón. Además, Darien y las guerreros tampoco han olvidado a la Pequeña Dama como hubieran debido hacer con alguien que...en realidad nunca existió. Además, ella le debe un importante favor a Serenity que ahora debería retribuirle. Estoy seguro de que tiene algún plan para nosotros.

-Tiene que haber alguna otra manera...

-Está decidido. Si decide matarme, al menos podré soñar con Serenity sin tener miedo de despertar.

-Tan filosófico como siempre, Señor, si me permite la expresión.

-Hay cosas que, pese al devenir del tiempo, nunca cambian, mi querida Raquel. Ahora, contémosles a las guerreros y a mi yo pasado toda la historia; deben estar preparados para lo que puede pasar, les diremos lo que ocurrió y por qué ella la hará volver. Volveré con Serenity o no volveré –dijo Endimión, encaminándose dentro del templo de Rai. En el salón, todas las guerreros reunidas se levantaron al verlo llegar.

-Rey Endimión... –murmuró Rai.

-Tengo un plan. Tengo que explicaros muchas cosas antes de llevarlo a cabo, pero... –decía Endimión, cuando oyeron cómo se abría la puerta de la habitación principal y unos pasos se encaminaban hacia el salón.

-Darien... –exclamó Ami, cuando éste abrió la puerta del salón y se dejó ver. Darien y Endimión se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, olvidando al resto de personas que había en ese lugar. Darien le miraba con odio y Endimión, a su yo pasado, con reproche.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres? –dijo, finalmente, Darien-. Sea lo que sea, lo haré.

-Lo haré yo –le contestó Endimión, muy altivo-. Es el único ser que posee el poder suficiente para traer a alguien de entre los muertos.

-Pero, ¿quién, por todos los demonios? –dijo Darien, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba ante su insolente yo futuro.

-Destino...Destino puede traer de vuelta a Serena.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os guste, jeje. Sé que me repito, pero me ha hecho tanta ilusión recibir tantas reviews, y todas alabando mi trabajo que no puedo dejar de daros las gracias por ello. Me encanta que os guste y, personalmente, siempre me he preguntado cómo sería que los personajes se encontraran con sus homólogos futuros cara a cara, sobre todo Darien, que es, quizás, el personaje protagonista más oscuro y del que menos sabemos de todos. Por favor, continuad dejando reviews, comentarios y lo que queráis. Además, como ya he comentado, es mi primer fanfic y nadie nace sabiendo. Por ejemplo, si Ydiel no me hubiera dicho que pusiera para poder recibir anónimos (muchas gracias), no me habría dado cuenta, porque yo había dado por sentado que, como no había indicado lo contrario, los anónimos podrían dejarse y ¡voy y me entero de que se ponía solo! Problemillas de novata, jeje. Por ello, que, por favor, sigáis dejando vuestros comentarios y reviews. Además, he actualizado la Bio, por si alguien quiere pasarse.

_Parece que os ha sorprendido bastante la reacción que ha tenido Endimión para con Darien en el capítulo 2. La verdad es que se pasó, pero fue por el dolor, al fin y al cabo, se sentía impotente por haber visto desaparecer a su hija y a su esposa sin poder hacer nada. Además, aunque resulte extraño, en realidad se está reprochando a sí mismo el no haberla protegido, pues todos conocemos al personaje de Darien, siempre sobreprotegiendo a Serena y en realidad él nunca o en ocasiones de muy corto alcance en el tiempo (pues se solucionan muy deprisa) ha visto a Serena en peligro o herida, por lo que una situación como ésta nunca la hemos visto realmente en el anime. Gracias por vuestras reviews y seguidme escribiendo, por favor. _

_Un apunte: Tienes razón, Celia Chiba, las fans de Darien deben de estar bastante contentas con mi fic, porque hay dos Darien para disfrutar, jeje, además que muy diferentes entre sí. Se nota (o esa es mi intención, no sé qué pensaréis vosotros) la experiencia y bagaje que lleva Endimión con respecto a la (en comparación) poca que tiene Darien en estas lides. Siguen siendo el mismo personaje, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias les han cambiado y, en muchas ocasiones, nadie es tan exigente con una persona como él mismo. Todavía no sé cómo lo voy a hacer, pero la conversación entre Darien y Endimión promete. Mi único deseo es no decepcionaros y que os guste lo que escribo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

_P.D: ¿Pensabais que cuando puse Destino con mayúscula y sin artículo en el capítulo 2 era una errata o una falta de ortografía? Pues no, queridos amigos, estaba puesto así aposta; como se ha visto en este capítulo, Destino es un personaje. No creo que os sea difícil, dado su nombre, averiguar su naturaleza, pero su relación con Endimión y su desarrollo en la historia tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Prometo actualizar pronto, por favor, otra vez, dejen reviews, cada vez que suena el correo del messenger anunciando una review me hace mucha ilusión! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¿Destino? –murmuró Darien, sin comprender-. ¿Te refieres al destino que se supone que rige nuestro futuro? Eso son sólo supersticiones de viejas...

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes, idiota! –gritó, furibundo, Endimión, a la vez que cogía a Darien por el cuello de su esmoquin-. ¿Crees que porque no sepas algo, porque no lo hayas visto nunca, quiere decir que no existe? ¡Tú menos que nadie deberías pensar así! ¡Hace un par de años pensabas que la Luna sólo era un satélite de la Tierra, que Selene y Endimión eran únicamente personajes de un mito griego y que la existencia de una guerrero protectora de la justicia era poco más que una leyenda urbana! ¡Y mírate ahora!

-¡Basta! ¡Dejad de comportaros como críos! ¡La vida de Serena está en juego! –gritó Rai, separando a ambos. Se miraron con odio, pero ante la aseveración de Rai no pudieron decir nada-. Continúe, Majestad.

-Está bien. Vosotros apenas habéis pasado nada comparado con los que os queda por venir, pero intentaré explicaros lo siguiente de la manera más simple posible, porque saber más de lo debido quizá altere aún más vuestro futuro: el universo no está regido por los dioses que vosotros conocéis. Es cierto que cada planeta tiene unos dioses determinados que se adscriben a diversas áreas, pero el universo en toda su extensión está regido por tres diosas todopoderosas: Destino, Vida y Muerte.

-¿Destino, Vida y Muerte? –preguntaron los demás, incrédulos.

-Sí...sus nombres son distintos, pero nosotros las conocemos por sus advocaciones. No es difícil averiguar su cometido y, si lo pensáis bien, todo en la existencia se reduce a ellas. Destino comanda con mano de hierro a las otras dos diosas, que se ven sujetas a sus designios. Destino controla la vida de todos los seres del universo: lo que fueron, lo que son y lo que pudieron ser; cada individuo decide su vida, el futuro cambia con cada elección que hacemos, pero hay unas pautas, unas líneas generales para cada uno de nosotros que Destino elige y a las que estamos sujetos: por ejemplo, vosotras jamás elegisteis ser guerreros, ni yo ser rey, ni Serena ser la princesa de la Luna... Nuestras elecciones se circunscriben a las pautas decididas por Destino, que controla así a todo ser viviente. Vida dirige la existencia de los seres obedeciendo a Destino y Muerte se encarga de arrebatársela, cuidar el Inframundo y juzgar a las almas según sus actos. Así, esta tríada dirige el universo.

"Pero, después de que Serenity y yo despertásemos a la Tierra tras la glaciación que la asoló y se alzara el Reino de Tokio de Cristal, Serenity, con el Cristal de Plata, consiguió la juventud y la existencia casi eternas para sus habitantes. En el esquema antes planteado, esto dejaba a Muerte sin función y en franca desventaja en el pulso de poder que había entre las tres diosas en lo que la Tierra, muy valiosa por su gran cantidad de habitantes y recursos, se refería. Muerte y Destino eran ambas diosas muy poderosas, sobrepasando a Vida en muchos aspectos y Muerte, tremendamente ambiciosa, siempre quiso el puesto que Destino tenía controlando el universo. A causa de su pérdida de poder en la Tierra y tomándolo como excusa para llevar a cabo una revolución largamente deseada por ella, Muerte reclutó a su ejército compuesto por las almas de los muertos y dio un golpe de mano a la hegemonía de Destino sobre el Universo".

"La guerra entre ellas fue terrible y se dejó sentir en todo el universo, aunque Serenity protegió a la Tierra de su influencia con el Cristal de Plata. Destino estaba perdiendo poder; ni siquiera ella puede eliminar a los que ya están muertos y la influencia de Muerte se fue extendiendo poco a poco por todo el universo. Entonces, Destino recurrió a Serenity; ella, con su Cristal de Plata podía purificar a esos muertos controlados por la maldad de su rival y darle la victoria. Por supuesto, Serenity no podía siquiera considerar la posibilidad de negarse si con su ayuda se salvaban de morir millones de seres inocentes del universo, así que aceptó sin titubear. La única condición la puse yo: que la vida de Serenity, tras utilizar el Cristal de Plata para destruir al ejército de Muerte, fuese respetada. Serenity, como siempre, ante la perspectiva de salvar la vida de otros, no se había preocupado por sí misma; pero yo sabía, cómo sabéis vosotros, que usar el Cristal de Plata supone un serio riesgo para su vida, sobre todo en una batalla tan violenta como la que iba a producirse. Destino aceptó mi condición y Serenity y yo, tras dejar a Cristal Tokio y a la Pequeña Dama bien custodiados por las guerreros, partimos al campo de batalla".

"La lucha fue terrible; el ejército de espectros comandados por Muerte no daba tregua y los siervos de Destino fueron masacrados sin piedad hasta que Serenity, usando el Cristal de Plata con toda su fuerza, consiguió purificar las almas de los muertos y devolverlas a su sueño eterno. Serenity debía morir como consecuencia de esa batalla, pero Destino respetó el trato y le devolvió su energía antes de que se agotase. Tras nuestra victoria, Destino encarceló a Muerte por el resto de la eternidad y tomó bajo su mando el control del Inframundo, haciéndose aún más poderosa. Serenity, como ya he señalado, no le pidió nada a cambio de su ayuda y Destino le dijo que algún día le devolvería el favor".

-Es tiempo de que Destino devuelva el favor a Serenity resucitando a su pasada para que ella y su hija puedan volver a existir–finalizó Endimión su relato, mientras todos en el salón le escuchaban con atención.

-Pero estamos en el presente, Majestad –objetó Ami-. Serena no ha hecho nada por Destino todavía, no le debe ningún favor. Aún no ha pasado nada, ¿cómo va a esgrimir ese argumento ante ella?

-Como ya he dicho, Ami, Destino es omnisapiente: sabe lo que ha pasado, lo que pasa, lo que pasará y lo que pudo pasar si hubiésemos tomado una decisión u otra. Ella es perfectamente consciente de lo que Serenity hizo, en este caso, hará por ella en su momento.

-¡Pues vayamos a verla! ¡Ella traerá de vuelta a Serena! ¡Se lo debe! –gritó Darien.

-No es tan fácil –dijo la imagen de Plutón, que se mantenía aparte del resto del auditorio. Todos se volvieron a mirarla.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Darien, nervioso.

-Destino es todopoderosa. No tiene por qué atender a vuestra petición. Puede mataros moviendo un dedo y lo hará si no le gusta lo que decís –dijo Plutón.

-Yo conocí a Destino. Es como una niña caprichosa que juega con la vida del universo, sin importarle nada lo que pueda pasarles. Es inteligente, impredecible y malévola; en cualquier momento mandará la desgracia sobre alguien que hasta aquel momento fue favorecida por ella y enviará a la muerte sobre cualquiera en el instante en que su capricho así lo deseé. Para ella sólo somos hormigas sin importancia que nos movemos con un cometido concreto en su tablero de juego. No tiene por qué hacer caso de la promesa que hizo a Serenity un día; pero quizá lo haga. No tenemos otra elección que apelar a Destino. Serena murió, Serenity, la Pequeña Dama y Cristal Tokio desaparecieron, no tenemos nada que perder. Además, Plutón y yo seguimos vivos y con nuestros recuerdos intactos, al igual que vosotros recordáis a la Pequeña Dama cuando no debería ser así. Sé que tiene algo planeado para nosotros o de lo contrario me hubiera hecho desaparecer para que no pudiera daros esta información.

-Sigo pensando que es muy arriesgado. El camino hasta el palacio de Destino es peligroso y ella jugará con vosotros tanto como quiera –objetó Plutón.

-¿Dónde está el palacio de Destino? –preguntó Darien.

-No lo busques en la Tierra; su palacio está en otra dimensión, fuera del alcance de los mortales, rodeado por un extenso laberinto lleno de trampas para asegurar su impenetrabilidad. Pero Destino nos mostró el camino a Serenity y a mí a propósito de la batalla, así que yo puedo ir.

-¡Iré contigo! –dijo Darien.

-No es necesario. Quédate –dijo Endimión.

-¡No era una pregunta! ¡Iré contigo y punto! ¡Aunque tu esposa haya desaparecido, es mi Serena la que ha muerto y haré lo que sea para recuperarla! ¡Destino no sabe con quién se ha ido a enfrentar!

-¡Sé prudente, Darien! –gritó Ami-. Si Destino te mata, ChibiUsa tampoco nacerá nunca, tenlo en cuenta.

-Ami tiene razón. Deberías quedarte. Mi muerte no alterará ni el destino de la Pequeña Dama ni del niño que Serenity esperaba –dijo Endimión, volviéndose hacia la ventana del salón para evitar que Darien y las guerreros vieran la pena reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Serena...estaba...? –murmuró Darien.

-Sí. Me lo acababa de decir. Si todo esto se arregla, él o ella recibirá el título de príncipe o princesa de la Tierra, ya que la Pequeña Dama heredó el de princesa de la Luna. Aunque eso no importa demasiado, ya que ahora la Tierra es regida por Serenity y la Pequeña Dama, como la hija mayor, heredará el trono algún día. Pero eso me da igual; lo único que yo quiero es tener de vuelta a mi familia.

-De todas formas, iré. Ella es todo lo que me importa y no dejaré en manos de nadie el salvarla. Ni siquiera en las de mi yo futuro. El hecho de acompañarte no es cuestionable –dijo Darien.

-Está bien. Así podré vigilarte, por las posibles represalias que pudiera tomar Destino en contra de mi pasado. No me importa morir, pero si mis hijos desaparecen por tu causa, nada te librará de mis iras.

-Si el va, nosotras también iremos –dijo Rai.

-No, Rai. Recordad que ahora Sailor Moon ha muerto; si venís con nosotros, la Tierra estará desprotegida. Además, debéis custodiar el cuerpo de Serena; no debe caer en manos enemigas –dijo Endimión. Las guerreros asintieron, apenadas.

-¡Vámonos, entonces! –gritó Darien.

-Tenemos que esperar hasta el atardecer. El amanecer ya ha pasado y el momento en el que el sol sale o se oculta es cuando se abren los portales dimensionales –dijo Endimión.

-Mejor. Así podréis descansar un poco y comer algo antes de vuestra partida. No habéis dormido ni comido nada desde anoche... –dijo Luna.

-Como si pudiera...-contestó Darien.

-No te preocupes, Luna, no tengo hambre. Iré a tomar el aire. Plutón –dijo Endimión a la imagen de la guerrera, que se inclinó al oír su nombre-, vuelve a tu puesto. Avísame de cualquier cambio, por mínimo que sea. Nos veremos al atardecer.

-Sí, Majestad –dijo la imagen de Plutón, desapareciendo. Endimión se encaminó a la puerta del salón.

-Yo volveré con Serena...Aún no es del todo de día y esa habitación apenas tiene luz...Ya sabéis que Serena tiene miedo a la oscuridad, debe estar asustada... mejor voy con ella...me debe estar necesitando... –murmuró Darien, sin apenas darse cuenta de la locura que estaba diciendo, antes de salir del salón. Endimión, tras lanzarle una larga mirada, salió en dirección al exterior.

-Pobre Darien... –murmuró Carola-. Se está volviendo loco...

-El rey Endimión también...Pero ahora, tenemos esperanzas –dijo Luna-. Si bien en estos momentos no confío en el criterio de Darien, Endimión tiene de su lado el valor de la experiencia, de la edad...y el poder que le otorga la información de lo que ha pasado y el conocimiento anterior de Destino. La información es poder y él siempre ha sido muy inteligente. Confío en Endimión...sé que él traerá de vuelta a Serena.

-Esperemos...porque si fracasan perderemos a Serena y a ChibiUsa, pero también a Darien...y nuestro futuro –murmuró Rai.

Darien entró en la habitación dónde Serena reposaba. Habían pasado pocas horas desde su muerte y todavía era ella. Darien no podía evitar pensar que seguía viva; simplemente, no podía aceptar su muerte. Apartó el broche y el cetro corazón que había puesto a su lado y, quitándose los zapatos, se tumbó a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo y cubriendo a ambos con su capa.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... Volverás a mí...o yo iré contigo...-susurró Darien, antes de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho inanimado y de cerrar los ojos mientras se perdía que su olor, que aún conservaba su cuerpo, abrazándola. Estuvo así, en silencio, hasta que se quedó dormido, presto a soñar con Serena.

_Endimión estaba perdido en la niebla. No sabía dónde estaba; no era su época, ni tampoco su pasado. No podía ver nada ni a nadie; todo estaba cubierto de un silencio sepulcral. Continuó andando cuando comenzó a distinguir una figura en la lejanía; no podía verla bien, pero aquel peinado era inconfundible para él. _

_-¡Serenity! –gritó Endimión. _

_-¡Endimión! ¿Dónde estás? –gritó la figura a su vez. _

_-¡Aquí! ¡Quédate quieta, ya voy! –gritó Endimión, corriendo hacia la figura. Poco a poco, los rasgos de la Reina de Tokio de Cristal se fueron perfilando en la niebla, hasta que ella le vio y, sonriendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, corrió hacia él y se abrazaron con fuerza. _

_-¡Endimión, mi amor! ¡No podía verte por ninguna parte, estaba perdida y todo el cuerpo me dolía! ¡Tenía tanto miedo, no podía moverme, ni respirar, ni...! –le dijo ella, llorando. Él la abrazó a su vez, intentando contener sus propias lágrimas. _

_-No te preocupes, mi niña, ya ha pasado todo, yo estoy contigo. Yo te protegeré, tranquila, no tengas miedo –le dijo él, dulcemente, mientras la besaba en la frente-. Te quiero. _

_-Ya lo sé. Si estoy contigo, nada puede salir mal. Yo también te quiero –dijo ella, sonriendo, mientras le besaba. En ese momento, todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, siendo sustituido por fuego, llamas y destrucción. Endimión estrechó a Serenity contra sí, dispuesto a no dejársela arrebatar. _

_-¿Qué está pasando? –gritó Endimión. _

_-¡Rey Endimión! ¿Creías que te la iba a devolver tan fácilmente?¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –dijo una voz que parecía salida de las mismísimas entrañas de la Tierra. _

_-¡Destino! ¡Le debes un favor a mi esposa! ¡Si no fuera por ella, Muerte te habría destronado! –dijo él, mientras abrazaba a Serenity con más fuerza. _

_-Eso es cierto. Pero no tengo por qué estarle agradecida a una simple humana que, como todos los demás, debe existir tan sólo para servirme. Además, eso fue hace tiempo y lo pasado, pasado está...Serenity ya no me hace falta. No tengo por qué respetar su vida más que la de los demás...Yo, que he llevado a la destrucción a familias enteras, padres, madres, hijos, hermanos, nietos, que he arrasado países y borrado del mapa poblaciones con un simple movimiento de mano, ¿por qué tendría que respetar la vida de esta mujer? –dijo Destino, mientras una mano negra le arrebataba a Serenity de los brazos. _

_-¡Serenity! ¡Devuélvemela! _

_-¡Endimión! –gritó ella, mientras la mano negra que la tenía presa comenzaba a apretar, haciéndole gritar de dolor. _

_-¡Déjala! ¡La estás haciendo daño! ¡Destino, suelta a mi esposa!_

_-¡Jajajajaja! Simples mortales...con desearlo no es suficiente. Serenity ya no me hace falta y he decidido llevármela conmigo. Has vivido muchos años felices a su lado, ahora jamás volverás a verla. Adiós, Endimión –dijo Destino, mientras Serenity desparecía entre gritos de dolor. _

_-¡SERENITY! ¡SERENITY! –gritaba Endimión, pero sólo le respondió el eco de su propia voz. _

-¡SERENITY! –gritó Endimión, despertándose con lágrimas en los ojos. Se había quedado dormido en el porche del templo. Todo fue un sueño. Pero había sido tan real...Casi podía seguir sintiendo el cuerpo de Serenity en sus brazos...y también sus gritos. ¡Maldita Destino! No iba a ser nada fácil tratar con ella.

-¡Rey Endimión! –dijo Rai, corriendo hacia él, alarmada-. ¿Qué ocurre? Estabais gritando...llamándola...

-No ocurre nada, Rai. Fue un sueño, nada más. Vuelve dentro –dijo él, levantándose.

-¿Necesita algo? ¿Aunque sólo sea hablar? –preguntó Rai, acercándose a él. Endimión dejó escapar una media sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por mí, Rai. Iré a dar una vuelta, volveré antes del atardecer –dijo él, yéndose sin más preámbulos. Rai suspiró mientras le veía partir.

-Darien no ha cambiado tanto como parece –dijo Luna, sentándose junto a las piernas de Rai, habiendo observado la escena.

-Es un tonto y siempre lo será –dijo Rai, airada-. Siempre igual. ¿Por qué demonios no se dejará ayudar?

-Darien siempre ha sido una persona muy solitaria y reservada, supongo que eso ha sido en buena medida por lo mucho que sufrió en su niñez.

-Es cierto. Sólo ha sido capaz de confiar plenamente en Serena y ella le dio paz, amor y alegría. Quizá por eso la quiere tanto.

-Por eso y por muchas otras cosas –dijo Luna, defendiendo a la que aún consideraba su dueña-. Si Darien y él no la recuperan, no sé que será de ellos.

-No pensemos en eso –dijo Rai-, y vayamos a ver a Darien, porque le haré comer aunque sea a golpes.

El atardecer llegó después de una larga espera. Minutos antes, Endimión había regresado al templo acompañado de la imagen de Plutón, que de nuevo se había unido a la reunión. Antes de salir al exterior, todos se reunieron en la habitación principal donde se encontraba Serena. Todas las guerreros, Darien y Endimión guardaron unos minutos de silencio ante el cadáver de la princesa de la Luna; una vez terminado ese signo de respeto, Darien le dedicó una caricia póstuma y cogió el cetro corazón que le había pertenecido, mientras que Endimión colocaba al lado de su cuerpo el vestido y la corona de la reina Serenity junto con el peluche de ChibiUsa.

-Chicas, no permitáis que su cuerpo...se corrompa –dijo Endimión, resistiéndose a decir la palabra "pudrirse" referida a su esposa-. Ignoro las condiciones que pondrá Destino si es que conseguimos convencerla; si le devuelve su alma y su cuerpo no está en condiciones, volverá a morir. No le demos la oportunidad de jugar con nosotros con esa posibilidad.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿cómo lo haremos? –preguntó Carola.

-Invocad el poder de vuestros planetas rectores para que os ayuden a compartir vuestra energía con ella; está muerta, así que no creo que os suponga demasiado esfuerzo. Rotad para que no represente daño alguno para vosotras; además, estoy seguro de que si llamáis a Urano y a Neptuno y le contáis lo que ha pasado, no se negarán a ayudaros en caso de que nuestra ausencia se prolongue –dijo Endimión. Las guerreros asintieron ante su mandato.

-Rai –dijo Darien, sujetando con fuerza el cetro corazón de Sailor Moon -, Serena me dijo una vez, después de lo que pasó con Fiore, que si ella alguna vez...desaparecía, tú debías ser la jefa de las guerreros. Esto ahora te pertenece.

Darien le tendió el cetro corazón a Rai, que lo cogió, emocionada. Ni Endimión ni ella le habían contado el contenido de su conversación a nadie, por lo que no sabían la disposición que Serena había tomado al respecto. Darien, al igual que Endimión, era el único al que Serena había comunicado su decisión.

-Gracias, Darien –dijo, tomando el cetro con manos temblorosas-. Pero sabes que Serena era la única que podía utilizarlo.

-Ya lo sé, pero te lo entrego como símbolo de tu mando hasta que ella resucite. Cuida a Serena hasta que vuelva –dijo Darien.

-No te preocupes; haré que Serena se sienta orgullosa de mí –dijo Rai, mientras miraba a sus amigas, que le dedicaron una media sonrisa de aceptación, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Endimión y Darien, seguidos de las guerreros, salieron rumbo al exterior tras lanzar una melancólica mirada al cuerpo de Serena. Darien, ataviado como el Señor del Antifaz y Endimión, vestido con la armadura y la espada que solía llevar cuando era príncipe, se reunieron en el centro del patio.

-¿Ya no llevas esmoquin? –le preguntó Carola a Endimión, divertida.

-No; me ha parecido más adecuada mi armadura y mi espada que mi esmoquin; mi traje lavanda de rey desapareció también con Tokio de Cristal, quedándome solo con el atavío de Señor del Antifaz hecho pedazos con el que me visteis antes. Además, ahora ya no soy rey; vuelvo a ser simplemente el príncipe de la Tierra –dijo Endimión, sacando un medallón-. Pero, pese a que todo lo relacionado con Tokio de Cristal y Serenity se evaporó, este medallón siguió en mi poder. Esto refuerza aún más mi idea de que Destino quiere verme. Si no, tendría que haber desaparecido como el resto de las cosas adscritas a un futuro que nunca pasó.

-¿Qué significa ese medallón? –preguntó Darien. Endimión se lo mostró con un gesto: era un medallón completamente hecho de oro, con la forma de un sol.

-Este medallón nos lo dio Destino a Serenity y a mí tras la batalla –dijo Endimión-. Representa al sol, que al amanecer es símbolo del nacimiento y la vida, en su cenit de plenitud y, por tanto, también de cumplimiento de un destino y en su ocaso, la muerte. Es el símbolo de la tríada de diosas. Y en contacto con el sol en su despertar o en su final, abre las puertas de otra dimensión. Serenity me pidió que lo guardara yo.

Endimión lanzó el medallón al suelo y este reflejó el sol en su puesta. Pocos segundos después, comenzó a irradiar una luz que se convirtió en un portal.

-¡Vamos, Darien! –dijo Endimión, encaminándose hacia el portal. Darien le siguió sin titubear.

-¡Tened cuidado! –gritó Rai, antes de que el portal despareciera junto al medallón, dejando a Darien y a Endimión adentrándose en una dimensión lejana y hostil, donde se tendrían que enfrentar a alguien que tenía su futuro en sus manos.

¡Hola de nuevo, amigos! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que no os haya decepcionado, pues este es uno de los capítulos más importantes de la historia, dado que se revelan los planes de Endimión para traer de vuelta a Serena. Soy una gran admiradora de la Cultura Clásica en general y, como he visto en muchos animes y mangas aparte de Sailor Moon (Saint Seiya, Los Caballeros del Zodíaco, son el ejemplo más palpable) sus autores también parecen sentir cierta fascinación por ella. Por eso me pareció la mejor opción, a la hora de introducir el elemento fantástico ineludible para traer a alguien de entre los muertos, recurrir al personaje de Destino. Según los pensadores griegos, el destino, al que llaman por muchos otros nombres, controla la existencia de todos los seres, incluso de los todopoderosos dioses, sujetos también a sus designios. Su naturaleza es muy distinta a la que doy aquí, pero la adaptación que he hecho me ha parecido buena y original para los planes que tengo para Endy y Darien. Espero que a vosotros os haya gustado. Además, quería recalcar en este capítulo que tratar con Destino no será fácil; cualquiera que piense en el destino dirá que puede ser bueno o malo, pero siempre caprichoso o aleatorio. Destino no será un enemigo fácil de batir y la vida de Serena, aviso, pese al plan de Endimión, aún está en juego.

De todas maneras, a mí me gustaría recalcar también que mi intención es centrarme en Darien y en Endimión ajenos al resto de los personajes de la serie. En el anime y en el manga la mayoría de las veces (excepto en la famosa ruptura de Sailor Moon R) se centra la acción en Serena y sus compañeras o en Serena y Darien como pareja, nunca mostrando el punto de vista o los pensamientos de Darien, saliendo en la mayoría de los capítulos poco más que un par de minutos para hacer su aparición estelar como Señor del Antifaz y salvar a Serena de sus enemigos. Creo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en lo desconocido que es, pese a su importancia, el personaje de Darien. Yo quería contar una historia sobre Darien como unidad, enfrentándose a su yo futuro más experimentado como contraparte, centrándome, eso sí, en su relación con Serena.

Bueno, el viaje de Endimión y Darien en busca de Destino y de Serena acaba de comenzar. Espero que les acompañéis hasta el final. ¡Y QUE ME DEJÉIS MUCHAS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR, YA SABÉIS QUE LAS ADORO! ¡Un beso y espero veros en el capítulo 5!

P.D: No lo he dicho antes, pero supongo que no importa, porque es personal. Quería dedicarle este fanfic a mi hermana, gran admiradora de Sailor Moon. Al fin y al cabo esta historia es lo primero que he publicado en mi vida y quería hacerle un homenaje. Sin ella no sería ni la sombra de lo que ahora soy y que sepa todo el mundo que ella es, para mí, la mejor. ¡Arigato, Onee-san! Todos los que tengáis hermanos estaréis de acuerdo conmigo. ¡NOS VEMOS Y DEJAD REVIEWS, POR FA, POR FA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Darien se quedó sin respiración cuando pudo ver el dantesco espectáculo que se le ofrecía. El laberinto que custodiaba el palacio de la tríada de diosas se alzaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, completamente a oscuras, solo iluminado algunas veces por lenguas de fuego que aparecían desde el suelo. Los gritos de los incautos que por ahí se atrevían a pasar se mezclaban con las risas crueles de los siervos de Destino que ponían fin a sus vidas. Cuando enmudecían sus gritos, el silencio resultaba atronador.

-¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos todo el día para que mires el paisaje! –le espetó Endimión, mientras le guiaba dentro del laberinto.

-¿Hay más gente...en este laberinto? –dijo Darien, inquieto por los gritos que de vez en cuando rompían el silencio.

-Por supuesto. Hay muchos planetas, leyendas y tradiciones diferentes que dan las claves para llegar aquí. Debes comprender que el universo es muy grande, Darien. Pero los peligros aquí son los mismos para todos. Recuerda que Destino lo sabe todo; no dudará en hacerlos matar solo por diversión. Pero siempre hay gente lo suficientemente desesperada para intentarlo.

-Tan desesperadas como nosotros... –dijo Darien, en voz baja.

-Sí. Pero yo sé el camino más seguro para llegar al palacio. Y reza lo que sepas para que lo recuerde bien –dijo Endimión y ambos comenzaron a andar en silencio por las entrañas del laberinto.

Darien no sabría decir el tiempo que había pasado desde que entraron en el laberinto. Endimión le guiaba sin dudar por aquel uniforme paisaje que le confundía y muy pronto dejó de intentar memorizar el imposible camino y volvió al mundo de fantasía y de recuerdos en el que había estado sumido desde la muerte de Serena, mucho más reconfortante que la ominosa realidad. Endimión concentrado en evocar el camino, recordándose a sí mismo recorriéndolo de la mano de Serenity, no hizo nada por romper el silencio que mediaba entre los dos hasta que unas horas después, se paró de repente.

-Descansaremos aquí –dijo Endimión, sentándose junto a la pared.

-¿Por qué? No estoy cansado, sigamos –dijo Darien.

-Descansaremos –dijo Endimión con firmeza-. En esta dimensión, el tiempo no pasa, no existen los minutos, ni las horas, ni los días. Este puede ser el último sitio seguro en el que podamos dormir un poco antes de enfrentarnos a Destino y debemos estar en plena posesión de nuestros sentidos si queremos salvar a Serena.

Darien asintió y se sentó frente a él. Endimión cerró los ojos y el silencio volvió a invadirlos.

-¿Es que no vas a decir nada más? –preguntó Darien.

-Sí. Mantén tus armas a mano –dijo él, por toda respuesta. Darien gruñó.

-Los años me han vuelto bastante estúpido... –rezongó Darien.

-No tan estúpido como eres ahora. Eso es bastante difícil –le contestó Endimión, mirándole desafiante.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡Siento mucho no haber podido salvar a Serena, ya me siento suficientemente mal por mí mismo para que tú sigas actuando como si yo fuera el peor hombre del universo! ¡Yo la quería!

-¡Qué sabrás tú lo que es querer! –le espetó Endimión-. ¡Tú aún no has vivido nada, no sabes nada! ¡Yo soy tú, me conozco bien! ¡Hasta este momento, tú no has sabido realmente lo que significaba amar a Serena en toda su dimensión!

-¡No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo! ¡Por supuesto que la amo! ¡He luchado por ella, he muerto por ella! ¡Incluso la alejé de mí por su seguridad por culpa tuya!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero hasta este momento no has sabido realmente lo que es sufrir por ella! Lo que es sentir de verdad su pérdida, su horrible ausencia en tu corazón... –dijo Endimión, desviando la vista de un Darien que le escuchaba con atención-. Muy pocas veces has visto a Serena sufrir hasta ahora, ser herida, saberla en peligro. En todas las ocasiones anteriores, incluso cuando perdiste la memoria tras la batalla contra Beryl, tú siempre estuviste ahí para protegerla, para recibir las heridas por ella, incluso moriste en su lugar, pero nunca tuviste que vivir mientras ella estaba muerta. Siempre eras tú quien te ibas primero y la dejabas sola con el dolor de tu ausencia. Serenity me dijo muchas veces que esa era una posición muy cómoda para mí.

-¿Morir una posición cómoda? –preguntó Endimión.

-Darien, la muerte es algo a lo que Serena y tú os habéis acabado acostumbrando. Y tú siempre has sido el herido, el secuestrado, el muerto. Dejándola a ella con la pena, el remordimiento y la soledad de la muerte del ser amado. Hasta ahora, las veces en que ella ha muerto o ha estado en peligro cierto han sido muy pocas y de muy corta duración; la adrenalina, el peligro, la lucha no te daban tiempo de pensar en lo que ocurría ni en lo que podía ocurrir y, antes de que te dieras cuenta de lo que había pasado, ella estaba de nuevo contigo, sonriendo y pensabas que todo daba igual, porque ella estaba bien al fin y al cabo...pero ahora la situación es distinta. ¡Ella está muerta y te ha dado tiempo a sentir el vacío amenazador de la soledad, el dolor absoluto de verla, buscarla, desearla y saber que no va a volver, recordar los buenos momentos, lo que podrías haber hecho, lo que no... y tantas otras cosas! ¡Y sobre todo, amarla con todas tus fuerzas y tener la certeza de que jamás podrás volver a decirle una vez más lo mucho que la quieres! –gritó Endimión. Darien supo que tenía razón. Nunca había sufrido así por Serena, ni siquiera en su ruptura, porque él la seguía viendo y velando por ella desde la lejanía. Su total ausencia era como un infierno de dolor que le quemaba las entrañas.

-¿Y tú...cómo lo averiguaste? ¿Por lo que ha pasado ahora, como yo? –preguntó Darien, intentando no llorar delante de él.

-No; yo no pasé por esto y ni siquiera quiero preguntarme el por qué. Fue unos años antes del nacimiento de la Pequeña Dama. No recuerdo cuántos exactamente, sólo sé que ella estaba en su primer año de universidad. Tuvimos una pelea muy grande; jamás había visto a Serena tan enfadada y puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la vi así después de ese día. Amarnos como nos amamos no impide que nos peleemos de vez en cuando como cualquier pareja normal, pero es curioso que ni siquiera recuerde el motivo exacto por el que estábamos peleando. Recuerdo, eso sí, que le dije cosas que jamás pienso repetir, le eché en cara su comportamiento infantil, irresponsable y muchas otras cosas que, en realidad, no me molestaban, pero que sabía que la herían. Ella me contestaba del mismo modo y, sin darnos cuenta, mientras seguíamos inmersos en la pelea, caminamos hasta una carretera. No me di cuenta cuando ese coche se dirigió rápidamente hasta nosotros en medio de la noche cerrada, pero ella sí. Yo estaba totalmente concentrado en nuestra pelea, insultándola sin cesar, cuando ella gritó mi nombre y se lanzó sobre mí para apartarme del camino de aquel coche que, de haberme dado a la velocidad que iba, seguramente me hubiera matado. Pero ella no logró evitar el choque y yo vi, impotente, desde el suelo, como era atropellada sin miramientos. A ella no le importó nada lo que estaba diciendo ni lo enfadada que estaba conmigo en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era que yo estaba en peligro –dijo Endimión, sonriendo amargamente ante ese recuerdo-. Es curioso, ¿sabes? Me había preparado internamente para verla luchar, ser herida e incluso morir utilizando el cristal de plata, pero no estaba listo para verla fallecer de la manera más estúpida, salvándome, cuando lo último que yo le había dicho era lo mucho que odiaba su comportamiento.

-¿Y qué pasó después? –preguntó Darien, ansioso.

-Serena quedó gravemente herida a resultas del atropello. Estuvo dos semanas debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en una cama de hospital. Y yo estuve todo ese tiempo a su lado pensando en lo mucho que la quería, en lo estúpido que había sido todo este tiempo y sintiendo su ausencia cada día como una tenaza que me aprisionaba el cuello. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, de lo importante que ella era en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Y desde entonces la traté mucho mejor y la adoré como a nadie en este mundo. La perdí muchas veces más después de esa ocasión, la menor de las cuales no fue lo ocurrido con la familia de la Luna Negra, pero cada vez, si eso es posible, duele más su ausencia.

-¿Es que antes la tratabas mal? –preguntó Darien, sin comprender muy bien su aseveración.

-Eres tú quién la trata mal, Darien. Quizá esta aseveración sea un poco extrema, pero así es. La ignoras cuando habla porque piensas que son niñerías e incluso te entretienes leyendo un libro hasta que ella termina de parlotear, la riñes constantemente e incluso te sientes algunas veces avergonzado por su comportamiento infantil. Sabes que no digo ninguna mentira, con millones de recuerdos lo puedo demostrar. La quieres, ella lo sabe, siempre la protegerás, pero fuera de la batalla, en tu vida cotidiana, la tratas como si fuera una niña casi molesta. Y si la pierdes, te arrepentirás cada minuto de tu miserable vida de no haberla adorado y tratado como ella se merece. Ahora te das cuenta de ello, cuando quizá sea demasiado tarde para decirle lo afortunado que has sido de tenerla a tu lado.

-Lo dices como si yo fuera un monstruo. Puede que a veces...la trate como dices, pero eso no cambia un ápice lo que siento por ella y Serena lo sabe.

-El problema es que das su amor por garantizado. Hasta ahora has pensado que Serena solo vive para ti, que jamás podría dejarte o alejarse de ti porque te demuestra a todas horas lo mucho que te adora. Te has acostumbrado a su amor, has descuidado los pequeños detalles que hacen la vida y piensas que nada va a cambiar nunca. Y eso no es así. Puede morirse o...podría irse con los muchos admiradores que tiene, y aunque sé que no lo hará, eso no te exculpa.

-Yo creo que es la chica más bonita de la Tierra, pero nunca he visto que tenga muchos admiradores... –se dijo a sí mismo Darien.

-Darien, tiene quince años, por Dios, es una mocosa. Dale un par de años de crecimiento y se convertirá en toda una belleza, más aún de lo que ya es. Y tú te descubrirás partiéndole la cara a algún que otro tipo que se pasó con sus comentarios subidos de tono. Y luego está Seiya...

-¿Seiya? ¿Quién es Seiya?

-No puedo contártelo. Sólo te digo que le odiarás más que a nadie en este mundo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es un enemigo, acaso? ¿Quiere hacerle daño a Serena? –preguntó Darien, preocupado.

-No. Pero ese tipo lleva diez siglos profundamente enamorado de mi mujer. Y cada vez que aparece por palacio para verla yo tengo ganas de matarle. Viene a palacio todos los días durante dos semanas cada año, pasa mucho tiempo con Serenity y antes de irse le pide invariablemente que le ame y ella siempre le da la misma respuesta negativa con una sonrisa. Y yo me quedo mirándoles desde los arbustos preparado para saltar sobre él en el momento exacto en el que intente sobrepasarse un ápice con mi mujer.

-Creo que yo no soy tan celoso como tú –dijo Darien.

-Ya lo verás –le contestó Endimión con una sonrisa malévola-. Ella lo es todo para ti. El mero pensamiento de que ese tipo te la pueda quitar te hace hervir la sangre.

-No le vi cuando viajamos al futuro. Si tanto la quiere, ¿por qué no fue en su ayuda?

-Él no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Él no es un terrícola. No quiero darte detalles; él simplemente llegó a la Tierra con sus compañeros en unas circunstancias determinadas, se encontró con Serena y se enamoró de ella profundamente. Después de una gran lucha junto a las guerreros, él y sus compañeros se fueron a otro planeta, pero él, incapaz de olvidar a Serena, vuelve cada año a su lado. Sé que él hubiera dado su vida para salvar a Serenity del ataque de la Luna Negra y, dadas las circunstancias, me habría tragado mi orgullo y le hubiera llamado de haber podido. Pero ya viste que no podía salir del palacio, intentar mandar un mensaje a un planeta muy distante en el universo hubiera sido poco menos que imposible. Pese a lo mucho que le aborrezco por querer quitarme a Serenity, puedo reconocer sus virtudes: es divertido, ingenioso, cariñoso, extrovertido, poderoso en el combate... Nunca para de agasajarla y de hacerla reír...incluso se lleva muy bien con la Pequeña Dama, a la que adora. Es todo lo contrario de lo que somos nosotros. Pero, cuando se va y Serenity vuelve a mí, sin que yo le diga nada, ella me dice que Seiya será un gran amigo, pero que ella sólo me ama a mí. De todas maneras, sigo queriendo matarle.

-No dejaré que se acerque nunca a Serena.

-Si tú supieras... –sonrió Endimión-. No podrás evitarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará?

-No voy a decírtelo. Ya te he contado muchas más cosas de las que hubiera debido, pero debo decir en mi defensa que estoy con un ánimo muy bajo. No diré nada más sobre tu futuro ni sobre el estúpido de Seiya.

-Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta –le dijo Darien-. Una pregunta que sólo puedo hacérmela a mí mismo.

-Di lo que quieras.

-¿Serena es mi destino porque la amo, o la amo porque el mi destino hacerlo? –preguntó Darien.

-¿Eso importa?

-Me gustaría saberlo. Nada va a cambiar el hecho de que la quiero con toda mi alma, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si amo a Serena porque Destino lo ha decidido así y nosotros sólo hemos sido juguetes sentenciados a representar un papel determinado en un futuro ya decidido o, por el contrario, somos nosotros con nuestro amor quienes hemos determinado todo lo demás –dijo Darien-. Me lo pregunto desde que viajamos al futuro. Dime, Endimión, ¿amarla es nuestro deseo o sólo somos un juguete en manos de Destino?

Endimión simplemente se quedó callado mirando tan atentamente a su yo pasado que Darien comenzó a pensar que podía leer en su alma.

_¡Hola otra vez, amigos! La prometida conversación entre Darien y Endimión ha comenzado, sólo deseo que no os haya decepcionado. Habrá continuación, lo juro, pero ¡tenía que dejaros en ascuas o no leeréis el próximo capítulo! En esta conversación he puesto algunas de las preguntas que me surgían sobre el amor que se tenían Darien y Serena; la primera, el hecho de que ella siempre se quedara sola frente a las amenazas tras la muerte de él, sin que nunca se inviertan los papeles (solo en la película de "La Promesa de la Rosa", pero fueron dos minutos antes de que todo se arreglara). La segunda, el hecho de que en los capítulos que reflejan la vida cotidiana de Darien y Serena como pareja, él aparece muchas veces avergonzado de ella y le reprocha en algunas ocasiones su comportamiento irresponsable, sobre todo al principio de Sailor Moon S, cuando las aventuras referentes a su amor ya se habían acabado y ya estaban consolidados como pareja. Darien la quiere, y no tenemos ninguna duda de ello después de tantos capítulos y tantas aventuras, pero creo que da su amor por garantizado y no la trata con demasiada condescendencia, sino que casi se comporta como si fuera su padre y se pone cariñoso en sólo determinadas ocasiones o ante sus reiteradas demandas de amor. Sé que también es su carácter, pero creo que si la perdiera, se replantearía seriamente su comportamiento hacia ella en ese aspecto. Y, por último, su relación con Seiya. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería el encuentro entre Darien y Seiya si este último volviera a intentar seducir a Serena tras su vuelta. La idea de un Darien celoso me parece divertida. Seiya es un personaje al que tengo bastante simpatía, si bien pienso que jamás acabará con Serena porque ella ama a Darien, pero creo que nuestro querido Darien tendría un comportamiento bastante posesivo con Serena si viera que alguien se la intentaba quitar. Y, por último, la frase de "Si tú supieras", que siempre tengo ganas de decir cuando vuelvo a ver una serie y ya conozco el final, como cuando veo la primera temporada de Sailor Moon y aparecen Darien y Serena peleándose, jeje. Seguro que vosotros también habéis tenido ganas de decirlo alguna vez. _

_Bueno, prometo actualizar pronto. ¡POR FAVOR, DEJAD REVIEWS, ME ENCANTAN! Y también sugerencias, si tenéis alguna. ¡BESOS A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_En el capítulo anterior: _

_-Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta –le dijo Darien-. Una pregunta que sólo puedo hacérmela a mí mismo._

_-Di lo que quieras._

_-¿Serena es mi destino porque la amo, o la amo porque el mi destino hacerlo? –preguntó Darien._

_-¿Eso importa?_

_-Me gustaría saberlo. Nada va a cambiar el hecho de que la quiero con toda mi alma, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si amo a Serena porque Destino lo ha decidido así y nosotros sólo hemos sido juguetes sentenciados a representar un papel determinado en un futuro ya decidido o, por el contrario, somos nosotros con nuestro amor quienes hemos determinado todo lo demás –dijo Darien-. Me lo pregunto desde que viajamos al futuro. Dime, Endimión, ¿amarla es nuestro deseo o sólo somos un juguete en manos de Destino?_

_Endimión simplemente se quedó callado mirando tan atentamente a su yo pasado que Darien comenzó a pensar que podía leer en su alma._

-Yo también me hice esa pregunta muchas veces cuando era más joven –dijo por fin Endimión, tras un largo silencio-, al descubrir lo que fuimos en otra vida. Me preguntaba si nuestro destino ya estaba escrito y si nos era en verdad imposible zafarnos de él para vivir otra vida. Era muy feliz con Serena, pero odiaba el recurrente pensamiento de que no podía decidir mi propia existencia. Pero, cuando fue pasando el tiempo y ambos fuimos madurando y pasando por muchas aventuras juntos, me di cuenta de que nuestro destino, si bien tiene unas pautas determinadas, lo construimos nosotros con nuestro amor y cada una de nuestras decisiones lo altera irremediablemente. Quiero decir que, si bien nosotros no decidimos ser el Señor del Antifaz que la protegiese ni ella Sailor Moon, guardiana de la Tierra y que seguramente fue Destino la que hizo que ese día el famoso examen de 30 puntos de Serena nos diese en la cabeza, nadie nos obligó a enamorarnos. Rememorando el pasado, me di cuenta de que mi Serena era muy diferente de la princesa Serenity que fue en el Milenio de Plata y que yo era muy distinto al príncipe Endimión que llegó para enamorarla en el distante pasado. Persiste nuestra esencia, somos la misma alma en distintos tiempos y cuerpos, pero la variación de nuestras circunstancias vitales, educación y experiencias nos ha cambiado de tal modo que ya no podemos decir que seamos las mismas personas. Por lo tanto, nuestro amor también tuvo que comenzar de cero. Hubo mucho tiempo de preparación antes de que descubriésemos nuestras identidades pasadas para enamorarnos en el presente, tal y como éramos. Nuestros recuerdos sólo nos hicieron darnos cuenta de lo felices que habíamos sido juntos y que podíamos volver a ser, no nos obligó a amarnos sólo por el hecho de recordarlo. Yo creo que simplemente nos ayudó a dar el gran paso de algo que ya se estaba creando desde muchos meses atrás, desde esa primera discusión en el Arcade y desde aquella noche que salvaste su vida en su primer día como Sailor Moon en la joyería. No nos obligaron nuestros recuerdos, no nos obligó Destino y desde luego nuestro amor no nos lo ha impuesto nadie. Amas a Serena por lo que es, no por lo que fue y ella a ti del mismo modo. Es vuestro amor presente el que os da fuerzas a ambos para vencer en la batalla, para proteger a los demás, para luchar contra viento y marea por una felicidad que sin duda os merecéis. Por eso pienso que es nuestro amor lo que condiciona todo lo demás y no al revés. Muchas cosas habrían cambiado si no nos quisiésemos. Amándonos, Serena y nosotros plantamos cara a Destino. Eso creo y eso me gusta pensar. No tengo una respuesta definitiva a esa pregunta y eres libre de pensar de otro modo, pero yo sé que nuestro amor floreció gracias a nuestra voluntad, a nuestras decisiones, bueno, en la medida de lo posible en cuanto a que el amor es algo inexplicable. Y doy gracias todas las noches porque ella también me haya elegido a mí para compartir su vida. Me niego a pensar que nuestro amor nos ha sido impuesto; sé que no es así.

-He estado tan confuso desde que supe de nuestro futuro, sin atreverme a confesarle a Serena mis temores...Es como si estuviésemos obligados a estar juntos... –dijo Darien.

-Eso no es cierto. Lo que ha ocurrido ahora debería servirte como ejemplo de que el futuro puede cambiar, de que puedes perderla. Quizá pese sobre tus hombros el hecho de haber protagonizado una gran historia de amor en el pasado y de que sepas que serás rey junto a ella en el futuro, pero eso no hace que se te acelere el corazón cada vez que la ves, que sientas que la amas tanto que creas que vas a explotar ni que seas capaz de sacrificar tu vida para salvar la suya. No, Darien; ese supuesto porvenir místico no provoca que, en tu vida cotidiana, la ames cada día más. Vuestra historia como príncipe Endimión y princesa Serenity no es más que un recuerdo efímero de lo que pudo ser y no fue, y tu conocimiento del futuro únicamente una aventura más que rememorarás de vez en cuando. En el día a día sólo estáis Serena, tú y vuestro amor.

-Somos tan distintos el uno del otro que es casi imposible no preguntarse si estamos juntos sólo por la voluntad de un destino.

-Por supuesto que sois distintos. Os complementáis, cada uno de vosotros tenéis lo que al otro le falta y unidos formáis un todo. Es muy raro que dos personas muy parecidas acaben juntas, seguro que si lo piensas multitud de ejemplos te vienen a la mente. Pero vuestras diferencias están solo en la carcasa; vuestros corazones son idénticos, pues os mueven las mismas ansias de protección, amor y valentía. El resto son detalles comparados con esa inmensidad. En realidad, nadie conoce como tú a la niña, la mujer, la princesa, la futura reina y la guerrera, pero que, sobre todas esas cosas, es tu Serena. El resto del mundo no sabe quién es ella; cuánta gente que la conoce desde niña habrá pasado por delante de ella, saludándola, millones de veces pensando que es solo una muchachita alegre sin llegar jamás a comprender que quienes ellos consideran una niña les habrá salvado la vida en más ocasiones de las que pueden ser contadas. Incluso las guerreros conocen sólo facetas de Serena; todo lo que ella es lo conoces sólo tú y, pese a eso, te sigue sorprendiendo. De igual modo te conoce ella; tan profundamente que a veces parece que puede leer tus pensamientos. Quizá por ser tan diferente, por ser una y todas y por conocerte mejor que tu mismo es por lo que tanto la quieres. Porque la amas tanto que, cuando te diste cuenta, te dio miedo hacerlo. Porque sabías que si lo aceptabas, jamás serías capaz de volver a vivir sin ella, sin su amor incondicional, su alegría, su ternura y su capacidad inagotable para ayudar a los demás.

-¡Yo no tenía miedo de amarla! ¡Eso es una tontería! –bufó Darien.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Por eso, al principio, cuando os encontrabais en el Arcade, te encantaba molestarla, criticarla, en un intento desesperado de convencerte a ti mismo de que ella no era nada para ti! ¡Porque tu corazón reconoció desde el primer momento en Serena lo que tu mente no recordaba! ¡Y eso te asustaba más de lo que estás dispuesto a reconocer!

-¡Amar no da miedo!

-¡Por supuesto que da miedo! ¡Quizá sea lo que más miedo nos ha dado en esta vida! ¡Porque nadie puede lamentar la pérdida de lo que nunca ha tenido, pero amar para luego perder puede llevarte a la desesperación más absoluta y tú ya lo sabías entonces! ¡Sabías que si la amabas y luego la perdías jamás podrías recuperarte del recuerdo de lo que fue tu absoluta felicidad! ¡Por eso tenías miedo, temías descubrir la felicidad junto a ella para luego perderla y que te dejara sumido en la angustia sin posibilidad de una nueva redención! Lo descubriste cuando se murieron nuestros padres; es cierto que se borraron nuestros recuerdos, pero el sentimiento de cariño, de protección, de esperar algo que nunca iba a regresar jamás desapareció y te hizo sufrir mucho. Por eso decidiste permanecer siempre solo, no volver jamás a depender, a sentirte unido a alguien que podía esfumarse de repente como lo hicieron ellos, porque no querías volver a sentir ese dolor tan profundo nunca más. Y tu vida siguió el curso sin variación que tú le habías marcado, sin dejar que nadie se introdujera en tu corazón. Hasta que ese examen de 30 puntos te golpeó en la cabeza. Y llegó ella a cambiar tu triste existencia. Al principio, sólo reconocías que esa muchachilla te hacía reír, que animaba tu rígida vida. Luego, te descubriste buscándola cada día en el Arcade; recuerdo muy bien que esperabas verla venir apoyado en la puerta, adivinabas su sombra entre la del resto de personas girando la esquina, aprendiendo a reconocer el sonido de sus pasos, para meterte luego furtivamente dentro para que no advirtiera tu espera en la calle. Te sentabas en tu taburete de espaldas a la puerta, con el corazón latiéndote sin control porque pensabas que quizá pasara ese día de largo, sin entrar a verte, hasta que oías su risueña voz y te inventabas algún comentario sarcástico para hablar con ella del único modo que tu orgullo te permitía: peleando. Y volvías a tu casa, sonriendo con su simple recuerdo, pero aún resistiéndote a dejarla entrar en tu oscura vida. Hasta ese día, cuando ella te reveló su mayor secreto: que era Sailor Moon, la misma chiquilla cuya mayor habilidad era una capacidad asombrosa para huir y esquivar ataques, hacia la que te sentías atraído cuando eras el Señor del Antifaz sin que supieras por qué. Y volvieron a ti los recuerdos de lo que fue tu verdadera vida como el príncipe Endimión, junto a ella, el amor que iluminó tus días postreros, cuando la destrucción y la desgracia campaban a sus anchas por el planeta al que habías dedicado toda tu vida. Y la aceptaste en tu corazón, porque aunque seguías sin querer sufrir, habías olvidado que la felicidad que podía otorgarte una sola de sus sonrisas, bien merecía correr el riesgo.¿Qué no harías por aquella que es lo único que tienes, por la que te hace volar de felicidad con una simple sonrisa? No eres nada sin ella. Y ese pensamiento da miedo. Eso es innegable. Pero lo feliz que te hace es indescriptible. Que el Infierno se abra delante de nuestros pies, que nos lanzaremos a él sin dudarlo un instante si es el precio a pagar por Serena.

-Ese examen... todavía lo guardo. Cuando nos hicimos novios por fin, después de lo ocurrido con Beryl, Alan y Ann, se lo pedí. Ella lo había conservado durante todo ese tiempo sin saber muy bien por qué.

-Sé que lo conservas. Yo también lo tengo guardado. Diez siglos después –una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en la cara de ambos, recordando aquella primera discusión con Serena-. A veces, me paro a observarlo en el marquito en que lo tengo en nuestra habitación de palacio, recordando el pasado y Serenity se acerca a mí y me dice que ese examen, a la larga, ha sido el que más feliz le ha hecho suspender. Es curioso descubrir las vueltas que da la vida. En aquel momento ninguno supimos lo mucho que había cambiado la nuestra. Nos habíamos chocado con nuestro futuro. Y, con sus sonrisas y sus lágrimas, será un gran futuro.

-¿Lloraremos? –preguntó Darien. Endimión sonrió con ternura al muchacho que un día muy lejano en el tiempo fue él mismo.

-Mucho. Sería una mentira piadosa que te dijera que en la vida no se sufre. Pero, cada vez que estés junto a ella, que veas sonreír a Serena, sabrás que todo habrá merecido la pena y, cuando mires atrás, no te arrepentirás de nada. Y eso es algo que no puede decir mucha gente.

-Vaya, qué filosófico me volveré con los años.

-Tú no te has oído, ¿verdad? –dijo Endimión y ambos esbozaron una idéntica media sonrisa-. Duérmete.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí, no eres mi padre.

-Con la edad que tengo, podría ser como mínimo tu tatarabuelo.

-Cierto. ¿Sabes? Me resulta extraño estar hablando conmigo mismo.

-Después de todas las cosas que he visto junto a Serenity, te aseguro que esto no es lo más extraño que llegarás a ver. Pero hay cosas cuya respuesta sólo la puedes encontrar en ti mismo.

-Creo que tienes razón. Buenas noches, Endimión.

-Buenas noches, Darien.

Y cerraron los ojos a la vez, uno dispuesto a soñar con su princesa, el otro, con su reina, pero ambos prestos a soñar con Serena.

Pocas horas después les despertaron los gritos de los incautos aventureros y se pusieron de nuevo en camino. Al igual que el día anterior, Endimión guiaba a Darien por las entrañas del laberinto, pero esta vez se cruzaron con los guardianes del palacio de las diosas, lo que les indicó que ya estaban cercanos a su objetivo. Los guardianes se enfrentaron a ellos, pero Endimión y Darien los derrotaron rápidamente, con una facilidad que no dejó de inquietarles. Cuando llegaron a las enormes puertas de hierro que marcaban la entrada al oscuro palacio, los custodios de ésta los dejaron pasar sin hacer preguntas. Ambos corrieron por el estrecho pasillo franqueado por gigantescas espadas hasta que llegaron a un inmenso pórtico que se abrió a su paso. Allí, en una inmensa sala de piedra negra como la noche, tan sólo decorada por un majestuoso trono de ébano y piedras preciosas, estaba la diosa Destino, sonriendo a sus visitantes con una mueca tan perversa que podría haber congelado hasta el mismísimo Infierno de puro terror.

-Endimión, Darien... os estaba esperando.

¡Hola de nuevo, amigos! ¡Por fin, Destino entra en escena! Siento cortar aquí, sé que vais a matarme, ¡pero si lo cuento todo no continuaréis leyendo! Gracias por todas vuestras reviews, me han encantado y dejad más, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa.

Aquí intento dar respuesta al que yo creo que es el gran enigma del amor de Darien y Serena, si se aman por sí mismos, por lo que fueron, por lo que serán o por el designio de un destino del que no pueden escapar. Yo creo que se quieren por ellos mismos, porque son muy diferentes de los príncipes que fueron y de los reyes que serán, y creo que el amor no puede ser obligado; menos aún uno como el suyo. No sé si estaréis de acuerdo conmigo, pero yo así lo pienso y, pese a todo, creo que el capítulo me ha quedado según lo que yo quería expresar, espero que os guste. Y lo del examen me pareció un detalle muy tierno, pues en realidad con ese examen suspenso comenzó todo. ¡Por favor (otra vez) dejadme en las reviews lo que opinéis, me interesan mucho vuestras ideas al respecto!

Un beso y os espero en el capítulo 7.


	7. Chapter 7

_En el capítulo anterior: _

_Pocas horas después les despertaron los gritos de los incautos aventureros y se pusieron de nuevo en camino. Al igual que el día anterior, Endimión guiaba a Darien por las entrañas del laberinto, pero esta vez se cruzaron con los guardianes del palacio de las diosas, lo que les indicó que ya estaban cercanos a su objetivo. Los guardianes se enfrentaron a ellos, pero Endimión y Darien los derrotaron rápidamente, con una facilidad que no dejó de inquietarles. Cuando llegaron a las enormes puertas de hierro que marcaban la entrada al oscuro palacio, los custodios de ésta los dejaron pasar sin hacer preguntas. Ambos corrieron por el estrecho pasillo franqueado por gigantescas espadas hasta que llegaron a un inmenso pórtico que se abrió a su paso. Allí, en una inmensa sala de piedra negra como la noche, tan sólo decorada por un majestuoso trono de ébano y piedras preciosas, estaba la diosa Destino, sonriendo a sus visitantes con una mueca tan perversa que podría haber congelado hasta el mismísimo Infierno de puro terror._

_-Endimión, Darien... os estaba esperando._

Darien miró atentamente a la diosa que les sonreía despectiva desde la altura que le confería su elevado trono. Tenía el aspecto de una mujer alta y delgada, que podría haber pasado perfectamente por una terrestre normal y corriente si no fuera por el hecho de que su cuerpo parecía estar formado por dos mitades muy diferentes entre sí: la parte derecha de su cuerpo era la de una mujer de piel blanca como la leche, con el ojo de un color azul brillante y pelo tan rubio que casi parecía blanco, mientras que su izquierda mostraba a una mujer de raza negra, con el ojo de color azabache y el pelo tan oscuro como una noche sin estrellas. Ambas partes parecían cortar simétricamente su cuerpo y se enlazaban perfectamente en él. La diosa sostenía dos cetros, idénticos salvo en su color, uno en cada mano: en la izquierda, un cetro blanco; en la derecha, uno negro. Esta disposición revelaba, a ojos del sorprendido Darien, la doble naturaleza de la diosa Destino: buena o mala, blanca o negra, al mismo tiempo y por su capricho. Darien estaba confuso: no sabía si maldecirla o adorarla. Ella era al mismo tiempo responsable de la desaparición de Serena y de que ellos se hubieran encontrado de nuevo en esta vida para amarse, de que la princesa Serenity y Endimión se hubieran conocido y también de sus respectivas muertes, del fallecimiento de sus padres, de su soledad y de todas las batallas que habían tenido que hacer frente, pero también había hecho que siempre salieran victoriosos, de cada noche que Serena había pasado en sus brazos y de todos los éxitos de los que había disfrutado. ¿Debía maldecirla por el dolor presente o adorarla por la felicidad pasada que le había otorgado? Fue feliz con Serena gracias a su voluntad; jamás hubiera disfrutado de ésta si ella hubiera dictaminado otra cosa. Pero los sentimientos del presente siempre tienen más fuerza sobre la voluntad de los humanos que el recuerdo del pasado, por lo que Darien no pudo evitar que se deslizara por sus labios un torrente de insultos en voz baja al ver a la responsable última de la muerte de Serena; oyó un murmullo a su lado que le hizo pensar que Endimión había hecho uso de su misma idea.

-Endimión...me sorprende que hayas traído a tu cachorro contigo...pensé que le dejarías en casa, por el bien de tus hijos –dijo Destino. Su voz era tentadora y a la vez amenazante, como el siseo de una serpiente.

-Quería mantenerlo vigilado –respondió Endimión-. Pero tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? Lo habías previsto todo. Por eso me diste la oportunidad a mí y a Plutón de mantener nuestros recuerdos, para que pudiera llegar a ti.

-Sí. Una vez que comprobaste que el medallón que le di una vez a tu querida Serenity seguía en tu poder tras la destrucción de Tokio de Cristal, no era muy difícil de adivinar. Sois todos tan predecibles...es uno de los problemas de ser omnisapiente, nunca tienes la oportunidad de tener una conversación interesante –dijo Destino, en un tono de falso cansancio.

-¡Devuélveme a Serena! –gritó Darien, de repente. Destino le miró, curiosa, mientras Endimión le sujetaba por el brazo

-¡No seas idiota y mantén la boca cerrada! –susurró Endimión a Darien.

-¿Por qué esperar? Ella ya sabe lo que queremos, para lo que hemos venido e incluso lo que estamos pensando. Es una idiotez seguir hablando con ella, vayamos al grano.

-¡Lo que ella quiere es jugar con nosotros, por todos los diablos, Darien, parece que no lo entiendes! ¡No le dejes hacerlo! –le espetó Endimión, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Destino, que los miraba divertida.

-¿Has terminado ya? –le preguntó, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

-Le debes un favor a Serenity. Devuélveselo ahora –le dijo Endimión-. Resucita a su pasada para que pueda volver a vivir.

-Pero es que ya le he devuelto el favor, mi queridísimo Endimión – rió ella, viendo a Darien y Endimión quedarse lívidos ante sus palabras.

-Eso es mentira. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? –le preguntó Endimión.

-Te he permitido despedirte de tu hija, por supuesto. ¿No te has preguntado por qué la Pequeña Dama permaneció en la Tierra hasta tu llegada? Ella debía haber desaparecido junto con tu esposa y Tokio de Cristal, pero, sin embargo, te dio tiempo a ver desaparecer a Serenity, a llegar a la puerta del Tiempo, discutir un ratito con Plutón y volver al siglo XX a tiempo para verla antes de que se desvaneciese. Fui yo. Os debía una. Supuse que te alegraría ver por última vez a tu hijita –dijo ella. Su risa demoníaca cortaba como cuchillos los corazones de Darien y Endimión, mientras este último se llevaba la mano al cuello, sujetando la llave de Plutón que una vez perteneció a su hija, reprimiendo su instinto que le gritaba saltar sobre esa mujer hasta matarla, pese a saber muy bien que ella le mataría antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué cambiaste el devenir de los acontecimientos? ¿Por qué las cosas no son como yo las viví? –le preguntó Endimión. Destino soltó una risotada atronadora.

-¡Estúpida humanidad! ¡Siempre culpando a otros de sus errores! –exclamó Destino, levantándose de su trono, pero sin permitir que sus pies tocasen el suelo, levitando levemente sobre él-. Yo no cambié el pasado. Vuestras decisiones lo hicieron. Estaba bastante contenta con lo que había decidido para vosotros, pero Serena tuvo que fastidiarme la partida.

-Tú lo controlas todo. No puedes pretender que creamos que ha habido algo que se ha salido de tus planes preestablecidos –le rebatió Darien, sin que Endimión pudiera evitarlo. Destino esbozó una sonrisa cruel.

-Pobre pajarito que todavía no ha salido del nido; eres demasiado inexperto todavía, joven Darien. Pero sé que Endimión también se lo está preguntando, así que seré buena y os lo explicaré. Generalmente, todas las acciones de los seres vivos siguen un patrón dictaminado por mí. Pero siempre que sean decisiones tomadas de manera reflexiva.

-¿De manera reflexiva? –preguntaron Darien y Endimión a la vez.

-Sí, reflexiva. Pensada. Meditada. Cuando ocurre así, yo tengo el control. Pero todo cambia cuando los sentimientos interfieren en los actos de las personas, sobre todo cuando son muy fuertes. Los sentimientos como la ira, el odio o un gran amor son salvajes, irreflexivos, inesperados e incontrolados, no se ajustan a ningún patrón que yo pueda establecer y, por tanto, se salen de mi vigilancia. No tengo dominio sobre los sentimientos; por eso, vuestras decisiones formuladas bajo el influjo de éstos quedan fuera de mi control y bajo vuestra absoluta responsabilidad. Eso os deja, vagamente, la puerta abierta a un libre albedrío. Pero yo sigo teniendo el poder, pese a esa fisura. Vosotros podéis elegir entre varias opciones, pero nunca tendréis toda la información; no sabéis lo que pasará si elegís un camino u otro en un momento dado o cómo éste influirá en vuestro futuro. ¿Cómo puede elegirse sabiamente si no se tiene toda la información? No podéis hacerlo. Yo sé todo. Y os aseguro que es muy divertido –dijo Destino, volviéndose a sentar en su trono.

-Pero eso no explica por qué el pasado ha cambiado –dijo Endimión. Destino le miró con hastío.

-Por supuesto que sí. Las decisiones efectuadas por cierta mocosa de cabellos rosas en un momento de pánico se escaparon a mi control y cambiaron todo.

-¿Estás diciendo que ChibiUsa es la responsable de todo esto? ¿De que Serena esté muerta? –dijo Darien, sin poderlo creer.

-¡No te atrevas a insinuar algo así de mi hija! –explotó Endimión-. Ella es sólo una niña.

-Una niña inexistente, te recuerdo –dijo Destino.

-Pero tan real para mí como todo lo que estoy viendo en este momento, así que no la insultes.

-Ella no sabía lo que hacía, claro. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Ella lo único que sentía en ese momento era rabia, miedo, frustración, odio y pena al ver cómo atacaban su palacio, herían a todos los que quería y se quedaba sola. Esos sentimientos nublaron mi poder y, en ese momento, aquella mocosita decidió robarle a la guardiana del Tiempo su llave y viajar al siglo XX en busca de Sailor Moon para poder salvar a su madre. Enternecedor, ¿verdad? ¡Pero lo que vosotros no sabíais es que en el mismo momento en que la niña puso un solo pie en el pasado, alteró completamente el devenir de los acontecimientos! ¡Su mera presencia en el pasado cambiaba muchas cosas, cómo no iban a hacerlo sus actos, más aún la presencia de la familia de la Luna Negra y sus monstruos persiguiéndola en el presente! ¡La llegada de la Pequeña Dama al pasado fue el principio de una cadena de acontecimientos que desembocó en el cambio total y definitivo del futuro!

-Eso no puede ser cierto... –exclamó Darien.

-Claro que lo es. ¿Qué ganaría mintiéndote? La niña no sabía el alcance de lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no cambia los hechos. Tú sabes que es verdad, Endimión. Tú jamás viviste una aventura parecida a esta, ni tu hija vino a visitarte desde el futuro para que la salvaras de la Luna Negra ni supiste nunca de tu futuro cargo como rey de Tokio de Cristal. Sabías que el futuro había cambiado, pero no sabías por qué.

-Habías dicho que nunca pasaste por esto...-reflexionó Darien, recordando la conversación mantenida con Endimión horas antes-. Pero jamás imaginé que todo lo ocurrido con ChibiUsa y la Luna Negra nunca te hubiera sucedido. ¿Es cierto?

Endimión asintió y Destino soltó una carcajada, complacida ante la confusión de sus invitados.

-¿En realidad pensabas que Endimión había vivido lo mismo que tú? ¿Es que no te conoces a ti mismo? ¡Qué inocente! Los hechos hablan por sí solos, si lo hubierais pensado seriamente vosotros mismos, no habría habido necesidad de que os lo dijera yo: si Endimión hubiera sabido lo que tú sabes ahora, Darien, jamás hubiera permitido que aquellos que sabía se convertirían en la familia de la Luna Negra y que amenazarían la vida de su esposa, su hija y de todo aquello que con tanto esfuerzo habían construido, tuvieran como único castigo a su rebelión el exilio. Quizá Serenity, siempre tan bondadosa e ingenua, les habría dejado marchar con las excusa de que todavía no habían hecho nada, pero te aseguro que Endimión y las guerreros hubieran eliminado la futura amenaza que ellos suponían de la manera más efectiva posible, sabiendo perfectamente los daños que iban a causar en el futuro. De igual modo, hubieran buscado el planeta Némesis, del que Serenity y Endimión no tuvieron noticia hasta que fue demasiado tarde, para suprimir al Hombre Sabio y sus ansias de poder. Hubieran prevenido las defensas de un ataque que habrían sabido que iba a llegar, hubieran sabido cómo derrotar a los integrantes de la familia de la Luna Negra y al Hombre Sabio, conocerían también la ubicación del Cristal de Plata que creían desaparecido, dónde estaba la niña y cómo despertar a la reina Serenity de su sueño. ¡Endimión hubiera sabido todo eso, hubiese podido ganar esa batalla sin recurrir a vosotros de haber tenido toda esa información! ¡Es obvio que el futuro ha cambiado! –gritó Destino.

-No me preocupé mucho de pensarlo una vez terminado todo –reconoció Darien-. Pero supuse que la historia debía seguir el mismo curso que antaño para no alterar el devenir de los hechos.

-¡No seas estúpido, Darien! Esas teorías del deber de mantener inalterada la Historia para no cambiar el futuro están muy bien para adornar los libros de moral, pero a la hora de la verdad, viendo a su hija y a su esposa en peligro, Endimión hubiera usado esa información para salvarlas de haber tenido la oportunidad, sin importar nada ni nadie más. Lo sabes igual que yo. Endimión no disponía de esa información porque jamás lo vivió. La llegada de esa niña al pasado lo alteró todo, hasta llegar a la muerte de Serena.

Un silencio incómodo envolvió la sala. Todo parecía, ahora que Destino había unido todos los datos, tan obvio que Darien apenas podía creer su propia estupidez. La historia había cambiado irremediablemente, había creído ciegamente todo este tipo que todo acabaría siempre solucionándose, porque Serena y él debían convertirse en los reyes de Tokio de Cristal. Había estado totalmente equivocado.

-Eso sigue sin explicar por qué dejaste morir a Serena –dijo Darien, volviendo a la carga-. El plan de ese asesino para matarla no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos, seguramente habría sido largamente estudiado y planeado, estaba bajo tu control. Tú eres tan responsable de la muerte de Serena como él.

-No voy a negar que yo sabía los planes de ese tipo y sus motivaciones –dijo Destino-. Pero, como he dicho antes, Serena fastidió mis planes.

-¡Dinos por qué la querías muerta! –gritó Endimión.

-A mí no me convenía que Serena muriera, fue su culpa. Como he dicho antes, los sentimientos de la gente les da el poder del libre albedrío más allá de mi control. Mi plan era que esa estúpida espada atravesara a Darien para que, con la ayuda de sus compañeras, Sailor Moon derrotara a ese asesino de pacotilla. Darien no hubiese muerto, de todas maneras; aún tenía planes para él. Pero claro, Serena vio a su amadísimo Darien en peligro y decidió sacrificar su vida a cambio de la de él. No pude evitarlo y murió. Fue la decisión de Serena. Todo queda bajo su responsabilidad.

-¡Pero, aún así, dejaste que ese asesino fuera tras ella! –exclamó Darien.

-Por supuesto, como he dejado que lo hicieran muchos otros. La diferencia es que este lo consiguió. Gracias a ti, debo añadir –dijo, con una sonrisa perversa.

-¡Dime quién fue! –gritó Darien.

-No creo que su identidad te diga nada.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Él era una marioneta, un sicario contratado por alguien para acabar con Serena! ¡Quiero saber quién le contrató y por qué quería matarla! ¡Necesito saberlo, diablos!

-Eso no solucionará nada, pero puede ser divertido...-dijo Destino, con una sonrisa casi traviesa-. Por supuesto que sé quien la mató. Mi hermana Muerte ordenó su asesinato. Temía el efecto que el poder purificador del Cristal de Plata podía tener sobre el ejército de cadáveres que piensa reclutar para su rebelión y decidió mandar matar a Serena mientras aún era joven y todavía vulnerable. Acabar con ella una vez convertida en reina, como yo ya predije en su presencia, sería mucho más difícil. Por supuesto, Muerte tiene poderes más que suficientes para hacer desaparecer a millones de personas con un chasquido de dedos, pero la diferencia radica en que el asesinato de Serena debía hacerse a mis espaldas, ignorando mis órdenes. Por eso debía ser llevado a cabo por un mortal, que ha sido convenientemente eliminado por ella una vez cumplió su misión. Muy lista, mi hermana; sabía que, una vez comenzada la guerra, yo recurriría a Serenity; pero lo que ella no supo ver era que yo sabía todo lo que estaba haciendo y las consecuencias de todo ello. Que no la haya castigado por su deslealtad no significa que no sepa lo que ha hecho. La necesito en activo para asuntos que no son de vuestra incumbencia. La rebelión que intentará alzar en mi contra saldrá victoriosa en un principio porque yo la dejaré; tengo muchos planes enlazados a ella.

-¿Ella ignora que sabes lo que va a pasar? ¿Lo sabemos algunos humanos y la propia Muerte lo ignora? –preguntó, incrédulo, Endimión.

-No; ella piensa que yo sólo sé lo que va a pasar, porque es mi trabajo saberlo, soy Destino. Lo que ella no sabe es que yo puedo ver también lo que ocurre en el presente y las consecuencias derivadas de cada decisión hecha por todos los seres del universo, incluidas las diosas. Ella pensaba que, modificando el presente, que suponía fuera de mi visión, también cambiaría el futuro que yo veía, aunque no yo no fuera capaz de adivinar el por qué. No le iba a facilitar esa información a mi mayor enemiga. Los humanos lo sabéis porque hay multitud de leyendas y tradiciones al respecto y la propia Muerte ha oído hablar de ellas, pero yo misma la convencí de que son sólo supersticiones sin fundamento real. Como dijo algún autor de aquellos a los que llamáis cristianos en la Tierra, el mejor truco que el Diablo inventó fue convencer al mundo de que no existía –dijo Destino, alzando su cetro negro hacia el techo-. ¡Muerte, muéstrate ante mí de inmediato!

De repente, un torbellino de niebla apareció delante del trono de Destino y una mujer emergió de él. Darien y Endimión no pudieron evitar esgrimir una mueca de disgusto ante su visión: la diosa era increíblemente alta y delgada, tenía la piel de un color gris perla llena de pústulas, los ojos hundidos en sus cuencas, hojas de sauce llorón emergiendo de su cabeza en vez de pelo y vestía una túnica raída y mugrienta, sujetando en su mano izquierda las largas y oxidadas tijeras con las que cortaba el hilo de la vida de los mortales. Muerte miró a Destino con enfado pero, cuando volvió la vista hacia Darien y Endimión, su manos comenzaron a temblar y dirigió su vista hacia Destino con temor, sabiéndose descubierta.

-¿Qué quieres, Destino? –dijo Muerte, con una voz tan tenue como un susurro.

-Darien y Endimión han venido a mí para averiguar el por qué de la muerte de Serena. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, hermana?

-Que su hora llegó –dijo Muerte, simplemente-. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-No. Yo no te había ordenado matar a Serena. No era su destino morir en ese momento. Tú lo hiciste por cuenta propia.

-¿Y qué? Una humana menos, qué importa, destruimos a cientos todos los días. ¿Es que era, por alguna razón, excepcionalmente valiosa para ti? –preguntó Muerte, mirando a Destino directamente as los ojos.

-Esa no es la cuestión. El problema es que tú no puedes actuar por cuenta propia. No puedes decidir el destino y el momento de la muerte de los habitantes del universo, ese es mi trabajo, y lo ocurrido con esa chica es una prueba de insubordinación muy grave –dijo Destino, sin dejar entrever en ningún momento a Muerte su verdadero interés por Serena.

-¿Vas a castigarme...por una simple humana? –preguntó Muerte, sin poderlo creer.

-No por la humana, sino por la enorme falta de respeto que tu deslealtad significa para mí y para mi mandato. Debes seguir mis órdenes al pie de la letra, Muerte. Si no lo haces, como en esta ocasión, atente a las consecuencias –dijo Destino, sin dejar de mirar a Muerte-. Ahora vete; tengo asuntos que atender.

Muerte le lanzó una última mirada furibunda a Destino antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

-Entonces, ¿nos devolverás a Serena? –preguntó Darien, tras unos minutos de silencio-. No era su destino morir, debes resucitarla.

-¿Debo? Nadie me da órdenes, Darien. Serena ha muerto y, para todos los seres del universo, la muerte es lo único verdaderamente irreversible y así debe seguir siendo. Serena no volverá. Volved a Tokio.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡Resucítala! –gritó Endimión.

-Es mi última palabra. Serena no volverá jamás. Tenéis razón, yo podría resucitarla, pero no lo haré. Las circunstancias han cambiado mucho. No resucitaré a Serena. ¡Marchaos!

Darien no podía creer que su última esperanza de recuperar a Serena se estuviera evaporando frente a sus ojos por la intransigencia de ese ser abominable al que le gustaba jugar con el destino ajeno. Ella podía traerla de vuelta, podía devolvérsela y si no lo hacía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Presa de la rabia y el odio hacia aquella que le negaba a su amada, cogió con un movimiento rápido la espada que Endimión llevaba colgando de la vaina de su cinturón y se abalanzó gritando sobre Destino, colocando el filo de la espada en el cuello de la diosa.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI SERENA O TE MATARÉ! –gritó Darien, preso de la furia. Entonces Destino agarró a Darien por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo mientras clavaba sus ojos inyectados en sangre en su víctima, a la vez que soltaba una carcajada tan siniestra que los mismísimos cimientos del castillo temblaron de puro terror.

_¡Hola de nuevo, amigos! Destino ha entrado en el juego y nuestros queridos Darien y Endimión lo están pasando realmente mal. Freiya va a matarme otra vez por dejar las cosas así, pero ya queda muy poquito. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! En cuanto a lo de ChibiUsa como culpable del cambio del futuro, a mí me parecía lógico que la mera presencia de la niña en otra línea temporal alterara el curso de la Historia, al igual que en Dragon Ball Z la llegada de Mirai Trunks cambiara el futuro. Cuando en Sailor Moon R se nos mostró el futuro de Tokio de Cristal y el Neo Rey Endimión les contó lo que había ocurrido con la familia de la Luna Negra, se notaba que no sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo; estoy segura de que si Endimión hubiera vivido lo que nosotros vimos en la serie, hubiera tomado medidas al respecto. Bueno, espero que me dejéis reviews y me contéis lo que opináis al respecto. _

_Freiya: Que sí, que te quiero y que estoy encantada de haberte conocido. Ya lo he puesto, ¿estás contenta ahora? (risas). Un besito. _

_Freiya, Celia Chiba, jaz021, Lamsi-chan, kaoru himura, Liho Sakuragui, Isabel y todos los que habéis seguido la historia desde el principio: Gracias por seguir el viaje de Endimión y Darien desde el primer capítulo. Jamás podré expresar con palabras la ilusión que me ha hecho recibir cada una de vuestras reviews y el saber que valoráis mi trabajo, de verdad muchas gracias. Sólo espero no haberos decepcionado y que sigáis leyendo (y que sigáis dejando reviews, porfitas). _

_Kaory1: En tu review me decías que te parecía extraño que ChibiUsa no hubiera desaparecido con Serenity y que le hubiera dado tiempo a llegar a Endimión antes de que desapareciera. ¡Lo siento, no podía decírtelo, lo que dice Destino al respecto en este capítulo ya estaba planeado entonces, jaja! Espero que te haya gustado. _

_A todos los que habéis dejado reviews en algún momento y a los que habéis pasado por el fic sin dejar ninguna (porfa, dejadlas, pero si no, gracias de todas maneras por vuestro tiempo), gracias a todos. Un beso y hasta el capítulo 8._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Darien no podía creer que su última esperanza de recuperar a Serena se estuviera evaporando frente a sus ojos por la intransigencia de ese ser abominable al que le gustaba jugar con el destino ajeno. Ella podía traerla de vuelta, podía devolvérsela y si no lo hacía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Presa de la rabia y el odio hacia aquella que le negaba a su amada, cogió con un movimiento rápido la espada que Endimión llevaba colgando de la vaina de su cinturón y se abalanzó gritando sobre Destino, colocando el filo de la espada en el cuello de la diosa. _

_-¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI SERENA O TE MATARÉ! –gritó Darien, preso de la furia. Entonces Destino agarró a Darien por el cuello y comenzó a ahorcarlo mientras clavaba sus ojos inyectados en sangre en su víctima, a la vez que soltaba una carcajada tan siniestra que los mismísimos cimientos del castillo temblaron de puro terror. _

Darien dejó caer su espada mientras comenzaba a quedarse sin aire. La risa de Destino, amplificada por las bóvedas de piedra negra de la sala, parecía atravesarle los huesos como si de una afilada daga se tratara. Darien pudo oír a Endimión proferir una maldición a sus espaldas. No estuvo seguro si estaba dirigida a Destino o a él. Decidió que debía estar destinada a ambos: a Destino por actuación y a su alter ego por su necedad. Endimión se acercó rápidamente y cogió la espada, intentando liberar a su pasado aún sabiendo de la inutilidad de su acto. Destino evitó su enviste con facilidad, enviándole con un movimiento de mano a la pared de la otra punta del salón del trono, sin apartar sus crueles ojos bicolor de la cara de Darien.

-"_¿Es este el final? –_pensó Darien, mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello automáticamente, sintiendo que no podría estar mucho más tiempo sin aire-. _He fracasado de nuevo. Perdóname, Serena. Al menos, esta vez podré soñarte sin temor a despertarme"._

Destino sonrió con desprecio, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos de algún modo y le parecieran los más idiotas que había tenido la oportunidad de averiguar en su dilatada existencia. Con la mirada aún fija en Darien, aflojó la presión de su mano sobre su cuello.

-Eres demasiado guapo para morir –dijo Destino, antes de lanzar a Darien lejos de su trono. Darien tosió pesadamente, intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones, ahora libres. Pese al mareo que aún sentía, pudo percibir la mirada cargada de resentimiento de Endimión clavarse en su nuca-. Volved a Tokio.

-¡Espera! Tú nos dejaste a Plutón y a mí con todos nuestros recuerdos intactos, me dejaste el medallón para llegar hasta ti y tanto Darien como las guerreras presentes no olvidaron a la Pequeña Dama. ¿Por qué lo hiciste si no pensabas devolvérnosla?

-Porque era divertido. Además, quería daros la oportunidad de darme un buen argumento para devolver la vida a Serena; quizá, de ese modo, me hubiera mostrado más benevolente. Pero perdisteis vuestra oportunidad. Endimión, la vida en la Tierra del futuro acabó, con la glaciación; tú permaneciste vivo gracias a mi deseo, pero no puedes volver a no ser que quieras morir. Plutón estará protegida gracias a sus poderes como Guardiana del Tiempo y no debes inquietarte por su futuro. En cuanto a Serena, dentro de poco no será más que polvo y cenizas.

Darien y Endimión se miraron sin poder creer sus palabras. ¿Todo había sido en vano? ¿Ella no iba a volver? Endimión sintió el peso de la realidad caer sobre él; en su corazón siempre había pensado que todo se solucionaría, como en muchas otras batallas, que Destino les ayudaría. Ahora, mientras sentía la ausencia de Serenity caer como una losa sobre sus hombros, se daba cuenta de lo ingenuo que había sido al creer que esa malvada sentiría piedad de él o de su familia. Mientras tanto, a su lado, el corazón de Darien gritaba en rebeldía.

-¿¡Porque era divertido, dices!? ¿¡Porque era divertido!? ¡¿NOS HAS HECHO SUFRIR TODO ESTE TIEMPO PARA DIVERTIRTE?! ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE MONSTRUO ERES TÚ!? –gritó Darien, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, mientras la sonrisa autosuficiente de Destino acrecentaba su ira.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Yo soy todopoderosa, estoy muy por encima de ti, simple mortal. No puedes alcanzarme; ni siquiera se te debería estar permitido mirarme. Sólo eres una cucaracha a la que puedo aplastar en el momento en el que lo desee.

-¡¿Y ese poder te sirve tan sólo para hacer sufrir a los demás!? ¡Eso sólo te hace más malvada todavía!

-Pero es divertido. ¿Por qué no voy a usar ese poder para hacer mi voluntad cuando puedo hacerlo? Incluso los humanos lo hacéis, sólo tienes que fijarte en el comportamiento de aquellos que ostentan algún tipo de poder sobre los demás. ¿Por qué debería tener alguna consideración? –dijo Destino. Fue su tono de voz, no sus palabras, lo que hicieron a Darien abrir los ojos, completamente estupefacto. Hablaba como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo lógico, lo normal, lo _obvio. _Como si no hubiera otra cosa a tener en cuenta que el propio deseo. Darien no sabía qué contestar. ¿Es que ella no sabía lo que era la piedad, la compasión, la ternura, la justicia? A fin de cuentas, ¿ella no sabía lo que era el amor, tanto por tu alma gemela como por la humanidad?

-¿Es que no entiendes que la gente tiene sentimientos? ¿Qué le haces sufrir? –preguntó Darien. Entonces Destino le miró con atención.

-Sé lo que son...pero nunca los he sentido. Entonces, no me importan –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Darien la miró con pesar. ¿Cómo explicarle con palabras lo imposible de describir? Si le pidieran que describiera con una palabra cada uno de esos sentimientos, sería incapaz. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a alguien que nunca había sentido la intensidad de esas sensaciones? Entonces supo que jamás traería a Serena de vuelta, porque ella era incapaz de comprender el amor que sentía por ella y, por eso, no mostraría piedad-. Volved a Tokio. Si no lo hacéis, os mataré.

-¿Crees en serio que eso nos importa ya? –dijo Endimión. Destino lo miró con curiosidad, desde la altura que le confería su posición, mostrando una gran incomprensión en sus ojos. El desconocimiento total del sentimiento que impulsaba esas palabras.

-¿No estás asustado? –preguntó Destino.

-En absoluto –dijo Endimión, con una seguridad en su voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Eso pareció molestar a Destino de algún modo.

-Si os dejáis matar, no es divertido –rezongó Destino, como una niña a la que niegan el juguete requerido, ante la expresión resignada de ambos. De repente, una luz amarilla comenzó a inundar la habitación.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa, Destino –dijo una voz, procedente del centro de aquella brillante luz. En ese momento, apareció en su lugar una niña: por su aspecto no tendría más que cinco o seis años, pero sus ojos castaños reflejaban la sabiduría de los milenios que seguramente había visto perecer a lo largo de su existencia. Llevaba un vestidito blanco con unas pequeñas manoletinas en sus diminutos piececitos, el pelo rubio y rizado cayéndole en cascada por la espalda y de su piel pálida irradiaba la luz amarilla que habían visto segundos antes, que les proporcionaba una inesperada calidez y una inusitada sensación de alivio. La niña dirigía a Darien y Endimión una media sonrisa, mientras miraba a la diosa con sus ojillos llenos de dureza. Destino dejó escapar un bufido al verla.

-¿Qué quieres, Vida? No te he hecho llamar –dijo Destino. Darien y Endimión miraron a la niña con renovado interés, sabiendo ahora que aquella era la diosa que les faltaba por conocer para completar la tríada.

-¿Es, acaso, esa pregunta necesaria? Puedes ver el futuro, sabes perfectamente lo que he venido a hacer –dijo Vida, con una voz aterciopelada de pretendida inocencia, pero que, según les pareció a Darien y Endimión, ocultaba una pretendida autosuficiencia que sonaba casi amenazante. Destino pareció apreciarlo igualmente.

-Pero eso es descortés –dijo Destino, mientras observaba con detenimiento el rostro de su hermana-. De todas formas, últimamente has tomado la mala costumbre de evadirte de mi control. Y eso no me gusta.

-Eso ocurre porque tengo sentimientos. Controlándolos, puedo evitar tu poder –dijo Vida, con una media sonrisa que ocultaba algo que Darien y Endimión no supieron identificar con claridad, pero que, en cualquier caso, no era bueno para Destino-. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, hermana; yo no puedo igualarme a tu poder y si estuviera a merced de Muerte, mi función no tendría ningún sentido.

Destino pareció relajarse un tanto ante su declaración de intenciones.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó de nuevo Destino.

-Devuélveles a Serena –dijo Vida. Endimión y Darien saltaron de júbilo al oírla, sintiendo cómo la esperanza volvía a sus corazones. Destino les ignoró mientras miraba ceñuda a la niña.

-No –dijo, simplemente.

-¿Te has olvidado acaso de que todavía necesitamos a Serena? –dijo Vida-. Para la batalla contra muerte que ocurrirá dentro de unos cuantos siglos. Sin ella, Muerte puede triunfar y eso no nos convendría a ninguna de las dos.

-El Cristal de Plata no es el único elemento poderoso que hay en el universo. Podemos recurrir a millones de objetos mágicos que hay dispersos por todas las galaxias para que nos sirvan igual o mejor de lo que nos hubiera servido el Cristal. Nadie debe volver del mundo de los Muertos y eso es una prerrogativa que no debe quitársele a Muerte.

-Tú tienes una mayor autoridad sobre ella. Si tú lo ordenas, ella debe obedecer. Además, ella es una mortal, no debería tener mayor importancia.

-Vida, sabes perfectamente que Muerte está próxima a la rebelión. El problema no es la humana en sí, sino que cualquier excusa será perfectamente válida para comenzar las hostilidades y ella esgrimirá a Serena como excusa por el mero hecho de haber interferido en su territorio. Si Muerte adelanta su rebelión, todos nuestros planes se quedarán en nada –discutió Destino. Así que era eso. La razón principal por la que ni siquiera se había planteado devolverle la vida a Serena. Temía que la rebelión de Muerte se le saliera de las manos comenzando antes de sus predicciones. Y había sacrificado a Serena para que sus planes se cumplieran. Darien rechinó los dientes ante ese pensamiento y oyó a su homónimo hacer lo mismo.

-Ya lo sé, hermana. Pero creo que se te olvidan algunos pequeños, pero cruciales, detalles –dijo Vida. El tono de autosuficiencia de la niña empezaba a enervar seriamente a Destino.

-Yo soy omnisapiente, no se me olvida nada –dijo Destino, irguiéndose en su trono. Vida rió.

-Si Serena desaparece, ¿quién despertará a la Tierra de la glaciación? ¿Piensas dejar un territorio tan productivo envuelto en la negrura perpetua? No creo que eso te convenga –dijo Vida. Destino sonrió cruelmente.

-¿En serio piensas que se me había olvidado algo tan importante? El Cristal de Oro hará las veces de Cristal de Plata en cuanto a la Tierra –dijo Destino. Darien no supo a lo que se refería, pero Endimión sí.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si no me devolvéis a mi esposa y a mi hija, me quitaré de en medio y nadie será capaz de utilizar el Cristal de Oro! –gritó Endimión. Darien lo miró desconcertado-. No te atrevas a preguntar, Darien.

-Tú harás lo que yo te dicte. Además, no estamos hablando de ti, sino de tu yo pasado, quien no parece tener ni idea de a lo que nos referimos. Las cosas seguirán según lo planeado –dijo Destino. La confusión no le permitía a Darien rebatir sus palabras, aunque podía comprender que si Destino podía ver el futuro, sabría muy bien que él sin Serena no tenía ninguno. Sin embargo, pese al comentario de Destino, Vida no perdió la compostura.

-Bueno, eso puede arreglarse con el Cristal de Oro, es cierto. Pero lo de la rebelión de Muerte sigue sin tener una clara solución. El Cristal de Oro no sirve para purificar.

-Ya te he dicho que hay muchos métodos para conseguir parar a Muerte, no necesitamos a Serena más que a cualquier otra persona –dijo Destino, hastiada. Vida tarareaba una canción mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Pero creo que tienes demasiada información en la cabeza. Es normal; diriges los destinos de todo el universo, forzosamente algo se te tenía que pasar por alto. Pero este detalle puede costarnos muy caro –dijo Vida. Destino resopló con autoridad, instándola a seguir-. Todos esos objetos que se suponen podemos utilizar tan bien como el Cristal de Plata tienen dueño. Y Serena es la única persona en este universo que no pedirá nada a la jefa de las diosas rectora del universo a cambio de mantenerla en el poder –dijo Vida, sin perder su tono inocente. Destino bufó una maldición teñida de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Ya lo sabes. Todos aquellos a los que pidas que te ayuden a derrotar a Muerte con los dones que tú misma le conferiste en algún momento de su existencia te pedirán algo a cambio de esa ayuda, porque te saben todopoderosa y capaz de cumplir sus más secretos anhelos. Y si tú llegases a aceptar tan degradante acuerdo para una diosa, te lo harían jurar con tu sangre. Los seres vivos más sabios conocen las leyendas que hablan de que incluso las diosas debemos cumplir lo acordado si juramos con nuestra propia sangre presente. Todos aquellos a los que podrías acudir lo saben. Y lo utilizarán en tu contra, tenlo por seguro. Sólo la Reina Serenity de Tokio de Cristal será lo suficientemente caritativa o ingenua para no tomar ventaja de este hecho.

-¡No era ingenua! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía, al igual que yo! ¡Pero ella era demasiado noble como para pensar en su beneficio personal mientras moría gente! –gritó Endimión, en defensa de su esposa.

-Ahí lo tienes. Si accedes a las demandas de los posibles candidatos a salvadores de tu trono, las consecuencias pueden ser nefastas, incluso si accedes al que parezca más inofensivo de ellos y tú lo sabes bien –dijo Vida. Destino suspiró con enfado y cerró los ojos, escudriñando el futuro de sus posibles candidatos. Los minutos pasaron tensos y agitados, mientras Darien y Endimión rezaban a todos los dioses que conocían, pese que ya los sabían carentes de poder comparados con la tríada de diosas, para que Destino no encontrara en ninguna de aquellas personas cuyo destino investigaba la misma nobleza que tenía Serena. Que no encontrara salida alguna que no fuera devolverla la vida. Destino bufó con enfado mientras abría los ojos de nuevo.

-¡Maldita sea, tienes razón! –rugió Destino-. Ninguno lo hará de balde. Y no puedo obligarles.

-Claro que no puedes –dijo Vida, viendo la cara de incredulidad que mostraban Darien y Endimión-. La ambición también es un sentimiento humano, no puedes cambiarlo. Llama a Muerte para que deje salir el alma de Serena del reino de los muertos.

-No. Iré yo misma a por su alma. Muerte se ha dado cuenta de mi interés por Serena pese a mis intentos por ocultarlo y temo que lleve a cabo alguna triquiñuela. Vosotros dos, esperad aquí. Vida, vigílalos –dijo Destino, desapareciendo de la sala. Tras su marcha, Vida se acercó a Darien y a Endimión exhibiendo una sonrisa sinceramente tierna. Ellos, demasiado estupefactos para reaccionar, la miraron, temiendo que la aceptación de Destino a devolverles a su amada fuera sólo producto de su imaginación.

-No os preocupéis más –dijo Vida-. Destino ya no se echará para atrás. Dentro de poco, vuestra amada volverá.

-No sé cómo podría agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotros –dijo Endimión-. Si no hubiese sido por tu intervención, Destino jamás hubiera accedido a nuestra petición.

-Yo no soy como Destino, Endimión; yo tengo sentimientos. Además, es mi trabajo preservar la vida de todo el universo, que está a mi cuidado –dijo Vida, con una sonrisa maternal-. Yo soy madre de todo ser viviente del universo, incluida la vuestra. No me gusta que mis hijos sufran, aunque siempre me veo obligada a aceptar las imposiciones que Destino reserva para vosotros. Afortunadamente, esta vez he podido intervenir. También debo añadir que Serena ha salvado a mucha gente desde que se convirtió en Sailor Moon; es una forma de devolverle el favor.

-Esto nunca debió haber pasado –reflexionó Endimión en voz alta.

-El futuro ha cambiado, Endimión, ya lo habéis oído. Muchas aventuras y muchas desgracias os esperan; no puedo aventurar lo que Destino habrá preparado para vosotros. Pero recordad: mientras os dejéis llevar por vuestros sentimientos, Destino no podrá dirigir vuestras decisiones. Amad, mis niños; amad a vuestros hijos, a vosotros mismos y a todos los demás; pero, sobre todo, amadla a ella. Así podréis protegerla de los designios de Destino.

Endimión y Darien asintieron ante sus palabras, pensando, guiados por el odio, que si Destino volvía a intentar arrebatarles a Serena, encontrarían la forma de vengarse. Vida pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

-No la odiéis. Destino no es mala ni buena; sólo es una niña caprichosa acostumbrada a hacer su voluntad. Además, al fin y al cabo, ella ha permitido tanto lo bueno como lo malo que hay en vuestras vidas. Si ella no hubiese querido, jamás os hubieseis reencontrado con Serena ni tendríais una hija. Deberíais tenerlo en cuenta.

-¿Es que tú también lo sabes todo? –bufó Darien, molesto por el comentario.

-No hace falta ser omnisapiente para saber lo que lleváis escrito en la cara –rió Vida-. Yo la tengo incluso lástima; Destino jamás ha sentido amor, ni ternura, ni nada parecido. Nada cercano al amor que compartís con Serena. Sólo por ello, vosotros también deberíais sentir pena por ella.

Darien y Endimión dejaron escapar un gruñido. Sabían que esa era la clase de cosa por la que Serena sentiría piedad de Destino, pero ellos no eran tan bondadosos; seguían deseando matarla lenta y dolorosamente por lo que le había hecho al amor de su vida. Eso pensaban cuando llegó Destino; llevaba en la mano una pequeña bola blanca tremendamente brillante que Endimión y Darien reconocieron de inmediato casi por instinto.

-¡Serena! –gritaron a la vez. Con un movimiento de mano por parte de Vida, aquella bola blanca comenzó a adoptar el aspecto de Serena, hasta conseguir parecerse por completo a ella, excepto por el aspecto traslúcido de su cuerpo. Parecía que dormía.

-Vida, vuelve a tu puesto-. Muerte está muy enfadada porque le hemos arrebatado algo que legalmente era suyo. Y esta vez tiene razón. Debemos refrenarla.

Vida asintió. Tras dedicarle una sonrisa a Endimión y a Darien, desapareció súbitamente. Pero ellos apenas se dieron cuenta; estaban totalmente pendientes de Destino.

-Bueno, esto es lo que habéis venido a buscar. Habéis tenido suerte, amigos; sólo eso –dijo Destino, lanzándoles el alma de Serena. Darien se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos con delicadeza.

-¡Serena, soy yo, abre los ojos! ¡Sere! ¿Puedes oírme? –le dijo Darien, intentando hacerla reaccionar. Destino dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

-¡Idiotas enamorados! ¡Es su alma, imbécil! ¡No puede hacer nada sin un cuerpo! –dijo Destino-. Vuestra mocosita y vosotros dos me habéis ocasionado grandes problemas y no estaba dispuesta a devolvérosla, y me enfado bastante cuando no me salgo con la mía, como en esta ocasión. Pero las circunstancias mandan y las razones de Vida han sido muy convincentes. De todas maneras, os lo advierto: si Serena vuelve a morir por cualquier circunstancia, nada ni nadie la hará regresar. ¿Entendido?

Darien y Endimión asintieron, mientras Destino les mostraba el medallón que anteriormente habían usado para acceder a aquella dimensión.

-¿Qué...? –comenzó Endimión, pero Destino le interrumpió.

-Yo me quedaré con esto y me aseguraré de que ninguno de los dos podéis volver aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia. Endimión, dile a Serenity que nuestra deuda ha quedado saldada, y tú, Darien, recuérdale a Serena en el momento adecuado lo que yo hice por vosotros –dijo Destino, haciendo desaparecer el medallíon. Murmuró unas palabras y un inmenso portal se abrió ante sus ojos-. Este vórtice os llevará a Tokio, al templo de Marte. Os están esperando.

-De todas maneras, gracias –dijo Darien.

-No las des. Nunca sabrás lo que mi voluntad te deparará. Idos –dijo Destino. Sin hacerse de rogar, Endimión y Darien, con el alma de Serena en brazos, atravesaron el vórtice rumbo a su mundo.

Ambos aterrizaron en la habitación principal del templo de Rai, donde descansaba el incorrupto cuerpo de Serena. En ese momento, era Timmy, convertida en guerrero Urano, la que mantenía con su poder indemne su cadáver, rodeado por el resto de las guerreras excepto Plutón, Luna y Ártemis. Ninguno de los dos respondieron ni a sus exclamaciones de sorpresa ni a sus preguntas; Darien se limitó a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de Serena, mientras que Endimión se situaba al otro lado de la cama, junto al vestido y la corona de su esposa. Darien depositó el alma de Serena sobre su cuerpo y esta se introdujo rápidamente en él. Todos se limitaron a esperar con el corazón encogido mientras miraban el cuerpo de Serena.

Entonces transcurrieron los minutos. Y nada pasó.

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Qué mala soy, jeje, parando ahí! Freiya ya debe estar cogiendo un avión hacia Madrid con un cuchillo jamonero para obligarme a terminarlo, jaja. Bueno, ya quedan pocos capis, supongo que dos y un epílogo si no cambian los planes. Espero que os guste, y porfa, dejad muchas reviews, que la última vez hubo poquitas (snif, snif).

_Muchas gracias, serychiba, por tus reviews. Si no te puse la última vez fue por accidente, ahora te pongo con mayúsculas y la primerita para que no te enfades conmigo. _

_De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi fic y han dejado reviews, a SERYCHIBA, freiya, Celia Chiba, jaz021, ydiel, Isabel, lovemamoru, kaoru himura, artemisa, Kira Moon, Beatriz Ventura, Liho Sakuragui, Laus Moon, martha, pOlet, Alejandra N., Gabriela Chiba, kaory1, baby.suhe, asa, Lunita K., Fénix d´Alba y Lamsi-chan. Espero que esta vez no se me olvide nadie. ¡Dejad más reviews, porfa u os enviaré a Destino para perseguiros! Es broma, gracias por leerme. _

_¡Y gracias a mi onee-san Sonsy, por leerme! ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 9!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_En el capítulo anterior: _

_Ambos aterrizaron en la habitación principal del templo de Rai, donde descansaba el incorrupto cuerpo de Serena. En ese momento, era Timmy, convertida en guerrero Urano, la que mantenía con su poder indemne su cadáver, rodeado por el resto de las guerreras excepto Plutón, Luna y Ártemis. Ninguno de los dos respondieron ni a sus exclamaciones de sorpresa ni a sus preguntas; Darien se limitó a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de Serena, mientras que Endimión se situaba al otro lado de la cama, junto al vestido y la corona de su esposa. Darien depositó el alma de Serena sobre su cuerpo y esta se introdujo rápidamente en él. Todos se limitaron a esperar con el corazón encogido mientras miraban el cuerpo de Serena._

_Entonces transcurrieron los minutos. Y nada pasó. _

Cada movimiento del reloj de la habitación era una esperanza rota en el corazón de Endimión, Darien y las guerreros. Darien enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Serena sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Destino les había engañado? ¿Sólo había sido una triquiñuela para que accedieran a dejar su dimensión pacíficamente para no poder volver jamás? No, no podía ser; a Destino le convenía que Serena viviera, debía resucitarla. ¿O habría cambiado de parecer? Nunca se podía estar completamente seguro de las intenciones de la voluble Destino.

-¿Por qué diablos no ocurre nada? –gritó de repente Urano, rompiendo el silencio con las palabras en las que todos pensaban en aquel momento.

-No...no lo sé –farfulló Darien-. Debería funcionar. Ella dijo que funcionaría...

-¡Pues está claro que no funciona! –le gritó Urano como respuesta. Vicky intentó tranquilizarla con un abrazo, pero Timmy se zafó de ella con malos modos. El tiempo siguió pasando, inexorable e indiferente ante su sufrimiento, en medio del más absoluto de los silencios, hasta que, un ruido de cristales lo rompió. Todos se volvieron hacia el broche de Serena, que descansaba a su lado sobre la cama, en el mismo sitio donde Darien lo dejó. El Cristal de Plata se regeneraba poco a poco, hasta que finalmente volvió a su forma original.

Mientras el resto de los presentes seguía mirando al Cristal de Plata, Darien fijó su vista en Serena.

-Por favor, Sere –suplicó, en voz baja, para que nadie más oyera su ruego-. Despierta. Haz un esfuerzo, por favor, hazlo por mí.

De repente, Darien notó que la piel de Serena se calentaba a través de sus finos guantes del Señor del Antifaz. Se preguntó, mientras se los quitaba con un movimiento rápido, si aquel cambio solo era producto de su imaginación trastornada por la ausencia de Serena. Al volver a tocarla, temeroso de lo que él creía una ilusión se desvaneciera, comprobó con alegría cómo era real. El cuerpo de Serena estaba caliente. Pegó la cabeza a su pecho, esperanzado. Su corazón latía, muy débilmente, pero lo hacía. Estaba viva.

Entonces, Serena abrió débilmente los ojos y tosió con fuerza, intentando llenar sus pulmones largo tiempo inactivos de aire. En ese momento, al otro lado de la cama, el vestido de la Reina Serenity comenzó a hincharse levemente en brazos de Endimión, elevándose sobre la cama, como si un cuerpo aún invisible lo estuviera llenando. Un segundo después, salida de la nada, la Reina de Tokio de Cristal apareció llevando el vestido anteriormente vacío. La armadura de Endimión se convirtió a su vez en el esmoquin color lavanda que solía llevar como rey, por lo que Tokio de Cristal parecía haberse restituido de nuevo. La corona había caído despreocupadamente al suelo, tirada por Endimión como un reflejo al ver a su esposa, temiendo que se dañara con ella. La Neo Reina Serenity descendió poco a poco sobre la cama, hasta tumbarse sobre los brazos emocionados de Endimión que la esperaban sobre el colchón. Parecía dormir.

-¡Serenity! –gritó Endimión, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a su alrededor muy desorientada. Su mente parecía confundida, pero al mirar a su marido, su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Endimión! –dijo, rodeándole a su vez con sus brazos. Endimión se separó de ella lo justo para observarla detenidamente y asegurarse de que no era una visión. La abrazó fuertemente de nuevo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas de alegría. Serenity le devolvió el abrazo enterrando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¡Nunca me vuelvas a hacer algo así! –le susurró Endimión, besando su pelo rubio. Serenity rió.

-¡Ni que hubiera sido culpa mía! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó ella, llevándose por instinto la mano al costado que recordaba sangrando antes de perder por completo el sentido. Endimión, dándose cuenta de su gesto, le cogió la mano.

-Luego –dijo, negando con la cabeza y besándola, intentando ocultar, sin éxito, las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas. Serenity lo miró con sorpresa.

-No llores, Endimión. ¿Tanto te he asustado esta vez? –dijo, limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas con los dedos.

-No te imaginas cuánto –dijo él, volviéndola a abrazar. En el lado contrario de la cama, Serena continuaba tosiendo, habituándose poco a poco a respirar de nuevo, sostenida levemente por Darien y rodeada por sus guerreros.

-Tranquila, mi amor, despacio. Ya estás a salvo, yo te voy a cuidar, no te preocupes. Respira despacito–le decía Darien, mientras se sentaba en la cama y la sostenía en su regazo, luchando contra los enormes deseos que tenía de abrazarla y besarla. Poco a poco, Serena comenzó a respirar normalmente y abrió los ojos; lo primero que vieron fue la sonrisa cubierta de lágrimas de emoción de Darien.

-Darien... –susurró ella, débilmente. Darien se estremeció al oírla pronunciar su nombre como sólo ella sabía hacerlo: tan tierna y amorosamente que parecía que el mundo había desaparecido por completo a su alrededor. De aquella manera que él pensó durante unas horas que jamás volvería oír. Por la que se habría enfrentado a Destino una y mil veces más con tal de volver a escuchar de nuevo.

-¡Serena! ¡He estado tan preocupado! ¡Pensé que jamás volvería a verte viva! –dijo Darien, abrazándola con fuerza. De repente, un quejido por parte de Serena le hizo separarse de ella. Y vio una enorme mancha roja comenzar a formarse de nuevo en la ropa de Serena. Darien intercambió una mirada preocupada con las guerreros antes de acomodar de nuevo a Serena en su regazo y levantar su camisa con cuidado, para dejar al descubierto la enorme herida de espada que le había provocado la muerte algunas horas atrás. Parecía tan profunda como antes y sangraba abundantemente-. Pensé que te había curado por completo.

-Ella nos devolvió su alma, pero no alteró su cuerpo –dijo Endimión, abrazando a su esposa con más fuerza, como si temiera que pudiese volver a desaparecer.

-Pero, ¿cómo pretende que sobreviva si le deja la misma herida que la mató? ¡Volverá a morir! –gritó Rai, exasperada.

-No, no le conviene que Serena muera. Conociéndola, habrá intervenido en la herida de Serena lo justo y necesario para que ella sobreviva, sin que nos demos cuenta. Pero no quería curarla del todo para que sufriera. Le fastidiamos su juego y ya que se ha visto obligada a claudicar y devolvérnosla, se asegurará de que al menos sienta dolor. Destino es así.

-¿Destino? Endimión, ¿has ido a ver a Destino? –le preguntó Serenity. Endimión asintió.

-Sí –dijo Endimión. Serenity abrió la boca para protestar, pero su marido la detuvo-. Tuve que hacerlo, era la única solución. Hablaremos más tarde.

Serenity miró a su alrededor, menos confundida que antes, aún en brazos de su esposo.

-Este sitio... es como el templo que tenía el abuelo de Rai...Endimión, ¿dónde estamos?

-En el pasado, en el siglo XX. Plutón me trajo para averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Y cómo tú misma has dicho, estamos en el templo de Rai –dijo Endimión, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Carola se acercó levemente a la pareja.

-¿No te has fijado en lo jóvenes que estamos? –le preguntó Carola, con entusiasmo.

-No; os conserváis igual en el futuro –le dijo Serenity, riendo. Carola dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

-¡No me puedo creer que dentro de treinta siglos me siga conservando igual de maravillosa! Pensé que me ajaría un poco con el tiempo –dijo Carola, mirándose atentamente en un espejo cercano. Rai la miró furibunda.

-¡Deja de hacer estupideces, Carola! ¡Endimión ya nos dijo que el Cristal de Plata nos daría la juventud casi eterna!

-Ya lo sé, pero pensé que me volvería un poco vieja hasta que llegara el advenimiento de Tokio de Cristal. Ya pasaré de los veinte... –dijo Carola, con un escalofrío. Eso acabó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Rai.

-¡¡Cállate, Carola!! ¡¡Serena está sufriendo, puede volver a morirse, no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías!! ¡¡Intenta hacer algo de provecho!! –le gritó ella. Serena dejó escapar un quejido en brazos de Darien.

-Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital –dijo Ami, con su sensatez habitual.

-Sí, pero está sangrando mucho. Antes tenemos que tratar de parar la hemorragia –dijo Darien, con un hilo de voz. Intentando ignorar el grito de dolor de Serena, introdujo con cuidado su dedo índice en la herida para comprobar su grosor con un escalofrío-. Su herida es muy profunda. Rai, tráeme gasas, vendas, cualquier cosa que tengas que pueda utilizar para vendarle la herida. Le damos los primeros auxilios y la sacamos de aquí.

Rai asintió antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, seguida por Patricia y Carola. Sin dejar de abrazarla, Darien envolvió cuidadosamente a Serena en su capa, bajo la atenta mirada de Serenity y Endimión.

-¿Tú estás bien? –le preguntó Endimión a su esposa, preocupado.

-Sí; supongo que no me afectará a mí a no ser que se convierta en una herida irreversible.

-¿Y el bebé?

-Bien, la herida de espada la recibió Serena, no yo; mientras ella siga viva, nosotros estaremos bien. De todas maneras, pediré a Ami que me revise en cuanto lleguemos a casa –dijo Serenity. Endimión asintió aprobador mientras veía cómo la expresión del rostro de su mujer se tornaba infinitamente preocupada-. Endimión, ¿dónde está la Pequeña Dama?

Endimión dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, mientras Rai, Carola y Patricia volvían a la habitación con el kit de primeros auxilios. Darien fijó su mirada en su alter ego que intentaba contener la hemorragia de Serena. Ambos habían pensado que todo se había arreglado, que Serena, aunque herida, estaba viva y que, por lo tanto, Tokio de Cristal, Serenity y ChibiUsa también habrían vuelto. Pero, si había sido así, ¿dónde estaba su hija? Endimión pensó, con un escalofrío, en la posibilidad de que Destino hubiera obrado en su contra. Al fin y al cabo, fue ella la que cambió el futuro, quizá la diosa hubiese tomado represalias contra su persona. Endimión procuró calmarse; si fuera necesario volvería a embarcarse, ahora con la ayuda de Serenity, en cualquier otra descabellada aventura con tal de recuperar a su hija.

-Quédate aquí con ellos –le dijo Endimión a Serenity-. Voy a buscar a la niña.

Dejando a su esposa sobre la cama, Endimión se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta para ir en busca de su hija, y así lo habría hecho si no hubiese sido porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, habiendo estado a un milímetro de partirle la nariz al rey de Tokio de Cristal. Era ChibiUsa quien, con su Cristal de Plata regenerado y ataviada como Sailor ChibiMoon, había irrumpido como un torbellino en la habitación. Sus pequeñas mejillas tenían un ligero color rojizo a causa del sofoco y de su enfado.

-¿CÓMO OS HABÉIS ATREVIDO A DEJARME SOLA EN EL PARQUE? ¡SABÍA QUE TODO HABÍA SIDO UNA BROMA DE ESA CABEZA DE CHORLITO PARA MOLESTARME! ¡SERENA, VOY A MATARTE! ¡NO PUEDES NI IMAGINARTE LO ASUSTADA QUE ESTABA! –gritó ChibiUsa, deshaciendo su transformación. Repuesto de la sorpresa de ver a su hija aparecer repentinamente de aquel modo tan poco ortodoxo, Endimión la cogió y la abrazó fuertemente, sin poder contener un suspiro de alivio-. ¿Papá? ¡Papá! ¡Creía que todo era una broma de Serena!

-No, mi niña, no. Todo fue real, pero ahora todo está bien, no te preocupes –le dijo Endimión.

-Entonces, ¿mamá...? –preguntó la niña con aprensión, recordando las últimas palabras que le dijo su padre. Endimión esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Estoy bien, Pequeña Dama. No te preocupes por mí –dijo Serenity a sus espaldas. ChibiUsa, que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, dejó escapar un grito de alegría mientras saltaba hacia su madre desde los brazos de Endimión. Serenity la abrazó con ternura.

-¡Mamá! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! –dijo la niña, acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Y yo también a ti. Pero estoy segura de que te has convertido en una guerrero muy valiente.

-¡Por supuesto, mamá! –dijo ChibiUsa, saltando sobre la cama. Fue entonces cuando su vista se fijo en el aspecto demacrado de Serena y en la sangre que manaba a borbotones de la herida que Darien intentaba cubrir sin mucho éxito.

-¡Serena! –gritó la niña, intentando llegar hasta ella, pero Endimión la cogió en brazos antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, temiendo que entorpeciera la labor de Darien-. Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, Pequeña Dama. ¿Acaso no estoy yo aquí? –dijo Serenity, pero eso no convenció a ChibiUsa, que continuó mirando a Serena con preocupación-. Además, tu padre y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

-¿Crees que es el mejor momento? –le preguntó Endimión.

-Definitivamente –dijo Serenity, lanzando una significativa mirada a Serena y a la niña, dejando clara su intención de distraer a ChibiUsa de la sangre que manaba de su herida. Endimión asintió y se sentó en la cama junto a Serenity, manteniendo a ChibiUsa en su regazo-. Verás, Pequeña Dama. Dentro de poco vas a tener un hermanito o una hermanita.

ChibiUsa abrió la boca, sorprendida. Se debatía entre la idea de tener a alguien a quien cuidar y con quien jugar en el enorme palacio de Tokio de Cristal y el hecho de que fuera a haber un intruso que intentara robarle el cariño de sus padres. Endimión, adivinando sus pensamientos, se apresuró a desmentirla.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada; nosotros te seguiremos queriendo y cuidando igual; incluso más, porque nos harás sentir orgullosos de lo buena hermanita mayor que vas a ser. Seguro que nos ayudarás a cuidar al nuevo bebé, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro! ¿No puedo volver a casa con vosotros? –preguntó la niña, haciendo pucheros.

-No, Pequeña Dama, aún tienes que terminar tu entrenamiento. Pero no te preocupes; vendré a buscarte yo mismo antes de que nazca. Sería imperdonable que te perdieras la venida al mundo de tu hermano. Además, recuerda que ahora tienes que entrenar mucho para poder proteger al bebé en caso de que sea necesario –le dijo Endimión.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –le dijo Endimión, guiñándole un ojo.

-Me pregunto por qué la Reina Serenity apareció aquí y ChibiUsa continuó en el parque –cuestionó Vicky en voz alta, mientras Darien terminaba de vendar la herida de Serena.

-El rey Endimión trajo el vestido y la corona aquí, estarían vinculados a ella, supongo –dijo Ami-. Y en cuanto a ChibiUsa, pienso que como todo lo que le había pertenecido despareció, simplemente volvió en el mismo lugar donde se evaporó.

-Pero eso no explica por qué la corona y el vestido no desaparecieron con Tokio de Cristal –reflexionó Carola, en voz alta. En ese momento, un grito de dolor por parte de Serena hizo enmudecer a todos los presentes.

-¡Me importa un carajo el por qué de todas esas cosas! –dijo Darien-. No voy a volver a buscar a Destino solo para que me lo explique. Serena, Serenity y ChibiUsa han vuelto, eso es lo único que importa, así que dejemos de preguntarnos tonterías. Termino de vendarle la herida y nos vamos al hospital.

-¡Date prisa, estúpido! –le dijo Endimión, preocupado por el grito de Serena-. ¡Si mi esposa y mi hija vuelven a desaparecer por tu culpa, volveré al pasado solamente para tener el placer de patearte el culo yo mismo!

-¡Endimión, por favor! ¡No utilices ese vocabulario delante de la niña! –dijo Serenity, tapando rápidamente los oídos a su hija.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Papá dice mucho ese tipo de cosas cuando el tío Seiya viene a vernos –dijo ChibiUsa, con cara inocente. Serenity le envió a su marido una mirada suspicaz mientras Endimión blasfemaba en voz baja.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Serenity, con una sonrisa pícara.

-No es para tanto. Y ese tipo no es tu tío –dijo Endimión, intentando ocultar su enfado. Serenity iba a replicarle cuando el holograma de Plutón apareció en el centro de la habitación. Al ver a su reina, se inclinó con respeto sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de alivio.

-¡Mi querida reina! ¡Qué alivio supone para mí el veros repuesta! –dijo Plutón. Serenity le hizo un gesto para que se levantara.

-¡Raquel, querida mía! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que tú eres mi amiga y puedes tutearme?

-Como siempre, una vez más, Majestad –dijo Plutón, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Todo está bien? ¿Tokio de Cristal y sus habitantes han vuelto a la normalidad? –le preguntó Endimión con ansiedad.

-En principio sí, pero igualmente las guerreros han comenzado a investigar para asegurarse de que todo está bien. Y Marte me ha enviado al pasado tan pronto les conté lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Rai? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –le preguntó Serenity, preocupada.

-¿Debo comunicarles literalmente lo que me dijo? –preguntó Plutón.

-Por supuesto –le contestó Serenity. Plutón permaneció callada-. ¡Habla, Raquel! ¿A qué esperas?

-Bueno, mi Reina, sus palabras exactas fueron: "¡Mueve tu culo temporal ahora mismo hasta el siglo XX y comprueba que Serenity y la niña están bien!". Eso fue lo que me dijo –dijo Plutón, sonrojándose. Serenity y Endimión se echaron a reír.

-Muy propio de Rai –comentó Serenity. La Rai presente se puso colorada como un tomate.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

-No has sido tú –la disculpó Plutón con una sonrisa. En ese momento, Darien terminó de vendar la herida de Serena y la arropó cuidadosamente con su capa antes de cogerla en brazos. Aunque aún estaba consciente, el andar errático de sus ojos por la habitación evidenciaba el mareo que sentía y las perlas de sudor que poblaban su frente testimoniaban que la fiebre comenzaba a vagar por su cuerpo. Endimión y Serenity intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

-¡Me voy al hospital ahora mismo! –dijo Darien, mientras acomodaba a Serena en sus brazos.

-Nosotros también volvemos al futuro –dijo Serenity-. Plutón, te esperamos con la Puerta del Tiempo en el patio. Regresamos al siglo XXX en este mismo instante.

-Como deseéis, Majestad –dijo Plutón, desapareciendo.

-Endimión, debemos volver –dijo ella. Endimión asintió mientras recogía su corona del suelo y la fijaba de nuevo, delicadamente, entre sus moños. Ella le besó e hizo el ademán de irse a poner de pie, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Endimión la cogió en brazos-. ¿Qué haces? Estoy bien, puedo caminar.

-Me da igual. Yo me siento mejor así –dijo Endimión, mientras hacía un ademán para que ella se sujetase a su cuello. Lo hizo sin protestar, besándole disimuladamente en la comisura de los labios. Sin más preámbulos, cuando tuvo firmemente sujeta a Serena entre sus brazos, Darien salió de la habitación, seguido por Serenity, Endimión, ChibiUsa y el resto de las guerreros.

En el patio del templo, Plutón ya esperaba a sus reyes con la Puerta del Tiempo. De nuevo se inclinó al verlos llegar, pero esta vez Serenity la hizo levantar con un fuerte abrazo desde los brazos de su esposo. Plutón abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, mientras los reyes de Tokio de Cristal miraban con pesar a la hija que dejaban en el presente.

-Pórtate bien, Pequeña Dama –le dijo Serenity mientras le daba un beso de despedida, inclinada en los brazos de su esposo-. Ten mucho cuidado. Te queremos.

-Y yo a vosotros –dijo ChibiUsa, dando un beso también a su padre.

-Volveré a buscarte dentro de poco. Estamos orgullosos de ti –le dijo Endimión, sonriendo. Entonces el de nuevo Rey Endimión volvió la vista hacia Darien, que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras del templo con Serena en brazos, sabiendo que el tiempo que le quedaba a su novia no debía malgastarse en despedidas-. ¡Darien! ¡Cuídalas!

-¡Lo haré! –le gritó Darien, deteniéndose un instante-. ¡Y gracias por todo!

Endimión le otorgó una sonrisa a su yo pasado como respuesta; el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras quedaba solo entre los dos. Despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano del resto de las guerreros, los reyes de Tokio de Cristal atravesaron la Puerta de guerrero Plutón para perderse entre las brumas del tiempo. Pocos segundos después, Serenity, Endimión, Plutón y la Puerta del Tiempo no eran más que recuerdos.

Cuando todos hubieron desaparecido, las guerreros y ChibiUsa se apresuraron a alcanzar a Darien al pie de las escaleras del templo.

-¡Espera, Darien! ¡Nosotras vamos contigo! –le gritó Rai, mientras le alcanzaban.

-¡No! ¡Iré más rápido si voy solo, saltando sobre los edificios como Señor del Antifaz! ¡Vosotras id en coche, iré al Hospital Central de Tokio, os veré allí! ¡Cuidad de ChibiUsa! –gritó Darien, mientras alcanzaba de un salto la azotea de un edificio cercano con su preciada carga y comenzaba a correr. La sangre de la princesa de la Luna caía como si fuese lluvia sobre los edificios de la ciudad de Tokio, mientras sus habitantes dormían tranquilos, ignorantes una vez más de las desgracias que caerían sobre ellos si esta vez su más poderosa defensora moría, para nunca más volver.

_¡Hola de nuevo, amigos! ¡Qué poquitos capítulos quedan ya! __(snif, snif). __Parece un final feliz, pero no os fiéis (risa maligna). Sólo un apunte: Es cierto que el hecho de que ChibiUsa apareciera en el parque y Serenity en el presente con su superviviente vestido y su corona queda en el misterio y podía haberle dado una explicación, pero se supone que los personajes son "humanos". No tienen que saberlo todo. Además, no quería aburriros con explicaciones inútiles. Darien, Endimión y las guerreros no saben por qué ha ocurrido así, pero tampoco les importa, así que no buscarán una explicación. Destino no tenía que darles conocimiento de todos los detalles, ellos no son omnisapientes y a veces leo en fics o en libros que algunos de los personajes protagonistas saben de hechos que por sí mismos no podrían conocer y que se supone que nadie les ha contado, como si lo supieran todo, a fin de dar una explicación al lector, y eso no me parece lógico. Simplemente, desconocen las razones. Punto._

_Por favor, que nadie se ofenda por el comentario de Carola sobre los veinte años. Yo misma, a mis 19, me acerco peligrosamente a esa edad, pero me acuerdo todavía que a los quince, como sabemos que tienen ellas, me parecía que me quedaba toda una vida antes de llegar a ellos y todos sabemos lo presumida que es Carola. _

_¡Gracias por todas las reviews! Ha habido un montón. Aunque hay más de una que habla sobre mi posible asesinato si no actualizo pronto, jeje. Pero me he portado bien y lo he hecho. ¡Ha comenzado la cuenta atrás! Sólo queda un capi y el epílogo. Espero no haberos defraudado y gracias por leerme. _

_LuLa: No te preocupes, jeje, valoro mucho las críticas, más aún después de tanto piropo como me has dejado en tu review. Es cierto que hago los párrafos muy largos, pero me ha pasado siempre, es una característica de mi escritura, pero estoy intentando mejorar. ¡Gracias por leerme, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!_

_Kaoru Himura: ¡Gracias por tu review! En cuanto a tus preguntas, vamos por partes. Primero, sí que pienso que ChibiUsa/Rini alteró el pasado y cambió el futuro. La actitud de Endimión cuando van al futuro es concluyente a ese respecto, porque no tiene ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo. Incluso en el manga Endimión le suplica a su esposa que despierte para que le ayude porque todo parece condenado a desaparecer después de que ChibiUsa se convirtiese en la Dama Negra. Eso, unido a todas las razones que di en el capítulo 7, me hacen pensar que Endimión desconocía completamente los hechos que estaban ocurriendo, que no los vivió y como consecuencia, que la presencia de ChibiUsa alteró el pasado de forma irreversible. _

_Y en cuanto a mi nick, primero, ¡sí, me encanta Dragon ball Z! Vegeta es mi personaje preferido del mundo anime, ya que es el que me parece que evoluciona más, desde ser enemigo confeso de los protagonistas a ser uno de sus componentes más importantes, así como tiene un complejo desarrollo psicológico. Rochi no es por el maestro Roshi (viejo pervertido). Verás, te explico: Yo soy española y en el castellano de España el nombre de Maestro Roshi se tradujo como maestro Tortuga y como tal le conocí yo. No supe que se llamaba maestro Roshi también hasta que, más adelante, viendo páginas web en inglés y en castellano de Latinoamérica, me le encontré con ese nombre. Yo me llamo Rocío y Rochi es el apodo que me da mi hermana mayor, por eso lo utilizo. Lo de Saiyajin sí, es en honor a Vegeta, siempre pensé que ese sería el nombre que haría las veces de su apellido, aunque en algunos fics ponen Vegeta como el apellido de Trunks y Bra, aunque creo que ya hay suficientes Vegeta (nombre del prota, de su planeta, de sus ancestros...), como para añadir lo del apellido, yo creo que utilizaría el nombre de su raza para tal propósito (bueno, pero este no es lugar para teorizar sobre el apellido de Vegeta, estamos hablando de Sailor Moon al fin y al cabo, ya me dirás lo que piensas). _

_Gracias otra vez a mis fieles lectores, __a __SERYCHIBA__freiya, Celia Chiba, jaz021, ydiel, Isabel, lovemamoru, kaoru himura, artemisa, Kira Moon, Beatriz Ventura, Liho Sakuragui, Laus Moon, martha, pOlet, Alejandra N., Gabriela Chiba, kaory1, baby.suhe, asa, Lunita K., Fénix d´Alba, Lamsi-chan, LuLa, Kiara n.n, Yamiana, Diel y chibamarigaby. ¡Os espero en la próxima! El siguiente ya es el último capítulo, ¡os espero a __tods__! Un beso muy grande. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 10!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Sailor Moon, ojalá, pero va a ser que no, aunque eso ya lo he dicho, quiero remarcar que la canción que aparece al final, llamada la Rosa de los vientos, tampoco es mía, sino que es del grupo Mago de Oz.**

Darien comenzó a darse golpes contra la puerta del baño donde se había encerrado, junto a la sala de espera de Urgencias del Hospital Central de Tokio, intentando que el dolor físico le distrajese del de su corazón. Cuando llegó a Urgencias, quitándose rápidamente la transformación de Señor del Antifaz, Serena ya había perdido de nuevo por completo el sentido y podía notar, con una sensación de horrible impotencia, cómo su vida se le escapaba de nuevo entre las manos. Al ver la gravedad de la situación, los médicos intervinieron enseguida y, montada en una camilla, la introdujeron rápidamente en las dependencias hospitalarias. Darien, ya estudiante de medicina, había hecho muchas prácticas, habiendo visto ya a muchos doctores longevos atender a sus pacientes en una sala de urgencias y había aprendido a leer en sus ojos las esperanzas que le quedaban a cada nuevo paciente. Y vio en ellos que las opciones de Serena de sobrevivir eran muy escasas. Al darse cuenta, Darien, que había estado intentando mantenerse bajo control mientras la vida de Serena estuvo únicamente en sus manos, dejó que el pánico corriera ya tan libre por sus venas como la sangre e hicieron falta la mitad de los integrantes del cuerpo de seguridad del hospital para alejarle de Serena ante la petición urgente de los médicos que la atendían. Y fue allí, en las puertas de Urgencias, guerreando contra los de seguridad, la última vez que la vio, conectada a todo tipo de aparatos, alejándose de él mientras la llamaba.

Después, llegó el Infierno para Darien, su particular Corredor de la Muerte, como su cinismo autodefensivo comenzó a llamar a aquellas horas muertas angustiosas que pasaban sin noticias de su Serena. Tras la pelea con los guardias de seguridad, Darien fue enviado a la sala de espera sin más preámbulos, mientras varios de los integrantes del cuerpo pasaban a las mismas urgencias a ser curados de las heridas que Darien les había provocado con su ataque. Poco después llegaron las guerreros que, con Timmy a la cabeza, comenzaron a acosarle con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido que Darien no quería ni estaba en condiciones de responder. Pero ellas, también preocupadas, no quisieron tolerar su negativa y continuaron acosándole hasta que llegó la policía.

La herida de Serena había sido hecha por un arma blanca cuya naturaleza los médicos desconocían y éstos habían llamado a la Policía para que investigara, como era trámite en casos como aquel. La Policía se presentó en el Hospital poco después de ser llamada y se dirigieron directamente hacia Darien, aquel que había traído a Serena y, por extensión, a sus amigas. Pero él no se preocupó en demasía por el asunto: Luna y Ártemis, sabiendo que alguna vez podrían necesitar ir a urgencias por alguna herida grave, les habían hecho practicar a Darien y a todas las guerreros la excusa que darían a las autoridades tantas veces que podrían recitarla hasta estando dormidos. Darien les contó, sin mucho entusiasmo, la versión acordada.

Darien les describió lo siguiente: él y Serena habían ido al templo de Rai a reunirse con las amigas de ésta hasta altas horas de la noche. Una vez acabada la reunión, cada uno se fue a su casa y Darien quiso acompañar a Serena hasta la suya por lo tardío de la hora. Entonces, fueron atacados por un ladrón que surgió de entre las sombras. Empujó a Darien, pillado por sorpresa e intentó quitarle el bolso a Serena. Ella se resistió y el ladrón, sin más preámbulos, la acuchilló con algo que Darien jamás sabría identificar y se fue corriendo con su botín. Darien, más preocupado por Serena que por perseguir al ladrón, la habría cogido en brazos y, después de administrarle los primeros auxilios, llevado hasta el hospital más cercano. El ladrón habría tenido la cara totalmente cubierta por una máscara y, amparado por las sombras de la noche, no dejó al descubierto ninguna señal propia que lo identificase, por lo que sería imposible para Darien que lo reconociera bajo ninguna circunstancia, evitando así que un inocente pudiera ser imputado por error. Las guerreros corroboraron su versión según lo acordado e, igualmente lo harían Fernando y el abuelo de Rai si les fueran a preguntar, pues era cierto que Rai les había echado del templo tan pronto ocurrió el ataque para estar con sus amigas, aunque ellos ignoraran las circunstancias. Y Serena, una vez en condiciones de declarar, confirmaría todo lo dicho. Una vez satisfechos, los policías se marcharon.

Poco después de su partida, llegó un médico a hablar con ellos. Para su desesperación, no traía noticias de Serena, sino que quería que le diesen sus datos para llamar a sus padres, como dictaba la ley por ser ella menor de edad. Darien no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo; si bien no tenía dudas de que ellos creerían también la versión que le habían contado a la policía, ellos querrían cuidarla una vez pudieran verla y él quedaría en un segundo plano obligado a dejar paso a la familia. Incluso podrían culparle de no haberla protegido y vetarle su acceso a ella. Además, como era natural, se la querrían llevar a casa una vez terminado todo y Darien quería cuidarla y protegerla él mismo, sin apartarse un segundo de ella hasta su total recuperación. Por todo ello, y dando como excusa a las guerreros que Muerte podría enviar un nuevo sicario y que debían proteger personalmente a Serena hasta que estuviese en condiciones de defenderse, sabiendo ellas que sus padres no permitirían que se quedaran a su lado, le pidió a ChibiUsa que utilizara a Luna P. para hacer creer al médico que él era su esposo y que, por tanto, podía firmar todas las autorizaciones necesarias. Minutos después de estar bajo la influencia de Luna P., el médico salió de la sala de espera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pensando que Darien y Serena estaban felizmente casados, que los padres de ésta no podrían acudir porque se encontraban en su segunda luna de miel en el Caribe y que su hermano Sammy se había quedado al cuidado de su abuela, su única pariente, en la distante ciudad de Fukuoka, casi en la otra punta del país. Darien hizo jurar a ChibiUsa que jamás volvería a utilizar a Luna P. para ese tipo de cosas y pidió a las guerreros que se llevaran de allí a su hija, diciendo que aquel no era lugar para una niña, pese a las protestas de ésta, intentando que le dejaran solo. Pero, aunque ellas le dieron la razón, sólo Ami y Patricia se fueron con la niña, permaneciendo las demás junto a él, rompiendo la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado y haciéndole perder, con sus gritos, sus reclamos y sus lloros, la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ya demasiado quebrantada por los nervios, el temor y la angustia. Poco después, al ver que no se iban a marchar, se encerró en el baño cercano, desde el que podría oír si un médico se acercaba a la sala, rompiendo a llorar amparado por las sombras de aquel cuartucho perdido en la oscuridad.

Transcurrió una hora más. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. A partir de la cuarta, Darien dejó de contar. Cada minuto era un suplicio. Casi podía sentir el dolor de Serena. Se estaba volviendo loco, si no tenía noticias de ella pronto, si no le dejaban verla, iba a cometer un disparate. Iría a por ella y le rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo a cualquier incauto que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino. Con su conciencia ahogada en medio del pánico, esa idea le sedujo por un momento. Iría a verla, le pesase a quien le pesase. Sólo quería estar con ella, asegurarse de que estaba viva, no molestaría a los médicos. Ella se sentiría mejor si notaba su presencia, seguramente le estaría necesitando. Debía ir con ella a como diese lugar. Abrió la puerta del baño con un golpe, dispuesto a volver a liarse a golpes con la otra mitad del cuerpo de seguridad del hospital, cuando la llegada de un médico a la sala de espera detuvo su avance. Su cara compungida envió el alma de Darien directamente al Infierno.

Darien abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de su apartamento con Serena en brazos, dos días después de su entrada en el hospital, ignorando la sonrisa pícara que el portero de su edificio le había otorgado al verle subir con su novia en brazos. Su herida no estaba en absoluto curada pero, ante la posibilidad de que se llevase a cabo un nuevo ataque de Muerte en un lugar tan concurrido, Darien y las guerreros convencieron a los médicos para que le permitiesen coger el alta voluntaria tan pronto como Serena estuvo fuera de peligro. A regañadientes y con una gran lista de recomendaciones y órdenes, dejaron que Darien se la llevase. Por supuesto, las guerreros quisieron quedarse con ella, pero él no quiso; alegando que Serena necesitaba tranquilidad, se la reservó para sí. Las guerreros, intuyendo los verdaderos motivos, decidieron dejarlo estar, quedándose en la casa de Timmy y Vicky con ChibiUsa, por ser la más cercana a la de Darien y él se quedó por fin a solas de nuevo con su Serena.

Dejó con cuidado las llaves en el recibidor, intentando mover lo menos posible a Serena que, muy aturdida por los calmantes, dormía en sus brazos. Ambos volvían a estar en su santuario, su rincón privado, donde nadie existía excepto ellos dos. Incontables veces, presas de la pasión, el esmoquin y el sombrero del Señor del Antifaz habían caído enlazados con la tiara y las botas de Sailor Moon, al igual que la faldita de colegiala de Serena y la chaqueta verde de Darien habían acabado con asiduidad arrugadas juntas, olvidadas en algún rincón lejano de la casa a causa del deseo; otras muchas, fueron aquellas paredes testigo de declaraciones de amor y de confesiones de miedos y temores, habiendo habido muchas cosas que decir y también otras muchas que callar. En aquel apartamento donde Serena y él habían pasado momentos muy dulces, Darien guardaba algunos de los recuerdos más felices de su vida, siempre amándose ambos como si el mundo fuese a acabarse al día siguiente, porque quizá, y ellos lo sabían muy bien, ocurriera así.

Tosió levemente a causa del polvo que levantaron al caer, presente por doquier, dado que no había pisado su apartamento desde la noche del ataque. Durante el tiempo que Serena estuvo en el hospital, no se apartó un segundo de su lado, pese a la insistencia de las guerreros en que se fuera a casa a ducharse y a dormir un poco. Incapaz de considerar siquiera la idea de alejarse de Serena por propia voluntad después de lo que había pasado, se negó en redondo a dejarla en otras manos que no fueran las suyas propias, más aún con la gravedad de su estado. Durante esos días, poco a poco, la herida fue sanando, pero Serena continuaba demasiado débil, por lo que cuando Darien consiguió llevársela consigo, su estado todavía era delicado. Pero no importaba. Él cuidaría de ella sin importarle nada más.

-Por fin solos, mi amor –susurró Darien, con un suspiro. No estaba acostumbrado a tener tanta gente a su alrededor como había tenido que soportar aquellos días y tenía que reconocer que le ponían nervioso. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, únicamente quería y añoraba la presencia de Serena. Si no hubiera sido porque eran las amigas de Serena, las habría mandado a todas al demonio y se habría quedado a solas con ella. La dejó cuidadosamente sobre la cama y comenzó a desnudarla, intentando no rozar el vendaje de su herida. Una vez en ropa interior, miles de ideas malignas se le cruzaron por la mente pero, una vez más, la ternura venció a la lujuria y la acarició tiernamente antes de cubrirla levemente con la sábana para protegerla del frío mientras buscaba algo que la sirviera de camisón. La vistió levemente con una de sus chaquetas de pijama que nunca había usado, regalo impersonal de un amigo que ignoraba que Darien solía dormir en ropa interior, la cual bailó sobre el grácil cuerpo de Serena. Le desató rápidamente sus característicos moños, antes de darle un rápido beso en la frente y de arroparla con el edredón para dejarla dormir. La miró dormir durante un momento, deseando que estuviera soñando con él, antes de ir a darse la ducha que tanto necesitaba.

Dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos, tremendamente cansados después de tantos días de tensión. Pero no cerró los ojos; cada vez que lo hacía, las imágenes de Serena muerta o herida volvían a su mente cada vez con mayor fuerza. Por mucho que intentaba dejar de pensar en ello, convencerse de que Serena volvía a estar bien y en sus brazos, no lo conseguía. La sensación de impotencia, de angustia, de dolor ante su pérdida no le abandonaba un solo segundo. Comió su frugal cena mientras intentaba no pensar en nada y, una vez acabada, volvió con Serena. Se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó con cuidado, perdiéndose en su olor y, sintiendo que el cansancio acumulado le vencía, la besó por última vez antes de dormirse.

Darien durmió sin pesadillas por primera vez desde lo ocurrido. Pero, cuando intentó inconscientemente abrazar a Serena un poco más fuerte, sus brazos se encontraron con el aire. Notando su ausencia, Darien se despertó rápidamente para darse cuenta, horrorizado, de que Serena no estaba a su lado.

Darien intentó mantener la calma mientras el pánico se apoderaba de él. Ella estaba muy débil, apenas podía mantenerse despierta, alguien se la tenía que haber llevado delante de sus narices. ¿Quién habría sido? ¿Un nuevo sicario de Muerte? Saltó de la cama hacia la rosa de su transformación para comenzar a buscarla en aquel mismo instante cuando una sombra en el balcón llamó su atención. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando vio a Serena apoyada en el balcón, mirando las estrellas.

Darien no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio al verla bien. La vio temblar de frío bajo su chaqueta de pijama ante la brisa de la madrugada. La rodeó con sus brazos para darle calor mientras Serena se acurrucaba en su pecho con una sonrisa.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así –le dijo Darien, besándola-. No deberías estar aquí, estás muy débil, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Casi me da un infarto cuando he visto que no estabas conmigo. Eres una irresponsable.

-Lo siento, Darien. Estabas tan guapo dormido que no quise despertarte. Sólo quería ver la luna; durante un momento, pensé que no iba a poder volverla a ver nunca más –dijo ella. Un escalofrío recorrió a Darien de la cabeza a los pies y Serena lo notó, mientras él la abrazaba con más fuerza-. Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar –le dijo Darien.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Crees que no he notado tu amargura, tus nervios, tu temor? ¿Cómo el dolor por lo ocurrido te persigue a todas horas? Habla conmigo, por favor –le suplicó ella.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó él, de repente, tras unos minutos de silencio. Ella le miró sin comprender-. Yo no valía nada comparado con tu vida. ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Porque te quiero, mi niño. Más que a mi vida –dijo ella. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Darien mientras se separaba rápidamente de ella.

-¡No deberías quererme! ¡Todo aquel que me quiere acaba dos metros bajo tierra! –gritó él, sin poder contener las lágrimas, entrando en el piso. Serena intentó seguirle, pero su debilidad no se lo permitió y hubiera caído al suelo si Darien, dándose cuenta a tiempo, no la hubiera sostenido.

-Darien... –susurró ella, mientras le abrazaba. Darien la cogió en brazos y la dejó delicadamente en la cama.

-Lo siento...sé que tú no tienes la culpa, pero... –dijo él, mientras intentaba alejarse de nuevo, pero ella no se lo permitió. Serena le otorgó una sonrisa cálida mientras observaba cómo las manos de Darien temblaban sin control. Obligó a Darien a sentarse a su lado sobre la cama con un gesto y le cogió de las manos mientras él intentaba reprimir las lágrimas.

-Desahógate, mi amor. No te preocupes por nada –dijo ella, con un susurro y Darien ya no pudo más. Todas las emociones de rabia, dolor, frustración y miedo que había intentado mantener atadas mientras Serena estuvo mal, explotaron en aquel momento y empezó a llorar sin control como un bebé en el regazo de Serena, presa de un ataque de histeria. Ella le abrazó y le dejó llorar -. Llora todo lo que quieras, mi amor. No pasa nada, ahora yo estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar solo nunca.

-¡Soy...tan patético! –dijo él, entre sollozos-. ¡Ahora que todo ha pasado...ahora que eres tú la que debería necesitar cuidados y consuelo...me pongo a gimotear...!

-No eres patético, mi vida –dijo ella, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azabache-. Eres humano. Muchas veces he llorado yo como tú lo haces ahora; es la parte poco gloriosa de los héroes que casi nunca se cuenta. Mientras dura la batalla y debemos luchar para salvar la vida, no hay tiempo para dudas y sollozos; es luego, cuando todo ha pasado y pensamos en los riesgos que corrimos y en lo que pudo ser y no fue, cuando el miedo nos atrapa y los nervios aparecen. Pero no es nada por lo que tengas que sentirte avergonzado.

-Sí, por supuesto –sonrió Darien-. Serena la llorona, como dice Rai.

-No son ese tipo de lágrimas. Serena la llorona gimotea en público porque se ha caído o porque ChibiUsa se ha comido su trozo de pastel, pero esas son lágrimas de cocodrilo, inocentes y pasajeras. Yo hablo de las lágrimas que se vierten en silencio; aquellas que riegan tus sufrimientos más profundos, derramadas en la soledad de tu habitación oscura con la única compañía del silencio. De noche, a solas, porque tampoco quieres que nadie vea tu verdadera debilidad y unos sentimientos tan íntimos que sólo podrías compartir con tu alma gemela. Las lágrimas del verdadero dolor –dijo ella, sonriéndole con ternura. Darien la miró sorprendido, aún llorando.

-Esperaba que tú nunca...conocieras ese tipo de dolor. Estás describiendo casi con exactitud lo que yo he sentido muchas veces –dijo Darien, hundiendo la cabeza aún más en su regazo. Serena le devolvió una mirada triste.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo, Darien? Cuando Luna llegó a mí con la misión de salvar al mundo de Beryl y de encontrar a la princesa, yo solo tenía catorce años, era una niñita asustada que pensaba que no podía con la responsabilidad. Y luego descubrí que yo era la princesa de la Luna de aciago pasado. Todo lo que eso conllevaba, el temor, las dudas, lo podía sobrellevar con la ayuda de mis amigas. Pero el dolor de perderte...de las veces que he visto cómo te secuestraban y te apartaban de mi lado...no se puede comparar con nada. Cuando Beryl te secuestró delante de mis ojos, herido como estabas...fue como si me partieran el alma en dos. Desde ese momento hasta la batalla final no hubo un solo minuto en que mi corazón no dejara de llamarte a gritos. Y por la noche, cuando ya no tenía que fingir que estaba bien delante de nadie, echaba a Luna de mi habitación y lloraba de dolor hasta que me quedaba dormida. Incluso algunas veces, cuando el dolor era insoportable, saltaba por mi ventana y me iba corriendo al parque para gritar sin que nadie se enterara pidiendo que volvieras a mí. Nadie que no hubiera sentido alguna vez un dolor como ese podía entenderlo. Y no quería ver la lástima reflejada en sus ojos mientras me decían lo mucho que lo sentían y que viera cómo todo se iba a arreglar. Sus torpes consuelos no me ayudaban, sólo me hacían sentir aún más incomprendida. Yo te quería a ti...y tú no estabas. Y después, algunas veces más. Cada vez era una auténtica tortura. Te envidié cuando te morías porque tú te ibas y yo me quedaba aquí llorando tu ausencia hasta quedarme sin lágrimas, porque te he amado hasta perder la razón –explicó ella, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas ante el mero recuerdo de esa situación. Darien se incorporó de su regazo y la abrazó con fuerza, intentando protegerla del dolor.

-¡Serena, estaba tan asustado...! ¡Pensé que jamás iba a volver a verte, me dolía hasta respirar! ¡Me hubiera pegado dos tiros si no hubiera encontrado ninguna forma de hacerte volver! ¿Cómo podías soportarlo?

-Con la esperanza de volver a verte algún día. La idea de que si yo fallaba tú no podrías regresar nunca me mantenía en pie un día tras otro. Yo sólo quería verte feliz y si no luchaba jamás podría conseguirlo. Pero eso no disminuía un ápice el dolor. El dolor nunca se acababa.

-A mí me pasaba igual...-dijo él, enterrando la cara entre su pelo.

-Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte. Ahora estamos juntos; nada más importa.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa si algo así vuelve a ocurrir? ¿Si te vuelves a marchar de mi lado? ¿Si yo fuera tan incapaz de protegerte como lo he sido esta vez? No podría soportarlo –dijo él, abrazándola con más fuerza.

-No pienses en eso. En primer lugar, nada de lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya. Estoy segura que, de haber podido, habrías evitado que esa espada me tocase; tú también lo sabes, así que deja de torturarte. Y si volviera a pasar...te prometo que intentaré protegerte por todos los medios.

-¡Oh, Serena! ¡Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero! –protestó él.

-Ya lo sé. Pero mientras yo te proteja a ti estaremos bien, porque sé que tú siempre estarás ahí para ayudarme. Y en caso de que algo salga mal, encontraremos la forma de estar juntos. Siempre lo hacemos. Y lucharemos para que así sea, contra viento y marea si hace falta, ¿verdad? –dijo ella. Él asintió con una media sonrisa, mientras dejaba que ella le limpiase las últimas lágrimas, ya consoladas, de sus mejillas con los dedos-. Entonces no te preocupes. Ambos hemos sufrido mucho, pero quizá sea una de las razones por la que nos amamos tanto. Casi nadie es capaz de amar con tanta intensidad como lo hacemos nosotros. La mayoría de la gente es incapaz de valorar lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y a nosotros se nos ha dado la oportunidad de regresar a los brazos del otro muchas veces. En cierta forma, deberíamos dar las gracias por ello. Si no vemos el lado bueno de las cosas, vamos a acabar volviéndonos locos. Tenemos la obligación de proteger la Tierra y no podemos pretender ser una pareja como cualquier otra, pero te aseguro que eso nos ha unido más de lo que cualquier asunto cotidiano podía haberlo hecho –dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Perdóname, Sere –dijo él. Ella le miró sin comprender-. Sé que no siempre te he tratado como te mereces y lo siento. Pero nunca dudes de lo mucho que te quiero y de que tú eres toda mi vida.

-Ya lo sé. No tienes que disculparte –dijo ella. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Sí tengo que hacerlo. Lo que ha ocurrido me ha recordado en muchos sentidos lo mucho que te amo. Empezaré a compensarte y a mimarte mañana mismo. ¿Qué es lo que desea mi princesa?

-Ummm, ¿aparte de a ti como mi total y absoluto esclavo, quieres decir? –dijo ella, sonriendo. Él asintió-. ¡Tortitas con sirope de chocolate para desayunar!

-Dalo por hecho –dijo él, riendo. Durante un momento, ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, en silencio. Viendo a través de sus cuerpos sus almas gemelas. Daba igual las diferencias exteriores y lo distinto de sus aficiones, sus almas eran dos partes de una sola. La experiencia, la sabiduría y la responsabilidad de Darien completaban a Serena, y el amor, la inocencia y la alegría de ella le perfeccionaban a él. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro; y eso les asustaba, pero la felicidad que les otorgaba una sola mirada bien valía el riesgo. Y entonces se besaron larga, tierna y apasionadamente en los labios, dejando que sus almas dijeran lo que las palabras no podían describir.

Cuando el beso acabó, Darien sintió a Serena temblar entre sus brazos y acurrucarse en su pecho. Él la abrazó como respuesta.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas algo o solo quieres mimitos? –preguntó él.

-Quiero mimitos...y tengo frío –dijo ella, volviendo a temblar. Darien la separó un instante de su pecho para tocarle la frente, recordando súbitamente su herida, que había olvidado durante toda la conversación.

-Estás muy caliente, seguro que tienes fiebre –dijo Darien, preocupado, acariciándole las mejillas-. Iré a por el termómetro.

-No te vayas –dijo ella, agarrándole por la cintura.

-Sere, cariño, solo será un momento. Tenemos que comprobar si tienes fiebre –dijo él, soltándose delicadamente del abrazo de Serena mientras ella hacía pucheros. Buscó rápidamente el termómetro en su desordenado cajón de las medicinas, volviendo corriendo junto a Serena cuando lo encontró, metido dentro de una botella de agua oxigenada porque había perdido la caja que lo protegía. Se dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, que si Serena descubría alguna vez ese cajón, él jamás volvería a tener autoridad moral para llamarla desordenada-. Ahora estate quieta. Es electrónico, solo tardará un minuto.

Darien le puso el termómetro y la mantuvo entretenida haciéndole los mimos que él deseaba tanto como ella, hasta que sonó el timbre del termómetro. Se lo quitó y lo miró, asustado.

-¡Serena, tienes 38º! ¡Nos volvemos al hospital ahora mismo! –le gritó Darien.

-¡Yo no quiero volver al hospital! ¡No me gustan los hospitales! ¡Quedémonos aquí, solo necesito descansar! ¡Por favor!

-¡No! ¡Serena, escúchame, la herida que tienes es muy grave, podrías tener una infección o qué se yo, millones de cosas, nos vamos ahora mismo! –dijo Darien, levantándose.

-¡No, Darien! Nos fuimos de allí precisamente porque temíamos que un nuevo ataque en mi contra pudiera dañar a inocentes, no debemos volver si no es absolutamente necesario –dijo ella.

-¡Pero, Serena...! –protestó él, pero ella le acalló con un beso.

-Por favor. Sé que estás preocupado por mí, pero estoy segura de que nadie puede cuidarme mejor que tú –le suplicó ella, mirándole con ojillos tristes. Darien dejó escapar un suspiro, sabiendo que no podía negar nada a aquellos ojos azules.

-Está bien. Pero te acostarás en seguida y si te sube la fiebre una sola décima más, te llevaré al hospital te guste o no –dijo él, abrazándola. Ella asintió con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a meterse en la cama. Darien la vio con una media sonrisa mientras cogía un paño, una pequeña palangana y una botella de agua y los dejaba junto a la cama. Mojó un poco el paño y lo apretó sobre la frente de Serena. Ella protestó al sentir el frío e intentó quitárselo, pero él lo apretó más fuerte sobre su frente, mientras le enviaba una mirada de advertencia-. No. Si no quiere que la lleve al hospital, tendrá que portarse bien, señorita.

Serena dejó de protestar mientras Darien se acomodaba en la cama y Serena se tumbaba sobre su pecho. Darien pensó, con una sonrisa que, si el cielo existía, debía ser algo muy parecido a eso.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Darien? –le dijo Serena, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿El qué, princesa?

-Que te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero, seguro que más que tú a mí –dijo él. Ella murmuró una negativa-. Ahora tienes que descansar. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa o te sientes mal, me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo? Si no lo haces, me enfadaré.

Ella asintió y ambos comenzaban a quedarse dormidos cuando oyeron un ruido procedente del recibidor. Al principio, Darien pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero, pocos minutos después, el sonido inconfundible de alguien tratando de forzar la cerradura de su casa llegó a sus oídos. Alerta, Darien se incorporó rápidamente, manteniendo a Serena junto a él. Se miraron, alarmados.

-Debe ser otro sicario de Muerte –reflexionó Darien en voz alta, mientras cogía su rosa y de transformaba en el Señor del Antifaz, preparado para matar a cualquiera que se intentase acercar a Serena.

-Tranquilízate, Darien –le dijo ella-. Podría ser un ladrón. ¿Qué clase de monstruo sobrenatural entra en algún sitio forzando las puertas? Simplemente las destroza.

-Un monstruo que no quiere llamar la atención –susurró él. Serena se inclinó para coger su broche, que descansaba en la mesilla, pero Darien lo impidió-. No. Estás demasiado débil, no te transformes. No lucharemos; si es un enemigo, te llevaré a un lugar seguro y luego avisaremos a las demás guerreros. Mi prioridad es tu seguridad. No protestes y hazme caso, por favor.

Ella asintió y Darien sopesó las posibilidades. Debía asegurarse de que era algo sobrenatural antes de arriesgarse a mover a Serena en su estado y de dar la alarma entre las guerreros, pero se resistía a dejar a Serena atrás; si era un enemigo y le pillaba por sorpresa, podría esquivarle fácilmente y llegar hasta ella si la dejaba sola y totalmente indefensa. Su primer instinto fue cogerla en brazos e ir a investigar, pero, quedando ella delante, recibiría el primer ataque si este se producía y ella no podría soportarlo. Optó entonces por la tercera vía. Oyendo cómo el ruido era cada vez más cercano, Darien puso en pie a Serena y le indicó con un gesto que se sujetase a su cintura, afianzando su posición sujetándola con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha enarbolaba una rosa letal. Cuidadosamente, ambos se acercaron hacia la puerta de entrada y, ocultos entre las sombras esperaron a quienquiera que fuese terminara su trabajo.

Serena y Darien contuvieron el aliento mientras los minutos pasaban lentamente. Cuando la cerradura cedió con un clic que retumbó en el silencio de la noche, Darien sostuvo la rosa con firmeza, dispuesto a lanzarla en cuanto aquel ser hiciera cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Entonces, Serena pulsó el interruptor de la luz y Darien se preparó para atacar cuando vio quién era el allanador de su morada.

-¡ChibiUsa! –gritaron Serena y Darien a la vez. La niña, vestida con su pijama azul y con sus características coletas deshechas, pegó un grito sorprendido mientras la ganzúa que llevaba en la mano se convertía de nuevo en Luna P.

-¡No me asustéis así! –protestó la niña. Serena y Darien dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Serena cerró la puerta y Darien la cogió en brazos antes de mirar enfadado a ChibiUsa.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer nunca algo así! ¿Sabes acaso el susto que nos has dado? ¡Pensaba que eras un enemigo, he estado a punto de matarte, por todos los santos! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer algo así después de todo lo que ha pasado? –le gritó Darien. ChibiUsa, poco acostumbrada a que Darien fuera estricto con ella, hizo pucheros.

-Yo sólo quería...ver a Serena...No me dejasteis ir al hospital, así que decidí venir cuando las chicas se durmieron...No te enfades, Darien –dijo la niña, exhibiendo su cara más inocente. Pero esta vez no funcionó. Darien intentó calmarse. En aquellos minutos que la niña había tardado en forzar la cerradura, millones de posibilidades habían pasado por su mente, había estado a punto incluso de coger a Serena y saltar por la ventana sin ni siquiera comprobar quién era, algo que, dada su debilidad y la fiebre que tenía, habría provocado como mínimo su vuelta al hospital. Y todo por culpa de la inconsciencia de aquella niña.

-¿Y por qué no llamaste a la maldita puerta? –le replicó Darien. ChibiUsa estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando Serena intervino.

-Basta ya, Darien, déjala tranquila. No lo ha hecho a propósito –le dijo Serena-. ChibiUsa, tienes que dejar de escaparte, es muy peligroso.

-Sí, Serena –dijo ChibiUsa, mientras Darien murmuraba una maldición-. ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir con vosotros?

Darien miró alternativamente a Serena y a ChibiUsa. Es cierto que la presencia de su futura hija solía agradarle, pero quería estar con Serena después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero, sabiendo que si se negaba tendría que acompañar a la niña de vuelta a casa de Timmy y Vicky y dejar a Serena desprotegida, claudicó.

-Bueno, pero Serena está enferma y tenemos que cuidarla bien –dijo él-. Así que tienes que estar tranquila, callada y no molestarla por nada del mundo. Si necesitas algo, me lo dices a mí. Pero si molestas a Serena una sola vez, llamaré a las chicas para que vengan a buscarte y te aseguro que Timmy no estará nada contenta –le advirtió Darien. ChibiUsa asintió mientras corría hacia la cama. Darien apagó todas las luces mientras volvía a la cama y dejaba a Serena en ella.

-¿Estás bien, Serena? –le preguntó ChibiUsa, advirtiendo la palidez en su rostro. Serena sonrió a la niña con debilidad.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí.

-Me estás mintiendo. No es que esté preocupada por ti ni nada de eso, es que no me apetece volver a desaparecer –mintió la niña, frunciendo el entrecejo. Serena, que conocía la historia por lo poco que habían accedido a contarle las chicas en el hospital, sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué recuerdas de eso? –le preguntó Serena, mientras Darien se tumbaba a su lado.

-Muy poco. Sólo sé que papá vino diciendo que mamá había desaparecido y que cuando fui a abrazarle le atravesé y me asusté y luego se quedó todo oscuro y fue como dormirme –dijo la niña, atropelladamente.

-Ya no tienes que tener miedo. Yo estoy aquí y ya no vas a desaparecer –dijo Serena, abrazándola.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –dijo ella.

-Ahora a dormir –dijo Darien, tras observar la escena-. Serena necesita descansar.

ChibiUsa asintió e intentó ocupar su posición habitual, entre Darien y Serena, pero esta vez, él no lo permitió y dejó a Serena en el centro, apoyada en su pecho.

-Serena –dijo la niña, tras unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué?

-ChibiUsa, ya te he dicho que no molestes a Serena.

-Lo siento, pero es que no puedo dormir.

-¿Y qué pretendes que yo le haga?

-Cuando no podía dormir, mamá siempre me cantaba una canción...-dijo la niña.

-Si te canto una canción, ¿te dormirás? –preguntó Serena.

-¡Claro! ¡Pero cántamela! –pidió la niña.

-Está bien, está bien...¿Cuál podría...? ¡Ah, ya sé! –dijo Serena, lanzando una significativa mirada a Darien y le cogía de la mano.

_Si siembras una ilusión /Y la riegas con tu amor/ Y el agua de la constancia/ Brotará en ti una flor /Y su aroma y su calor/ Te arroparán cuando todo vaya mal._

_Si siembras un ideal / En la tierra del quizás /Y lo abonas con la envidia/ Será imposible arrancar. / La maldad / De tu alma si en ella echó raíz._

_Y que mi luz te acompañe /Pues la vida es un jardín /Donde lo bueno y lo malo/ Se confunden y es humano/ No siempre saber elegir._

_Y si te sientes perdido / Con tus ojos no has de ver. /Hazlo con los de tu alma /Y encontrarás la calma / Tu rosa de los vientos seré_

_Si siembras una amistad /Con mimo plántala /Y abónala con paciencia /Pódala con la verdad /Y transplántala con fe / Pues necesita bien poder crecer_

_Sí te embriagas de pasión /Y no enfrías tu corazón /Tartamudearán tus sentidos y quizás/ Hablará sólo el calor y no la razón /Es sabio contar hasta diez._

_Y que mi luz te acompañe /Pues la vida es un jardín /Donde lo bueno y lo malo /Se confunden y es humano /No siempre saber elegir._

_Y si te sientes perdido /Con tus ojos no has de ver./ Hazlo con los de tu alma/ Y encontrarás la calma /Tu rosa de los vientos seré_

Y mientras Serena tarareaba con voz dulce la melodía de la última estrofa, ambas cayeron dormidas sobre la almohada. Darien se inclinó un poco y las arropó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que aquella canción iba destinada más a él que a ChibiUsa. Tenía razón; ella era su rosa de los vientos, su brújula, su baluarte y su bandera, aquella que le había sacado del infierno de la fría y solitaria oscuridad. Aquella cuyo nombre llevaba grabado a fuego en su corazón. Y Darien se durmió, abrazado a su Serena, enviando una oración al cielo: "Muerte, puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya no te temo. Nuestro amor, después de derrotar a los milenios, batallas, monstruos y enemigos, sigue vivo y más fuerte que nunca. El amor es más fuerte que la misma muerte, por eso el mundo ya no te teme, por eso yo ya no te temo. Lo único que pido al cielo es un día más de vida, para poder amarla hasta el último minuto y tener el honor de morir en sus brazos. Porque ella es mi futuro, mi felicidad, mi verdad y mi vida, más allá del fin de lo tiempos. Destino, Muerte, Vida, tenéis nuestra existencia en vuestras manos. Pero jamás tendréis nuestro amor. Da igual lo que nos deparéis; pase lo que pase, en la vida o en la muerte, Serena y yo estaremos juntos. Para siempre".

FIN

_¡Hola de nuevo, amigos! ¡La historia se acabó, snif, snif! Pero, esperad, antes de colgar el cartel de completo, falta un pequeño epílogo. Será cortito y completará la historia, pero la trama principal ya está acabada. Espero veros en el epílogo para unas despedidas más formales. Pero ya he de deciros que lo he pasado genial escribiendo este fic, espero que no sea el último y gracias por seguir a Endimión, Darien y Serena hasta el final de su camino. Ya veis que he sido buena y ha habido final feliz. La canción se me ocurrió añadirla a última hora, espero que no importe, me pareció que pegaba muy bien en labios de Serena. ¡Pero por favor, esto no es una despedida, leed el epílogo!_

_También quiero aprovechar para agradecer sus reviews a los que leyeron mi primer songfic, Antojo de un Dios, que subí hace poco. La verdad se me ocurrió hacer un fic sobre eso cuando oí la canción y no me iba a quedar a gusto hasta que lo hiciera, así que ahí está. Espero que os haya gustado. _

_Freiya: Dado que si no te dedico un par de líneas vas a matarme, mejor lo hago y ya está. Que si, que me alegro de haberte conocido, editora. _

_Kaoru himura t: Jeje, es cierto que lo del maestro Roshi y los nombres es un poco confuso, pero espero haberte aclarado que no era por eso y que te hayan gustado los capis. Espero verte a menudo, además, he visto en tu bio que nacimos el mismo día, quizá incluso del mismo año. ¡Igual era el día especial de los admiradores de Dragon Ball y Sailor Moon! _

_A todos los demás, muchas gracias por todo, cada una de vuestras reviews me ha hecho muy feliz (a ver si llegamos a las cien, jeje, sé que es mucho pedir, pero cuando publiqué por primera vez ni siquiera podía imaginarme esta acogida tan grata). Muchas gracias a todos, a serychiba, freiya, Celia Chiba, jaz021, ydiel, Isabel, varnett, usakochibaO1, lovemamoru, kaoru himura t., artemisa, Kira Moon, Beatriz Ventura, Liho Sakuragui, Laus Moon, martha, pOlet, Alejandra N., Gabriela Chiba, kaory1, baby.suhe, asa, Lunita K., Fénix d´Alba, Lamsi-chan, LuLa, Kiara n.n, Yamiana, Diel y chibamarigaby. ¡Os veo a todos en el epílogo! ¡Dejad reviews, please! _


	11. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

El Neo-Rey Endimión descendió del cielo repentinamente ennegrecido y aterrizó elegantemente en el desierto suelo de un céntrico parque del Tokio del siglo XX. Endimión dirigió una reverencia agradecida al cielo y le guiñó un ojo a las nubes antes de comenzar su camino. Aunque no lo había visto, estaba seguro de que Plutón se había sonrojado.

Caminó por el parque con un sentimiento de creciente melancolía. Habían pasado más de treinta siglos desde la última vez que había recorrido aquel parquecito, donde compartía imborrables recuerdos con Serenity de un tiempo que había quedado muy atrás. La última vez que había estado allí con su esposa fue el día antes de la batalla final que les llevaría al trono de Tokio de Cristal, con la Pequeña Dama ya en sus brazos, preguntándose si volverían alguna vez a recorrerlo juntos o si habría un mañana. Ninguno de los dos sabía entonces el destino que se les había deparado. Pero estaban juntos y eso era, en realidad, lo único que importaba.

Endimión no se preguntó ni una sola vez, después de tantos siglos, cuál era el camino que debía tomar para llegar a su destino. Todos sus recuerdos como Darien Chiba estaban íntimamente ligados a esas calles. Sonrió con nostalgia al pasar por delante del Arcade, donde Andrew, en su época consejero real, aún seguía en su antiguo puesto y se paró con una sonrisa en el mismo lugar donde cierto examen de 30 puntos cambió su estrella, mientras la gente miraba su atuendo con desaprobación o incluso repulsa, pensando que era algún tipo de loco o de hortera por ir vestido así en mitad de la calle. Endimión se preguntó con una media sonrisa si cuando llegara el advenimiento de Tokio de Cristal recordarían que un día vieron de cerca a su rey y pensaron que alguien debería internarle en un manicomio. Probablemente no.

No recordaba lo mucho que echaba de menos el Tokio en el que había pasado su juventud pues, si bien los recuerdos de su infancia eran horribles, los de su mocedad junto a su amada Serena y las aventuras pasadas con las guerreros eran felicísimos. Cada olor, cada rincón, cada persona le traía recuerdos, la mayoría de ellos alegres, pero también tristes, de dolor, angustia y lucha por el destino del mundo y por sus vidas junto a Serena. El advenimiento de Tokio de Cristal había sucedido sin previo aviso y todo el mundo que había conocido desapareció tan rápidamente como uno nuevo le tomaba como gobernante y jamás tuvo tiempo de echar un último vistazo a lo que había sido su vida como Darien antes de tener que convertirse en Endimión. Y, aunque llevaba consigo lo único que realmente importaba, su esposa y su hija, algunas veces deseaba volver a ese Tokio donde había sido más inocente, más joven y libre de todas las responsabilidades que su cargo le confería. Darien sonrió al pensar que Serenity le contestaría que seguía tan joven como antaño y se dijo que no había dejado de ser la muchachita ingenua a la que le divertía molestar todos los días en el Arcade. No comprendía que lo que esos siglos habían hecho envejecer en Endimión no era su aspecto, por supuesto, sino su corazón, curtido a base de batallas, lágrimas, sangre y fuego. Pero que Serenity curaba cada noche en la intimidad de su habitación con una simple palabra de amor susurrada en su oído siempre dispuesto a demostrarle su amor incondicional. Mil sufrimientos más habrían valido la pena para poder verla sonreír solo una vez más. Endimión suspiró y deseó que Serenity hubiera podido volver al pasado junto a él.

Cuando llegó al edificio de su apartamento, no pudo evitar que miles de recuerdos le asaltaran la mente, pero no tenía tiempo para perderse en ellos. Serenity le estaba esperando y debía volver al futuro lo más pronto posible. No se perdonaría que algo importante pasara en su ausencia por sus sensiblerías de anciano atrapado en el cuerpo de un veinteañero. Ignoró al portero del edificio que le miraba con la boca abierta y cogió el ascensor hacia el que, eras atrás, había sido su hogar.

-¡Serena, tonta! ¡Has vuelto a quemar las galletas! –gritaba ChibiUsa en el interior del apartamento.

-¡No están quemadas! ¡Sólo están muy hechas, como le gustan a Darien! –protestó Serena, sacándole la lengua. La niña la imitó como respuesta.

-¡Sí que lo están! ¡No sirves para nada, eres una inútil!

-¡Cuida esa boca, recuerda que estás hablando con tu madre! –le dijo Serena.

-¡Mi futura madre, todavía no lo eres, así que no tengo que respetarte! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta! –le decía ChibiUsa, mientras le hacía burla. Serena se puso roja del enfado y, mientras pensaba en los métodos anticonceptivos que iba a tomar con respecto a aquella irritante niña de cabellos rosas, cogió uno de los paquetes de harina que descansaban sobre la repisa de la desordenada cocina de Darien y miró a la niña-. ¡No te atreverás...!

Como respuesta, Serena volcó el contenido del paquete sobre su cabeza, inundando toda la cocina del polvillo blanco. Su tos fue ahogada por la risa que le provocó ver a ChibiUsa con el aspecto de un pequeño muñeco de nieve con coletas y cayó al suelo con las manos sujetándose el estómago mientras la niña le miraba de forma asesina y cogía otro paquete de harina. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Serena y su delantal rosa de conejitos estaban tan cubiertos de harina como ChibiUsa.

-¡Ahora verás! –dijo Serena, cogiendo el último paquete y corriendo detrás de ChibiUsa, llenado toda la casa de Darien de harina, riendo y lanzándose el polvo blanco la una a la otra sin parar.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó Darien que, recién salido de la ducha, miraba a las chicas y a su apartamento anteriormente pulcramente ordenado con sorpresa. Ambas pararon en seco su juego y lo miraron con atención-. ¿Qué me veis? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-No –dijo Serena, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con ChibiUsa-. Es solo que...creemos que estás demasiado limpio.

-¡Ni se os ocurra! –dijo Darien, cuando ambas comenzaron a acercarse a él enarbolando sus paquetes de harina. Comenzó a correr por toda la casa intentando huir de las chicas, que le perseguían sin piedad y que le arrinconaron en su sofá de cuero negro-. ¡Chicas! ¡Que me acabo de duchar!

-¡Oh, qué lástima! ¡A él, ChibiUsa! –dijo Serena, y ambas saltaron sobre Darien, inmovilizándole sobre el sofá y vaciando todo el contenido de los paquetes sobre el indefenso Darien. Cuando terminó el ataque, Darien no podía distinguir a simple vista donde terminaba su sofá, ahora blanco, y empezaban los contornos de las figuras de la familia, cubiertos de harina de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Os habéis divertido? –preguntó Darien.

-¡Sí! –rieron Serena y ChibiUsa a la vez.

-¡Genial, porque ahora me toca a mí! –dijo Darien, lanzándose sobre Serena y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas sin parar. Serena empezó a reírse sin control.

-¡Para, jajajajaja, para Darien, jajajaja! ¡Por favor! ¡Jajajajajajaaja! –decía Serena, mientras ChibiUsa trepaba a la espalda de Darien.

-Lo siento, princesas, pero ambas merecen un castigo –dijo Darien, cogiendo a ChibiUsa con un rápido movimiento y haciéndole también cosquillas mientras Serena se recuperaba. Entonces, llamaron a la puerta.

-Yo abriré –dijo Serena, intentando sacudirse un poco la harina de la ropa-. Mientras limpiaos un poco, que mira como os habéis puesto.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? –dijo Darien con una sonrisa, mientras cogía en brazos a ChibiUsa y se metía en el baño, el único sitio libre de harina de toda la casa. Serena le sacó la lengua antes de dirigirse riendo hacia la puerta. Se quedó sin palabras al ver al Neo Rey Endimión sonreírle desde la entrada.

Endimión había escuchado toda la escena desde fuera con una sonrisa, hasta que decidió llamar al timbre y dar por terminado su juego. Podía haber cogido la llave de repuesto que estaba escondida debajo de la maceta del pasillo desde el día en que Serena y Darien se habían hecho novios pues ella, olvidadiza por naturaleza, habitualmente se dejaba la llave en casa y, de esa forma, podía tener acceso franco al apartamento. Pero decidió que no; si Darien hubiera escuchado a alguien intentar entrar en su casa sin permiso con Serena y la Pequeña Dama junto a él, le habría pegado primero y preguntado después ante la amenaza de que fuera un enemigo. Y no tenía tiempo para pelear con su pasado por muy interesante que esa situación le pareciese. Él esperaba a Darien, pero cuando vio a Serena abrirle la puerta con su perenne sonrisa cubierta de harina de arriba abajo, no pudo menos que dejar escapar una risita.

-Buenos días, mi reina –le dijo Endimión, sonriendo ante su asombro y dejando que se repusiera de la sorpresa. Darien, al advertir el extraño silencio que reinaba en el apartamento, sacó la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

-¿Quién es, Serena? ¿Sere? –preguntó Darien, comenzando a alarmarse-. ¡Serena! ¿Ocurre algo? ¡Serena!

Darien, temiendo que fuera un enemigo, dejó a ChibiUsa en el baño y corrió hacia la entrada, quedándose igualmente sorprendido al ver su alter ego.

-¡Rey Endimión! –exclamaron por fin Darien y Serena a la vez.

-Vaya, hola, Darien. Parece que vuestra pequeña batalla personal ha sido bastante dura –dijo él, señalando las ropas manchadas de harina de su pasado-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Por supuesto, que tonta soy! ¡Pase, pase! –dijo Serena, con un gesto-. Aunque está todo perdido. ¡Oh, Dios, debo de tener una pinta horrible!

-No digas tonterías, Serena. Tú siempre has sido la estrella más bella del cielo –le sonrió Endimión, limpiándole delicadamente un poco de harina de las mejillas con los dedos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos que les parecieron eternos mientras Serena se sonrojaba.

-Gracias –murmuró ella, bajando la mirada.

-No; gracias a ti, Serena. Por todo –murmuró él, besándole la mano. Ella rió y Darien, rojo de celos, se apresuro a separarla de él y cogerla posesivamente de la cintura. Sabía que era una idiotez estar celoso de él mismo, pero nadie coqueteaba tan descaradamente con su Serena, ni siquiera su yo futuro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Endimión? ¿Hay problemas? –preguntó Darien, abrazando a Serena.

-No. Vengo a buscar a la Pequeña Dama, tal y como prometí. No puede perderse el nacimiento de su hermano o hermana. Sé que vive con Serena, pero si me hubiera presentado en casa de los Tsukino, hubiese tenido que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Decidí venir aquí; tarde o temprano vosotros apareceríais y podríais traer a mi hija para que me la llevase.

-ChibiUsa está aquí. ¡ChibiUsa, ven! –gritó Darien. Una mata de despeinado pelo rosa apareció por la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué pasa, Darien? ¿Quién ha venido? –preguntó la niña, apartándose el pelo de la cara, advirtiendo entonces la figura del rey-. ¡Papá!

La niña corrió hacia su padre, que la cogió y la abrazó con ternura, besándola en las mejillas y en la frente cariñosamente.

-¡Hola, mi Pequeña Dama! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Bien! ¡Te he echado de menos!

-Y yo a ti, pero seguro que Serena y Darien te han cuidado bien. Y como te prometí, he venido a por ti yo mismo.

-¿Ya ha nacido el bebé?

-No, mi niña, mamá aún está de siete meses, pero Ami dijo que podía adelantarse, así que he venido a por ti para que seas la primera en ver al bebé cuando nazca. Mamá ha estado un poco enferma, así que tienes que cuidarla mucho y portarte bien, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Endimión. La niña asintió-. Ahora ve a por tus cosas. ¿Necesitas que pasemos por casa de Serena a por algo?

-No; he traído a Luna P. y mi mochila conmigo, porque sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías. ¡Ropa y juguetes tengo cientos en casa!

-¡Esa es mi chica! Ve a por ello, que nos vamos –dijo Endimión, dejando a la niña en el suelo, que corrió enseguida hacia la habitación de Darien.

-¿Algo ha ido mal...en el embarazo de Serenity? –preguntó Serena, acongojada.

-Realmente, no. Tiene muchas molestias y ha tenido que guardar mucho reposo, pero nada que pudiera poner en peligro al niño o su salud. La obligué a dejar sus deberes de reina cuando comenzaron sus malestares, pero, con Rai como regente a mi lado, el reino está muy asustado; guerrero Marte inspira temor adonde quiera que va y todos rezan por la vuelta de Serenity –dijo Endimión. Los tres rieron, más relajados, mientras ChibiUsa volvía, acompañada de Luna P.

-¡Ya podemos irnos! ¡Quiero ver a mamá y a Plutón! –dijo la niña. Endimión sonrió mientras Serena y Darien reían ante el aspecto desaliñado de la pequeña.

-No puedo llevarte a palacio con ese aspecto, a tu madre le daría un infarto si viera a su pequeña princesita como si acabara de salir de un molino. Tienes que limpiarte un poco toda esa harina. Darien, ¿tienes ropa de la niña aquí?

-Sí; Serena y ella prácticamente viven aquí –dijo él.

-¡Vamos, Darien! ¡Ponme guapa para ir a ver a mamá! –dijo la niña, tirando del brazo de Darien hacia la habitación. Él, aunque no le agradaba la perspectiva de dejar a Endimión y Serena solos en una misma habitación, la siguió.

-Es toda una niña de papá –apuntó Serena, riendo.

-No creas; solo tienes que ver lo que sucedió cuando vino al pasado. Yo estaba en coma y ella no paraba de llamar únicamente a su mamá. Yo también necesitaba ser salvado, por el amor de Dios –dijo Endimión, con un atisbo de celos en su voz-. Pero no importa; seguiría adorándola aunque ella me odiase.

-¿Quiere sentarse? –le preguntó Serena, señalando el sofá lleno de harina-. Pero bajo su propia responsabilidad.

-Me arriesgaré –sonrió Endimión, sentándose al lado de Serena en el sofá -. Me alegra verte recuperada. Y no sólo por lo que a mi esposa y a mis hijos respecta.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mí. Sé que si no hubiera venido del futuro, nunca habría podido volver y se lo agradezco mucho –le dijo Serena, mirándole a los ojos. Endimión le cogió las manos.

-Aunque la vida de Serenity y la de nuestros hijos no hubiese corrido peligro, yo hubiera corrido a salvarte, porque tú eres para mí, como lo eres para Darien, la luz de nuestra vida. No importa que tengas treinta siglos más o menos, tú sigues siendo mi Serenity. Y jamás dejaré de luchar por ti.

-Gracias por tus palabras. Me hubiera gustado encontrarme alguna vez con Serenity; aunque Darien no me lo ha contado, sé que vuestro encuentro alivió gran parte de sus pesares. Pero parece que no es nuestro destino.

-Pregúntame a mí lo que quieras. Como te habrán contado, desde luego el futuro ha cambiado pero, si los hechos fundamentales que yo viví hubieran sido sustituidos, nuestra vida no sería la misma y lo es, así que parece que nuestra boda, el advenimiento de Tokio de Cristal y nuestro alzamiento como reyes sigue en pie, al menos, de momento, ya que cada decisión que tomes cambiará todo lo que podría pasar y ya no tomarás las mismas disposiciones que hizo Serenity en su momento. Darien tuvo la oportunidad de conocer cosas sobre su futuro y es justo que yo ahora te dé a ti la misma opción. Te diré lo que quieras, el resultado de batallas, la llegada de amigos y enemigos, incluso, si es lo que deseas, qué es lo que Darien tiene pensado regalarte por Navidad. Dime, pues, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Sólo tengo una pregunta –dijo Serena, sin apenas pensarlo.

-Dime lo que sea. Además, jamás pude negarle nada a tus ojos azules –sonrió Endimión.

-¿Te he hecho feliz? –preguntó Serena. Endimión la miró, emocionado, durante un minuto.

-Mucho más de lo que nunca pude siquiera imaginar –contestó Endimión. Serena sonrió.

-Entonces, nada más importa. El resto de las preguntas que pudiera tener están contestadas porque, mientras nos amemos, podremos superar todos los obstáculos. Y yo te amo más de lo que sería capaz de expresar con palabras. Y estoy segura de que Serenity estará de acuerdo conmigo –le dijo Serena, con una sonrisa.

-Serena, gracias por entrar en mi vida.

-De nada. Díselo a tu mujer, es ese el tipo de cosas que nunca te cansas de oír.

-Se lo diré –sonrió Darien.

-¡Papá, ya estoy lista! –gritó ChibiUsa, corriendo hacia su padre ya limpia y arreglada, con un vestidito blanco y unos zapatitos de charol. Endimión sonrió complacido y se levantó del sofá, mientras Darien y se acercaba a Serena y la besaba. Serena se pregunto si habría oído su conversación con Endimión.

-Entonces, vámonos –dijo Endimión, cogiendo en brazos a la niña. Echó un vistazo a sus ropas, manchadas de harina a causa del sofá-. Bueno, ahora Serenity me matará a mí, porque estoy seguro de que no tendréis ropas de un rey futurista, ¿verdad? Bueno, confiemos en que esté tan contenta con volver a ver a su hija que no me prestará atención hasta que haya tenido la oportunidad de cambiarme. Despídete, Pequeña Dama.

-Iremos a despediros al parque, esperad un momento a que nos cambiemos –dijo Serena. Endimión negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Serena, pero tenemos que darnos prisa. Si Serenity se pone de parto antes de que nosotros lleguemos, jamás me lo perdonaría. Además, pronto volveréis a ver a la Pequeña Dama; se quedará un tiempo con nosotros tras el nacimiento del bebé, pero luego debe volver a terminar su entrenamiento, así que no creo que sea necesaria una despedida prolongada.

-Está bien, entonces –dijo Serena-. ChibiUsa, te daríamos un abrazo, pero te mancharíamos de harina y tienes que estar guapa para ver a tu mamá, por lo que solo digo que te portes bien y que cuides bien de tu hermanito. ¿Lo harás?

-Sí. No te metas en líos, que parece que nada funciona cuando yo no estoy cerca –dijo la niña, entre risas.

-Ten cuidado, ChibiUsa, sé buena –dijo Darien, guiñándole un ojo.

-No te preocupes, Darien, me comportaré como toda una princesa –dijo la niña.

-Bueno, Darien, Serena, espero que nunca nos volvamos a ver, dado que eso siempre significa una desgracia –dijo Endimión, haciendo una reverencia-. Disfrutad de vuestro futuro, que os lo habéis ganado a pulso. Yo voy a reunirme con el mío. Adiós.

Y con una sonrisa, salió por la puerta con su hija en brazos, rumbo al siglo XXX. Serena y Darien salieron al balcón, desde donde pudieron verlos entrar en el parque y desaparecer entre unas nubes negras que oscurecieron momentáneamente la luz anaranjada del atardecer que bañaba la ciudad de Tokio.

-Voy a extrañarla, pese a todo –sonrió Serena-. Pero va a conocer a su hermano. Nuestro segundo hijo, Darien. Parece mentira.

-Serena –dijo Darien, de repente, inclinándose hacia ella hasta que, con los labios pegados a su oído, su voz se convirtió en un leve susurro-. Gracias por entrar en mi vida.

-Darien –dijo ella, riendo-, no deberías escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

-Estabais en mi casa y yo en una habitación que quedaba a menos de cinco metros de donde hablabais. ¿Crees que estoy sordo? De todas maneras, aunque él no lo hubiera dicho, tú sabes que mis sentimientos no cambiarán ni en mil años ni en un millón. Tú siempre serás mi ángel.

-Y tú el mío, Darien. Ahora que nos hemos quedado solos, ¿qué tal si nos quitamos toda esta harina del cuerpo? –dijo ella, mirándole con picardía-. Sabes que adoro tu bañera.

-Me gusta más cuando tú estás en ella –dijo Darien, besándola-. Te quiero.

-Yo también –dijo ella y, entre risas, él la cogió en brazos y entraron en el apartamento mientras su luna guardiana comenzaba a brillar sobre el cielo de Tokio, siendo el único testigo de lo que allí pasó.

_Cuatro meses después..._

Serena y Darien esperaban impacientes en el claro más alejado del parque el regreso de ChibiUsa, después de pasar cuatro meses con sus padres en el distante siglo XXX. Una semana antes, Plutón les había hecho llegar un mensaje con la fecha y el lugar donde debían ir a buscar a la Pequeña Dama y allí estaban, temblando bajo el aire invernal de principios de diciembre. La niña se estaba retrasando.

Darien notó a Serena temblar bajo su abrigo rosa ante la helada brisa invernal y la atrajo hacia sí para darle calor. Su mano encontró el camino adecuado para pasar por debajo de su ropa y acariciar la suave piel de su espalda, llegando rápidamente a la cicatriz de su costado en forma de media luna que le quedó a resultas del ataque del esbirro de Muerte. A Darien le gustaba besar aquella cicatriz en sus momentos de pasión, como un recordatorio de lo cerca que había estado de perder su única razón para vivir. De camino a la cicatriz, sus dedos se toparon con el bolsillo interior de su falda que guardaba aquella cajita estrellada tan preciado para ambos y los recuerdos de la mañana siguiente a su salida del hospital tras el ataque se dibujaron en su mente tan vívidos como si los estuviera viendo en aquel mismo instante:

_Flashback: _

_En el apartamento de Darien, la tenue luz del amanecer dibujó dos figuras enlazadas sobre el sofá tapizado de negro. La puerta de la habitación de Darien estaba abierta, lo que les permitía vigilar a la pequeña niña de cabellos rosas que dormía en la cama, perdida entre las mantas. El dolor de la herida y la fiebre habían despertado a Serena de madrugada y se había ido al salón intentando no despertar a ChibiUsa y a Darien, muy falto de descanso. Pero su novio, como siempre su fiel protector en la sombra, aún dormido la vigilaba y se despertó enseguida ante su intento de fuga. Sabiendo los motivos de su despertar sin que ella tuviera que decirlos, se fueron al sofá para no molestar a ChibiUsa y, envueltos en una manta, observaban el amanecer a través de la cristalera abierta de la terraza, mientras Darien intentaba distraerla de su dolor recordando anécdotas entretenidas y susurrándole palabras de amor al oído. _

_-Siento haberte despertado, Darien. Sé que necesitas dormir. Deberías volver con ChibiUsa, yo estaré bien –dijo Serena, mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Darien. Él la envolvió en sus brazos, asegurándose de que quedaba bien arropada por la manta. _

_-Yo me quedaré a cuidarte y eso no es cuestionable. Debe dolerte mucho, los calmantes que te han recetado no son tan potentes como los que te daban en el hospital y no he conseguido bajarte la fiebre. No te preocupes por mí; tú relájate y trata de dormir. _

_-No puedo dormir –dijo ella, acurrucándose aún más en su pecho. De repente, Darien recordó algo. Dejando a Serena delicadamente en el sofá, corrió hacia su habitación y cogió del bolsillo de su chaqueta la caja de música que compartían para volver rápidamente al lugar que ocupaba anteriormente, con ella sobre su pecho. _

_-Tengo que devolverte algo –dijo él, poniendo la caja de música en sus manos. Serena sonrió -. Luna cumplió con lo que le pediste. _

_-Al igual que tú lo hiciste con Rai –dijo ella, acariciando la caja estrellada llena de recuerdos-. Me devolvió el cetro llorando a moco tendido en el hospital. _

_-¡Les tenía prohibido hablarte de batallas o cosas relacionadas con tu muerte mientras aún estuvieras en peligro! –gruñó Darien, maldiciendo a las amigas de su novia por hablarle de ese tipo de cosas cuando todavía podía morirse y necesitaba a toda costa estar tranquila. _

_-Me lo dijeron aprovechando una de las pocas veces que saliste a comer algo. Rai estaba muy emocionada; incluso prometió no volver a llamarme cabeza de chorlito nunca más. Pero esa promesa durará hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad, supongo –Darien siguió gruñendo-. ¡Oh, vamos, no te enfades tanto, ellas también lo han pasado mal! _

_-¡Eras tú la que te estabas muriendo, la que necesitaba atenciones y cuidados y van ellas a molestarte con recuerdos amargos y con sus lloros! ¡No tienen conciencia! –gruñó Darien. _

_-No te preocupes tanto. Al fin y al cabo, ahora estoy solo contigo y ellas se han tenido que quedar fuera. Ahora mismo Rai debe estar maldiciéndote por no dejarla quedarse. Y tratándose de Rai, eso puede ser una auténtica tortura._

_-Que me maldiga lo que quiera –bufó Darien, comprobando de nuevo la fiebre de Serena-. Tienes suerte de que no te haya subido la fiebre una sola décima y te haya obligado a ir al hospital. _

_-¿Es que quieres que me separen de ti? Porque eso es lo que harán –ronroneó Serena, abrazándole-. Y cuando las chicas se enteren, no volverán a dejarme sola contigo hasta que me recupere. Si es necesario, se quedarán por la fuerza._

_-No me chantajees. Tu salud es lo más importante –dijo él, volviendo a mirar la caja-. ¿Es cierto que siempre la llevabas contigo?_

_-Cada día a todas horas. _

_-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? _

_-Nunca preguntaste. Me recordaba a ti; solo escuchar su melodía hacía que se iluminase mi día más oscuro. Es el símbolo más tangible de nuestro amor; hasta que tengamos a ChibiUsa, claro. Mi guía cuando todo parece ir mal, cuando incluso mi voluntad flaquea y quiero que todo acabe, sobre todo cuando te apartaban de mí. Es algo muy especial para nosotros. Quería que tú lo conservaras para que me recordaras si me pasaba algo. _

_-Serena, ¿cómo podías pensar que yo iba a olvidarte? Yo te voy a amar siempre. _

_-Siempre es demasiado tiempo para adorar a una muerta, Darien. _

_-Si tú me faltaras, no creo que tardara mucho tiempo en seguirte al otro mundo. _

_-Darien, yo quiero que tú vivas. _

_-No puedes condenarme a una vida sin ti, eso sería el Infierno. De todas formas, cuando tú no estuvieras, yo haría lo que quisiera sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, ni siquiera las guardianas que dejaste para custodiarme. _

_-¿Guardianas?_

_-Ami me dijo que tú les habías hecho jurar a todas que nunca me dejarían solo si tú faltabas. _

_-¿Te referías a eso? Pero yo no lo hice para que fueran tus guardianas, sino para que fueran tu familia. No quería que nunca volverías a estar solo; sabía que ellas cumplirían su promesa, te cuidarían y protegerían como a mí misma. Me horrorizaba la idea de que volvieras a ser infeliz, aunque estoy seguro de que, fuera a donde fuese, seguiría cuidando de ti. _

_-Mi querida Serena, ¿no comprendes que por mucha gente que dejases a mi alrededor, sin ti, yo volvería a estar solo? Se puede estar solo en medio de una multitud, Sere. Tú eres la única que me conoce de verdad, la única que me separa de la soledad y el dolor. Si tú te fueras, ya podría tener todo el planeta a mis pies, que seguiría siendo el ser más desgraciado del mundo. Sólo aquel que puede comprenderte sin una palabra, mirarte a los ojos y leer en tu alma como un libro abierto, es tu verdadera alma gemela. Y eso sólo lo puedes hacer tú. Serena, tú eres mi luz al final del camino, mi ángel redentor. Y te amaré hasta el final, aunque sea la misma muerte. Porque aunque muramos, volveremos a encontrarnos, una y mil veces reencarnados, hasta que logremos ser felices. Y nada de lo que tú digas cambiará mi promesa de no volver a vivir un día más sin ti. _

_-No pensemos en cosas tristes, Darien. Disfrutemos del presente mientras dure la paz, porque la guerra siempre vuelve para nosotros. Pero un solo instante juntos nos compensará de todo. Sólo por eso, merece la pena luchar un día más –dijo Serena, acomodándose en su pecho y abriendo la caja de música, dejando que la melodía, llena de belleza y de tristeza de un futuro truncado por el odio que no pudieron salvar en aquella ocasión, les arropara como si fuera un cálido sueño de la niñez. Quedándose de nuevo adormilada bajo la tibia luz arrullada por la música, Serena se acomodó un poco más en los brazos de Darien. _

_-Creo que la música del cielo sonaba así... –dijo Serena, quedándose dormida. Darien la besó en la frente mientras cerraba la cajita._

_-Por supuesto que suena así; tú eres el cielo –susurró Darien en su oído, mientras terminaba de ver el amanecer. _

_Fin del Flashback_

La grácil mano de Serena moviéndose hábilmente por debajo de su ropa le sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Dios, Serena! ¡No hagas eso! –dijo Darien, cerrando los ojos, presa de un escalofrío.

-¿El qué? –dijo Serena, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! ¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡Maldita sea, creo que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras!

-¿Cualquier cosa? –dijo Serena, pícara.

-¡Basta! ¡Si no lo haces, ahora mismo te cogeré, te llevaré a mi apartamento y mandaré al resto del mundo al Infierno mientras te obligo a hacer cosas no aptas para menores! ¡Para!

-¿No aptas para menores? –dijo ella, abrazándole-. Entonces me temo que no podré estar presente.

-Después de milenios de amor más allá de la muerte y de luchas inenarrables por el destino del universo, ¿crees que realmente importa el año que aparezca en tu partida de nacimiento? –dijo Darien, abrazándola a su vez.

-Supongo que no –dijo ella y se besaron con pasión. Darien se planteaba seriamente llevar a cabo su amenaza cuando oyó que algo rasgaba el aire sobre sus cabezas y, de repente, cierta niña de pelo rosado cayó sobre la cabeza de Serena, haciéndola caer al suelo y sustituyéndola en el beso.

-¡ChibiUsa! –exclamó Darien, abrazando a la niña, mientras Serena se levantaba con una gran vena hinchada en su frente.

-¡ChibiUsa, vigila donde aterrizas, es la segunda vez que casi me partes el cuello! –le gritó Serena. ChibiUsa le sacó la lengua desde los brazos de Darien.

-¿Es que no me has echado de menos, Serena? –le dijo ella.

-Sí, porque había olvidado lo irritante que podías llegar a ser –gruñó Serena, pero rápidamente su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa expectante-. Ahora, dinos, ¿nació el bebé? ¿Cómo es?

-Papá me dijo que el futuro había cambiado, por lo que ya no importa que os lo diga o no. Sí, nació. Ha sido un niño. Mamá fue inflexible en cuanto al nombre: se llama Darien Chiba, príncipe de la Tierra. Todos dicen que es igual que papá con una mata de pelo rubio, pero yo no veo el parecido... –dijo ChibiUsa, un poco molesta, bajándose de un salto de los brazos de Darien-. A propósito, papá me dio esto para ti, Darien. Me dijo que no lo abriera, pero le vi meter fotos dentro cuando estaba en la habitación, supongo que serán del mocoso.

ChibiUsa le tendió un sobre lacrado con el sello de una rosa y una media luna entrelazadas en el que ponía su nombre con su cuidada caligrafía habitual.

-¡He tenido un niño! –gritó Serena, contenta-. ¡Ya tengo la parejita!

-No te alegres tanto, tú no has tenido nada... –bufó ChibiUsa.

-¿Qué te pasa, ChibiUsa? No pareces nada contenta. ¿Es que no te gusta ser una hermana mayor?

-No. Yo quería un hermano para jugar con él y se pasa todo el día llorando, durmiendo, llorando, comiendo, llorando un poco más, manchando los pañales y luego llorando todavía más. ¡Es aburrido y encima es feo! ¡Pero no, todo el mundo está pendiente de él! ¡Simplemente abre los ojos y ya están mamá, papá y las chicas diciendo: "¡Aw, que mono es"! ¡Y los cortesanos se inclinan delante de su cuna y le llaman Pequeño Señor! ¡Es absurdo! ¡ "Pequeño Señor"! ¡Bah! ¡Si ni siquiera puede mantener la cabeza erguida! –protestó ChibiUsa, burlándose. Serena y Darien rieron.

-Entonces, ¿has vuelto tan pronto porque tu mamá y tu papá hacían más caso al bebé que a ti? No te preocupes por eso, te siguen queriendo tanto como antes, lo que pasa es que el bebé necesita muchos cuidados, no puede hacer nada solito y... –le dijo Serena.

-¡No es eso! ¡He vuelto pronto porque necesitaba dormir desesperadamente toda una noche seguida! ¡Ese maldito niño no ha dejado de llorar todas las noches a las cuatro de la mañana desde que nació y mantiene despierto a todo el palacio! ¡Es insoportable! –protestó ChibiUsa. Serena la cogió de la mano y comenzaron a andar hacia la salida del parque.

-¡Ay, la princesita ha sido destronada por el recién llegado! No te preocupes, ChibiUsa, aquí seguirás estando igual de mimada. Vamos, que te invito a unos pasteles –le dijo Serena. ChibiUsa la miró suspicaz.

-¿Tú invitándome a algo? ¿¡Qué es lo que vas a pedirme!?

-¡No voy a pedirte nada, niña caprichosa, solo quería complacerte porque parecías triste por lo de tu nuevo hermanito, pero ahora, por portarte mal conmigo, te has quedado sin pasteles! –le dijo Serena, sacándole la lengua.

-¡No importa, porque seguro que Darien me invita porque me quiere más a mí que a ti!

-¡Eso no es verdad, Darien me quiere más a mí! –le dijo Serena.

-¡Mentira, Darien es sólo mío y me voy a casar con él!

-¡ChibiUsa por Dios que es tu padre! –le gritó Serena.

-¡Ya tuvo que salir eso! –protestó ChibiUsa. Mientras ambas discutían, Darien se sentó en un banco cercano y abrió el sobre que le enviaba Endimión. Como bien había dicho ChibiUsa, dentro había varias fotos y una carta. Cogió las fotografías con mano temblorosa mientras las miraba con emoción. La primera de ellas mostraba a la Neo Reina Serenity sentada en una mecedora junto a una ventana desde la que podía distinguirse el paisaje de Tokio de Cristal. Su embarazo estaba bastante avanzado y la Pequeña Dama, aún con el vestido blanco que Darien le había puesto para volver a su época, miraba a su madre extasiada mientras ponía la oreja sobre su barriga para intentar oír el corazón del bebé. Darien supo inmediatamente que esa foto la había hecho su yo futuro; después de tantos siglos, parecía que no había conseguido evitar que le saliese el dedo en las foto al ponerlo sin querer sobre el objetivo.

La siguiente fotografía hizo que su corazón saltara de gozo: allí estaba Serenity, en la inmensa cama de su habitación, con el pelo enredado y con símbolos inequívocos de agotamiento, pero ahora llevaba en brazos al pequeño Darien Chiba. Endimión, sentado junto a ella en la cama con ChibiUsa en brazos, inclinaba levemente a la pequeña sobre el bebé, al que besaba en la frente con cuidado mientras sus padres intercambiaban una mirada cómplice. Apenas podía apreciar los rasgos del pequeño completamente cubierto por las mantas bordadas, pero sí que pudo ver en él una pelusilla rubia como el cabello de Serena. Darien esbozó una sonrisa pensando que sus dos hijos parecerían clones de su madre.

La siguiente foto parecía oficial. En el salón del trono del palacio de Tokio de Cristal, los reyes presentaban a su nuevo hijo a sus súbditos. Serenity, ataviada ya como reina, llevaba en brazos al pequeño Darien mientras que Endimión, sentado en el otro trono gemelo, sostenía a la Pequeña Dama, vestida y coronada como la princesa heredera. Detrás de ellos, las guerreros del amor y la justicia se mostraban en todo su esplendor: guerrero Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter, Venus, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón se presentaban así como defensoras de los reyes y de la Tierra, manteniendo el mismo aspecto con el que Darien las conocía. Darien advirtió que, un poco alejada del grupo principal, junto al trono en el que estaban Endimión y ChibiUsa, había una octava guerrero que reconoció con sorpresa como guerrero Saturno, en su época de nuevo un bebé tras renacer después de la batalla librada junto a Serena. Darien sonrió; la protectora de la Pequeña Dama era su mejor amiga, aquella por la que casi había dado la vida. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a su madre.

Pero fue la última foto la que más le conmovió: de vuelta a la habitación de los reyes, Serenity y ChibiUsa dormían entrelazadas, lejos ya del boato y la gravedad que les confería su rango mientras Endimión, sentado junto a ellas, sostenía cuidadosamente al pequeño Darien en brazos, el cual le miraba directamente a los ojos inocentemente, con una sonrisa tierna en sus cándidos labios, mientras su padre le devolvía una sonrisa cargada de afecto. Tapado con una leve mantita, pudo ahora Darien apreciar mejor los rasgos del niño que, aparte de su pequeña melena rubia como la de su madre, era su vivo retrato: tenía su color de ojos azul oscuro, su nariz, su barbilla...todo. Pero tenía la sonrisa de su madre. Y no podía, se dijo Darien, imaginar un regalo mejor para su hijo recién nacido que la sonrisa tierna de Serena.

Guardó las fotografías de nuevo en el sobre y sacó la carta de Endimión a él dirigida. La leyó con atención mientras ChibiUsa y Serena seguían discutiendo.

-¡Darien, vámonos, que nos van a cerrar la pastelería! –le gritó ChibiUsa, mientras él releía la carta una y otra vez-. ¡Darien!

-¡Sí, ya voy! –dijo Darien, volviendo a la realidad. Guardó el sobre con la carta y las fotos en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Darien, dile a ChibiUsa que me quieres más a mí! –le dijo Serena, mientras Darien cogía a amabas de las manos.

-¡No es verdad! Darien, ¿a que quieres más a tu adorable hija que a esa cabeza de chorlito? –dijo ChibiUsa. Serena la sacó la lengua.

-¡Calmaos, chicas! ¡Creo que hay suficiente Darien para las dos! –dijo él y los tres, entre risas y alborotos, abandonaron el parque bañado por la luz del atardecer invernal, mientras en la cabeza de Darien resonaban las palabras contenidas en la carta de Endimión:

_Esta es nuestra familia, tu futuro. Un futuro mucho mejor del que jamás pudimos imaginar mientras veíamos llover a través de la ventana de nuestro orfanato de Tokio. Un futuro del que jamás me creí merecedor y que pudo llevarse a cabo gracias a que el bondadoso corazón de Serenity me salvó de convertirme en una sombra amargada y solitaria que pasea por Tokio, con la verdadera desgracia de no saber lo que es amar y ser amado. Ellos son nuestro verdadero tesoro, millones de veces más importante que las riquezas, las dignidades y el poder; tú, que has conocido la verdadera soledad, lo sabes bien. Te envío estas fotografías para que cuando lleguen las inevitables desgracias y sientas que las fuerzas te flaquean a la hora de acudir a luchar a su lado, las mires y puedas ver el maravilloso futuro que te espera si luchas siempre una vez más. Pase lo que pase, ocurra lo que ocurra, pelea por ellos, por conseguir la felicidad que te aguarda después de todas las pruebas que el Cielo os enviará. No permitas que nadie te los arrebate. Vive, Darien; ama a tu esposa y sé feliz. Que tu vida sea para ti un eterno vergel de felicidad junto a Serena y, si algún día Destino elige que se acabe, haz que puedas coger la mano de Serena y decir "Nadie puede decir que alguna vez me rendí ni que hubo un día hombre más afortunado que yo por tenerte a mi lado". Porque guerras, pérdidas y luchas siempre habrá, pero también triunfos, risas y amor. Vuestro afecto prevalecerá por encima de todo y recuerda que, si algo malo sucede, la luz de vuestro eterno amor te guiará de nuevo hacia Serena. Presente, pasado, futuro, son tan sólo medidas de tiempo hechas por los humanos. El amor verdadero es eterno. Recuerda siempre mis palabras, pues para nosotros, nuestro sueño más profundo es la realidad junto a Serena; la vida sin ella es solo un reflejo inútil del Infierno. Hasta nunca y me despido firmando con el título del que más orgulloso me siento: _

_Endimión, amado esposo de Serenity._

FIN 

¡Ahora sí, se acabó, snif, snif! Sé que lo he hecho un poco corto, pero no quería meter cosas innecesarias que estropearan la historia o la hicieran tediosa para vosotros. Ya es momento de colgar el cartelito de completo. Sólo espero no haberos decepcionado. No sé qué más deciros para agradeceros vuestro apoyo y vuestras reviews, nunca imaginé un apoyo así y deciros que jamás os olvidaré y espero veros pronto en próximos proyectos. Darien no sabe la que le ha caído encima conmigo, jeje. Por lo pronto, antes de hacer otro fic, me gustaría traducir este al inglés, más que nada para intentar mejorar el mío, jeje, pero prometo que pronto habrá un nuevo fic mío si me seguís queriendo. ¡Muchísimas gracias, un beso y hasta siempre!

Celia Chiba: ¡Hacía mucho que no me dejabas una review, te he echado de menos! Espero que te haya gustado la historia y que nos veamos pronto.

Freiya: Espero que ahora que he terminado el fic no me olvides, porfis. ¡Nos vemos!

Selene: Comprendo muy bien que no quieras leer fics de menos capítulos, a mí también me molesta mucho empezar a leer un fic y que me dejen a medias y sin actualizar casi en años, pero espero que te haya gustado el mío. Un besito.

Y a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, muchas gracias, os llevaré siempre en el corazón: serychiba, freiya, Celia Chiba, jaz021, ydiel, Isabel, varnett, usakochibaO1, Selene, sabel, lovemamoru, kaoru himura t., artemisa, Kira Moon, Beatriz Ventura, Liho Sakuragui, Laus Moon, martha, pOlet, Alejandra N., Gabriela Chiba, kaory1, baby.suhe, asa, Lunita K., Fénix d´Alba, Lamsi-chan, LuLa, Kiara n.n, Yamiana, Diel y chibamarigaby. Gracias también a todos los que dejen reviews en este último capítulo y que no voy a poder contestar y, por último, gracias a mi mami y a mi oneesan, ¡que por fin se han decidido a leerme, jeje!

Muchos besitos, hasta siempre.

_Rochi Sayajin_


	12. Nota

¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar, quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia que lo hayan hecho. No sabéis el orgullo y el placer que supone para mí que sea así y solo busco poder complaceros con mi escritura en el futuro. Gracias especiales a todos aquellos que habéis dejado reviews y a los grandes amigos que he hecho gracias a esta historia. Siempre ocuparéis un lugar muy destacado en mi corazón.

Esta historia lleva terminada varios años, así que esta nota tiene otro propósito. Siento la inconveniencia, pero no tenía otro modo de comunicaros lo que ha pasado. Dos buenas amigas me han comunicado un sitio donde una persona desconocida ha plagiado esta historia, posteándola como suya y, por supuesto, sin ningún tipo de autorización por mi parte, por lo que esto es un aviso para cualquiera de los lectores de la historia original que puedan encontrarse en la red con esa mala copia. No la he posteado yo, es una copia no autorizada y el único lugar donde se puede leer la historia original con mi consentimiento es . Nunca he publicado mis fics en otro lugar con intención de poder controlarlos en la medida de lo posible y, si alguna vez lo hago, avisaré, por lo que si os encontráis alguna copia de mis fics por la red, tened en cuenta de que yo no lo he publicado y, por favor, comunicármelo. A ninguno nos gusta que alguien se aproveche de nuestro trabajo, pero sobre todo que lo desvirtúe y que haga de una historia en la que se ha trabajado mucho algo que ni siquiera merece la pena tener en cuenta.

No sé qué más hacer que informaros, porque todos los contactos que he intentado mantener con el webmaster de dicha página para que quitara el plagio han sido infructuosos y la historia sigue por ahí sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Por su bien, dejaré tanto la web como la persona en cuestión en el anonimato; si queréis saberlo, ya sabéis cómo podéis contactar conmigo. Y, por favor, si tenéis alguna idea de cómo puedo conseguir que quiten esa historia de la red, hacédmelo saber. Realmente me entristece que haya pasado esto y si este mensaje ofende a alguien o no le parece bien a los webmasters, que me lo comuniquen y lo quitaré de inmediato, pero era la única forma que se me ocurría de comunicarme con todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia desde el principio.

Muchísimas gracias a serenaramos y a aleiny, que encontraron el plagio, lo reconocieron de inmediato y me avisaron. Gracias, chicas.

Besos a todos. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Con cariño,

Rochi Sayajin.


End file.
